Dancing Cherry Blossoms
by Erin Alexis
Summary: Mugen, Jin, and Fuu have settled in a village. A chance meeting leads Mugen to a mysterious girl with a very dark past, a unique fighting style, and an attitude to match. Has Mugen met his match?
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 1: Sakura**

* * *

"MUGEN! You asshole!" Fuu yelled. Mugen licked his fingers as he looked over at Fuu. The brunette was standing there with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. Jin sat across from him, looking down and sipping his tea quietly. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Mugen asked.

"You just ate all the food I made in a matter of seconds! What the hell are Jin and I supposed to eat now?" Fuu yelled at him. Mugen waved his hand.

"Get your ass back in there and make some more. You're making this way harder than it needs to be," Mugen said lackadaisically. "Plus, it really wasn't all that good to begin with," Mugen said. Fuu's eyes widened and Jin just shook his head. Mugen looked at him. "What's your problem?"

"That was definitely the wrong thing to say," Jin said quietly. Before Mugen could finish talking, a tanto went flying past his head. A bit of his hair fell to the floor. Jin shook his head. Mugen looked at the small sword in the wall and then looked from where it had come from. Fuu stood in the doorway, holding three more of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" Mugen asked. Fuu nodded.

"I'm sorry I missed. I can fix that for you, though." Fuu threw another. Mugen dodged it.

"Stop it!" He yelled back at her. Fuu unsheathed another one of them. Mugen looked down at Jin, who had not moved yet. "Where did she get all of those?" He asked.

"Training present from me. She's becoming such a good student," Jin said. Mugen's eye twitched angrily. Fuu threw another one at him.

"Get the hell out!" She yelled.

"No! I live here too!" Mugen screamed back at her. Fuu threw another. This one nearly got Mugen in the cheek. He stumbled backwards. Jin moved his head to the side to avoid being hit with it.

"I think you should leave," Jin said. Mugen growled something illegible and stood up.

"Fine! I'm going. This isn't over, Fuu!" He said, grabbing his sword and walking towards the sliding door. Fuu resisted the urge to throw one in his back and watched him leave. She sat down on the floor.

"What an asshole!" She yelled. Jin nodded, still quietly sipping his tea.

* * *

Mugen walked around the village of Sugiyama. The sun was setting and the village was starting to shut down. Mugen walked over to the tea house and went inside. Kyoko, the girl that worked there, immediately walked over to him. 

"Mugen! What a surprise!" Kyoko said mockingly. Mugen sat down and pretended to ignore the girl. He crossed his arms. "Let me guess. Fuu's mad at you." She said. Mugen nodded.

"Yeah. She's pissed about me eating her food. Isn't that what she wants us to do?" Mugen asked. Kyoko nodded.

"You ate all of it by yourself, leaving none for Fuu and Jin, didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms. Mugen looked at her.

"Shut up and get me my food," he said, looking away from her. Kyoko laughed and nodded.

"But didn't you just eat?" Kyoko asked. Mugen merely stared blankly at her. "Fifteen dumplings and warm sake coming right up," she said, giggling maniacally. Before she turned to walk away, some noise was heard from across the room. Mugen and Kyoko looked over and saw some thugs harassing a stranger.

"Who are they?" Mugen asked. Kyoko shrugged.

"I don't know. They've been messing with that poor girl since she got in here. She seems to just keep ignoring them. Maybe you should go help her," Kyoko said. Mugen shook his head.

"I think I'll just stay here. I don't feel like being heroic today," he said, relaxing back. Kyoko frowned and walked away from him to retrieve his food. Mugen opened one eye and looked over at the girl and the three thugs.

The girl was pretty cute. She wore her long black hair in two braids that fell over her shoulders. She didn't look much older than Fuu. She sipped her tea quietly as the thugs jeered and gestured at her. One of them pulled at her braid. Mugen saw her pause, but she made no move to hurt or reprimand them.

'_She has more control than I do_,' Mugen thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoko came back with his order. She noticed him looking over at the girl.

"I don't understand why you just don't go over there and help her," Kyoko said, sitting down across from Mugen. Mugen ignored her and stuffed three dumplings in his mouth, trying not to look at the girl. Kyoko watched Mugen eat and realized he was trying to not let his conscience get the best of him. She smirked and looked back towards the girl. She was reaching for something at her side when Mugen stood up. Kyoko looked up at him.

"Well, since you're begging me to help her..." Mugen said dryly. Kyoko smiled.

The girl dropped some money on the table and stood up to leave. She walked out. She turned and started to walk out, the thugs following her. Mugen looked at Kyoko. She pushed him gently.

"Well, go and be her savior," she said jokingly. Mugen mumbled a few choice words and walked outside. He looked around the village. Mugen heard the laughing and jeering of the thugs. He followed the noise and found them circling the girl.

* * *

The girl stood in the center of the circle of thugs and she looked around at them. 

"What do you want from me?" She asked. One of the men stepped forward.

"You are such a pretty girl." Another grabbed the girl from behind.

Mugen watched this scene from a distance. The girl did not seem to be too afraid of what was about to happen to her. She did not even struggle or cry for help. She just stared blankly at the men. Mugen sighed and decided to make his presence known.

"I don't think the lady likes being touched," he said. Everyone turned to look at him. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. Mugen had the ever-present smug look on his face and he stood with his arms crossed.

"Go away! This doesn't concern you, boy," one of the thugs said to him. Mugen shook his head and started to walk forward. He looked at the girl. She was starting to look a little irritated with him.

"I don't need your help," she said. Mugen stopped walking and faltered for a moment. Had he heard her correctly? Did she just say that she did not need his help when she so obviously does?

"You don't look like you're doing too well on your own," Mugen said. The girl smirked and threw her head back, breaking her captor's nose in the process. He released her. The girl reached behind her and pulled out a pair of sai. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I don't need your help," she said. In seconds, everyone had drawn a weapon and was now looking around. Mugen made short work of the three who came after him. He watched the girl.

She stabbed one of the men in the hand and scratched the other in the face. He ran forward and she ducked and spun on one foot. The man went flying forward onto his face. She stepped on his head and held the tip of one of her sai to his head.

"Leave or I'll put a hole in his head," she said. The thugs nodded and started to run off, battered and beaten. She let the one she was stepping on up and he followed after his scared comrades. She then faced Mugen. "I had it under control," she said.

"You sure are a thankful one, aren't you?" Mugen said sarcastically. The girl put her weapons away. She picked up her bag and unsheathed a small, thin sword. She pointed it at the unsuspecting Mugen.

"Why are you still here?" She asked. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"You ungrateful bitch! I just tried to do the right thing and help you out and this is the fucking thanks I get?" Mugen threw his arms up. The girl sighed. She lowered her weapon.

"What do you want? Compensation or something? A medal, perhaps?" She said sarcastically. Mugen smirked.

"Your name will suffice," he said. The girl raised her weapon again.

"If you can disarm me, I'll let you know my name. If I disarm you, you have to help me find a place to stay. Deal?" She said. Mugen raised an eyebrow. Either way it went, he would eventually have to find out her name. Still, there was no way he was going to let her disarm him.

"Sure." He raised his sword. The girl smirked. Mugen stared at her intensely and then came after her. She was fast and twirled, grabbing his arm. Mugen caught a whiff of cherry blossoms as his sword went flying from the way she twisted his wrist. He heard the girl laugh. Mugen stumbled forward as she released him. She caught his airborne sword and pointed both at him.

"It looks as though I have won this. You're faster than I thought, though," she said. She flipped his sword around, pointing the hilt at him. Mugen, frowning and rubbing his sore wrist, snatched it from her. He sheathed it on his back and looked away from her. "You're not used to losing, are you?" She asked.

"I guess not. It doesn't happen very often," he said through grit teeth.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Are you going to give me some place to stay for the night?" She asked. Mugen looked down at the short girl.

"Tell me your name."

"I will when you show me where to stay," she countered. Mugen sighed and started walking. The girl picked up her bag and started to follow after him.

* * *

Fuu was sweeping the floor when Mugen slid the door open loudly. She looked up at him and frowned. 

"You're back," she said in a low tone. Mugen seemed to ignore her. He stepped to the side, revealing the girl. She smiled and looked at Fuu. Fuu stared at her for a moment then looked at Mugen. He had gone straight for the leftovers. Fuu sighed and looked back at the girl. "I'm Fuu," she said. The girl nodded.

"My name is Sakura," she said. Mugen looked up at the sound of the girl's name. She was smiling over at him. Fuu nodded.

"Tell me, Sakura. How did you come to meet that arrogant bastard over there?" Fuu asked. Mugen, again, ignored Fuu's profanity against him. Sakura laughed lightly.

"Well, he attempted to rescue me from some thugs. I told him I didn't need his help, but he helped anyway. After we disposed of those guys, he wanted to know my name. I said that I would only tell him if he could disarm me."

"Well, I guess since you're standing there, that means that he succeeded in disarming you," another voice said from across the room. Sakura turned her head and saw Jin standing there. He was leaning up against the wall. Mugen had turned his back on everyone. Sakura tried not to laugh.

"No. Actually, the deal was that if I disarmed him, he would give me a place to stay. If he disarmed me, I would tell him my name. Mugen just found out my name when I told Fuu," she said. Fuu and Jin looked at each other. The silence was deafening in the room.

"You disarmed Mugen?" Fuu asked. Sakura nodded. The next thing she knew, Fuu was on the ground, banging her fist against it. She was laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes. Jin stood on the wall, trying desperately to conceal his laughter. It was not working.

Mugen sat across the room, brooding and pretending he didn't hear them laughing at him. Sakura walked over to him. She kneeled down next to him. Fuu and Jin were still laughing.

"Why are you so quiet over here?" She asked. Mugen looked at her in his peripheral vision.

"You're a bitch, did you know that?" Mugen asked. Sakura smacked him on the back of his head.

"Yeah, well. It comes with the territory of being the superior fighter between us," she said. Mugen looked at her.

"We will see who the superior fighter is tomorrow." Mugen stood up and walked over to Fuu. He kicked her and she looked up at him, wiping the tears away. Jin straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Why'd you kick me?" Fuu asked loudly.

"Stop your screeching. Give her a place to sleep. I've got to take care of some business." He left the house. Fuu stood up and looked over at Sakura.

"That's Jin, by the way," she said, pointing to him. Sakura nodded. "Well, Sakura. Let's find you some place to sleep. I guess you can sleep in Mugen's room. He won't be back until late tonight anyway," Fuu said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"He's probably going to either get drunk or over to Ai's," Jin said.

"Ai? Who's Ai?"

"She's the lady who runs the..." Fuu elbowed Jin. He looked down at her.

"Ai runs a bookstore down the street," Fuu lied. Jin rolled his eyes. He worked at the bookstore and Ai was the one person he could say had never set foot in a bookstore in her life. Sakura nodded. "Follow me," Fuu said. Sakura grabbed her bag and followed Fuu.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Me

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 2: Fight Me**

* * *

Mugen slid the door closed to the house. All was quiet except the steps of Mugen of course. He walked lazily down to his room and slid the door open. He dragged his feet over to his futon slowly, pulling off his sword, his shirts, and kicking his sandals off. He laid down on the futon and rolled over. He opened his eyes when he caught the scent of cherry blossoms. Unfortunately, so did Sakura.

* * *

Jin sat up quickly as he heard Sakura scream. Fuu opened her eyes as well. Jin grabbed his sword and ran out of the room. Mugen ran out of his room, narrowly missing a sandal flying at his face. He ducked just in time and it hit the wall. 

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled. Mugen turned his head and saw Jin and Fuu leave the same room. He raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in her room?" Mugen asked, crossing his arms. Jin ignored him. Fuu cleared her throat and pulled her robe tighter.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked sleepily. She looked in Mugen's room and saw Sakura standing there, looking as mad as a hornet. She was wrapped in Mugen's sheets and holding another sandal, ready to send it flying at Mugen.

"This isn't a fucking peep show, you asshole," Sakura said. Mugen turned his head towards her.

"Listen, bitch! You're in **_MY_** room! You have no right to be in there, either!" Mugen yelled back at her. They stared at each other, the lightning crackling between them. Fuu sighed and Jin leaned against the wall.

"Mugen, just sleep in Jin's room tonight. We'll get this sorted out in the morning." Fuu yawned. Mugen turned his head towards her.

"Then where's Jin gonna sleep?" Mugen crossed his arms. Both Jin and Fuu looked at each other.

"I'll sleep on the floor in her room, of course," Jin said. Fuu turned her head, trying to hide her blush. Mugen crossed his arms, staring at the two.

"I don't think so. You'll sleep in your room, on the floor," Mugen said, pulling Jin away from Fuu. Fuu looked at Jin. He sighed and followed Mugen to his room. Fuu looked back at Sakura. Sakura sighed and sat down on the futon.

"See you in the morning," Fuu said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Fuu headed to work at the tea house. Kyoko was wiping down the tables when she came in. She smiled at Fuu and threw her the towel. Fuu caught it, rubbing her eyes. 

"Wow. You look tired," Kyoko said. Fuu nodded.

"Yeah, well. We have a houseguest," she said. Kyoko raised an eyebrow and sat down on a bench.

"A guest, you say? This guest wouldn't happen to be a girl an inch shorter than you and have thick black hair that she wears in pigtails, would they?" Kyoko asked. Fuu's eyes widened at Kyoko's exact description of Sakura.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, she was in here last night. Some thugs were harassing her and I told Mugen to go help her. I'm curious as to how she got to your place, though. She didn't seem like the friendly type."

"On the contrary, Kyoko. She's actually pretty nice. From what I hear, she's also a pretty good fighter. She made a deal with Mugen that if he disarmed her, she'd tell him her name. If she disarmed him, he'd find her a place to stay. Well, I guess you can figure out what happened," Fuu said.

"Well, I wouldn't really rule out Mugen disarming her," Kyoko said, looking thoughtful. Fuu looked up from scrubbing a table.

"Why not?"

"Mugen is a guy. That girl was cute and looked like the perfect candidate for Mugen's so-called charm. He would've given her a place to stay regardless just so he could screw her," Kyoko said. Fuu tried to resist laughing.

"Sakura doesn't strike me as the gullible 'Mugen' type. She looks like she'd make a great match for him, fighting or otherwise."

"So her name's Sakura," Kyoko said. She walked over to Fuu and leaned in close to her ear. "So, how are things between you and Jin? Have you two told Mugen yet?" She whispered. Fuu's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Well, we haven't really gotten around to it. Mugen came back from wherever he goes at night a little earlier than we expected last night and he saw Jin leave my room when Sakura woke up screaming. So, I guess he either figured things out or is too stupid to do it himself. We'll eventually tell him. It's not like he'll care," Fuu said.

"Somehow I highly doubt that, Fuu. He's gotten pretty protective of you and you know how he fights Jin whenever he gets a spare moment."

"Hey! I pay you two to work! Not gossip!" A woman's voice came from the kitchen. Both Fuu and Kyoko sighed.

"Yes, Midori-san," they droned.

* * *

Sakura walked outside, carrying her sword. She saw that the house had a small backyard. She looked around, seeing nothing but hanging clothes. She walked around them and found an ample practice space. Sakura stretched for a few moments then unsheathed her thin sword. She had her pigtails rolled up into little balls at the top of her head. She closed her eyes and began her morning exercise.

* * *

Mugen walked outside to find a clean shirt to wear. As usual, his sword was strapped to his back. He scratched his hair and yawned. He pulled off his weapon and put on a shirt. Putting his sword back around him, he heard rustling behind some sheets. He walked slowly forward, moving them out of the way. He smirked at what he saw.

* * *

Sakura swung around and heard her sword meet another. She opened her eyes and saw Mugen standing there. 

"Hi there," Mugen said. Sakura frowned and jumped back away from him.

"What are you doing out here? Do you live to bother me?" She watched him closely. Mugen circled around her. He looked at her attire. She wore a short kimono with long, flowing sleeves. He could only see the sword protruding from her right sleeve.

"I'm interested in your fighting capability. You disarmed me so easily yesterday. I must now fight you to redeem myself or you'll think that I am inferior to you," Mugen said. Sakura stared at him for a moment. "Plus, you hair is so cute like that. You look like a little girl with a big rack," he taunted. Sakura looked down at her large chest then looked back up at Mugen. She frowned at him and got into her fighting stance.

"Let's go. Don't hold back, Mugen. That's if you have the kintama to do so. Don't let this 'little girl with a big rack' beat you," she said. Mugen growled something illegible. He held his sword out towards her. Sakura moved her sword behind her, still staring intently at Mugen. She raised her left arm out in front of her and beckoned him forward. Mugen frowned and charged at her.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled. He swung down at her. Sakura smiled and blocked his swing.

"You know..." She pushed him off of her and twirled around him, putting her sleeve in his face. Mugen was temporarily blinded. The smell of cherry blossoms overwhelmed him again. Once Sakura was completely around him, she kicked him in the back. Mugen stumbled forward, but turned quickly. Sakura smiled at him.

'_How is it that she always smells of blossoms_?' Mugen thought to himself as he watched her.

"...I'm getting really tired of you calling me a bitch," she said.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Mugen smirked. Sakura frowned and ran towards him. He jumped over her, kicking her in the head. Sakura turned, cutting his leg a bit. Mugen winced but did not let her see it.

"I get first blood," Sakura said. They ran toward each other again and a swordfight began.

Mugen noticed how much she fought like a dancer. Her thin sword was quick and she was good at twirling it like a baton. By the time they were both out of breath and about to pass out from exhaustion, one of Sakura's balls of hair had come down and the braid was undone. Half her hair flowed down her right shoulder. She had a cut on her leg, like Mugen. Mugen had small cuts on his arm and a large scratch on his arm from Sakura's sharp nails. They faced each other, breathing hard and looking very tired.

"You're better than I thought," Sakura breathed out.

"Likewise," Mugen said. Sakura smirked and lowered her weapon. Mugen did the same. "I'm starving." He sheathed his sword. Sakura nodded.

"Can you cook?" She asked. Mugen stared blankly at her. Then he just started laughing maniacally.

"That's rich. No, my cooking sucks ass. I mean we can go to the tea house. You know, the one those guys were bothering you in?" Mugen said. Sakura nodded. She noticed his bloody arms.

"I doubt they will be happy if we walk in there looking like this." Sakura began braiding her hair again. Mugen noticed how fast she did it. It was amazing. She spent about eight seconds braiding her long hair. She wrapped it around in a circle at the top of her head and pulled it tight. "Let me clean you up. I have some bandages in my sack." She started walking back inside. Mugen nodded and followed her.

While she was cleaning his arm, she had pinned up her sleeves. She had an elaborate burn mark on her left shoulder. Mugen had seen it somewhere, but he couldn't place where. Sakura wrapped his arm up and wrapped his leg. She then did her leg and stood up.

"Let's go," she said. Mugen stood as well and led the way out.

* * *

Fuu looked up as Mugen walked in with Sakura. She frowned when she saw the bandages covering moth of them. She stalked over to them and pulled Mugen down to her level. 

"What the hell have you been doing to her?" She asked. Mugen yanked himself back from her. Sakura laughed.

"Me? I'm in worse shape than she is! She's the one who sliced up my arms and my leg. Scream at her!" Mugen walked past Fuu, fuming. Fuu looked over at Sakura, who was admiring the paintings on the walls. She looked over at Fuu.

"What? She asked.

"Don't encourage him to fight." Fuu walked off. Sakura went over to where Mugen was sitting. Kyoko walked over to them as she sat.

"Hi. I'm Kyoko, Mugen's friend. I already know what he wants. What would you like? The same thing as yesterday?" She asked Sakura.

"You remember what I asked for?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Kyoko smiled.

"Of course I do. I have a pretty good memory, unlike a certain idiot sitting across from you," she said.

"Then I'll have what I had yesterday," she said. Kyoko nodded and disappeared to the back to fill their order. Mugen looked over at Sakura. Sakura was looking around the room at the paintings. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she loved art.

"So, what's your story?" Mugen asked. Sakura snapped out of her musings and looked at Mugen. He was staring intently at her. Sakura looked down at the table.

"I'm an orphan. I've never really stayed in one place for too long. That's my story," Sakura said.

"Where'd you learn to fight and where'd you get that skinny sword of yours?"

"I taught myself how to fight. The sword belonged to my mother, Hana. She got from her father, who was Chinese. It's a Chinese sword. It's lighter than that heavy thing you're carrying around. It's also much easier for my style of fighting."

"What? You mean with all that damn twirling? You swing that thing around like it's a bo," Mugen said as Kyoko came back around with their food.

"You're just mad because I am a match for you. Imagine me, a woman, and a match for the great Mugen? That must really be a blow to your pride. I wouldn't want to emasculate you in front of everyone, would I?" Sakura said. Kyoko almost spilled their sake as she placed it down. She giggled to herself and walked off. Mugen stared maliciously after her, but said nothing. He glared back at Sakura. She smiled at him as she started eating her rice.

Jin entered the tea house just as Fuu went on her break. She looked at him and followed him out, grinning like mad. Kyoko shook her head as she watched them leave. Sakura also noticed Jin and Fuu's hasty leave. Mugen was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Sakura smirked, knowing something was up.

* * *

Fuu threw Jin down on her futon. She smiled and crawled on top of him and they started kissing. 

"Are you certain Mugen won't come in here?" Jin asked between kisses. Fuu nodded.

"I think Sakura and Kyoko will keep him occupied until my break is over. He'll probably never even notice that I even left."

"Whatever you say." Jin rolled over on top of her.

* * *

Mugen looked up at Sakura as she continued eating her rice. Sakura felt his eyes staring at her and looked up. Mugen immediately looked away. Sakura smirked and continued eating. Mugen looked back at her. The girl was very pretty and she looked very young. 

"How old are you?" Mugen asked. Sakura looked up at him. She showed her rice slowly and swallowed. She put the bowl down and took a sip of her sake.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, why does it matter how old I am?" Sakura asked. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you just answer the damn question?"

"Why such language?"

"Would you just answer the fucking question before I leave your ass here?" Mugen said. Sakura smiled. She liked antagonizing him. It was pretty fun and he got annoyed pretty quickly.

"I'm eighteen, if you must know. Now, what about your age, smart one?"

"Twenty-two. You shouldn't even be drinking sake. Who knows what it'll do to your fragile system," Mugen said mockingly. Sakura frowned at him.

"My, my. Aren't you the old one? I'll drink what I want when I want." Sakura took another sip of her sake. "So, do you have a job? Fuu works here. She told me Jin works at the bookstore. What about you? Or are you just a slacker?" Sakura said, standing up. She put some money on the table. Mugen did the same and they stood up to leave.

Fuu glided back in, straightening her kimono as she did so. Kyoko smiled at her from across the room. Fuu winked back at her. She looked over at Mugen and Sakura leaving. She walked over to them.

"Well, was it good?" She asked. Sakura looked over at Fuu. Fuu smiled at them. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, it was good. Thank you, Fuu. Tell Kyoko I said thank you," Sakura said. She leaned in closer to Fuu's ear. "Was it good for you?" She asked slyly. Fuu smiled and nodded then turned her gaze to Mugen. Mugen was picking at his teeth. He looked over at Fuu and sighed.

"Hai, Fuu. It was good," he said. He started to walk out. Sakura followed him, waving. Outside, Sakura tapped Mugen on the shoulder. Mugen glared at her. "What?"

"You never answered my question," she said. Mugen sighed.

"I do whatever I want. I'm a freelance worker. I do what I want when I want, just like you. What are you? Just a wanderer?" Mugen asked. Sakura opened her mouth, and then realized that she could not tell him what it was that she did.

"Hai. I guess I'm just a wanderer. Like you, I'm a freelance worker. Happy?" She asked. Mugen nodded.

* * *

In Edo, a woman dressed in all red ate cherries one by one. She was laying on her side and staring out of the window. A knock came at the sliding door behind him. 

"Hai," she said, still eating the cherries slowly. A man entered. He stepped inside and bowed behind her.

"Okusama, Otome has not returned," he said. The woman looked down at the bowl of cherries. She popped another one in her mouth.

"I see. Where was her assignment?" The woman asked.

"A town south of Suteki. I cannot recall the name of it," the man said. The woman rolled her eyes.

'_Imbecile_,' she thought.

"We will wait a few weeks more. She may be trying to get into the life of the assignment. You know how Otome likes to use strategy rather than force."

"But, okusama..."

"We will wait. Patience is a virtue, Ichi," the woman said. Ichi nodded and bowed as the woman ate another cherry.

"Hai, okusama. I will inform the others."

"Oyasumi, Ichi," the woman said.

"Oyasumi, okusama." Ichi left. The woman continued to stare out of her window, occasionally popping a cherry into her small mouth.

* * *

_Oyasumi-Good night_

_Hai-yes_

_Kintama-testicles_

_Okusama-madame_


	3. Chapter 3: Completed

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 3: Completed**

* * *

Mugen and Sakura walked down the street. Sakura took in the surroundings of the village. It was nothing like where she was from. It was so much quieter and much more peaceful. Sakura saw a large house at the end of the street. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Mugen?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of the house. Mugen looked at her, his hands behind his head. "Who lives there?" She asked. Mugen looked to where she was pointing. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"That is the headman's house. Yukio's his name. A real asshole, if you ask me. He has this son named Shigeto. He's constantly hitting on Fuu. I don't think he'll ever get the point that she doesn't want him. It's kind of sad watching him." Mugen continued to chew on the small stick in his mouth. Sakura nodded.

'_Target identified_,' she thought.

"So, what's there to do around he..." Sakura did not even get to finish as a girl with short black hair ran into Mugen, hanging on him for dear life. Sakura looked at the girl then looked up at Mugen.

"Oh, Mugen! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She whined, rubbing her face into his chest. Sakura crossed her arms and smirked.

"Hi, Hakumi. It's only been about twelve hours since we last saw each other," Mugen said dryly. He pried the girl's arms from around him. She smiled and looked up at him. Then she looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Sakura. You are..." Sakura held out her hand. The girl looked at it and then looked back up at Sakura.

"My name's Hakumi." She looked a bit miffed. Sakura lowered her hand and frowned, looking at Mugen. Mugen quickly decided to change the subject.

"So, Hakumi, what are you doing out here?" Mugen asked. Hakumi stared evilly at Sakura for one more second before turning towards Mugen and smiling as hard as she could. She touched his chest. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"I was looking for you, silly. You didn't stay last night. I woke up, wondering where you were. You left me lonely," Hakumi said sweetly, drawing imaginary hearts on his chest with her fingers. She looked back up at Mugen.

"Well, I have to be going. Ai will want to see me." Mugen stepped back from Hakumi. Hakumi frowned.

"You like that witch better than me?" She looked heartbroken. Mugen shook his head quickly. Hakumi could be evil and scary when she was displeased. Sakura stood, quietly watching this exchange between the two. Hakumi was obviously a lovesick girl.

"Of course not, Hakumi. You know I just occasionally work for her. You know how men can get over there. She needs someone to keep the peace," Mugen said. Hakumi's whole demeanor changed in an instant.

"**_HAKUMI_**!" A voice yelled. Hakumi turned around, seeing her mother standing in the doorway of their house. She was frowning deeply and had her arms crossed. Hakumi turned around and then back towards Mugen.

"Will I see you tonight?" She whispered. Mugen nodded.

"I'll see if I can get away from work," he said quickly and quietly. Hakumi nodded and turned to run back to her house. She passed her mother. Hakumi's mother glared at Mugen. Mugen smiled meekly.

"Hello, Naemi-san," he said. Naemi, Hakumi's mother, glared at him a moment longer before she turned to go back inside her house. She slammed the door shut. Sakura flinched as she watched this. She turned back towards Mugen.

"So, who was that?" She asked. Mugen looked down at her.

"That was Hakumi," he said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I know that, Mugen. What I mean to ask you is who is she to you?" Sakura asked. Mugen turned and started walking.

"What does it matter who she is to me?" He asked. Sakura laughed. Mugen looked back at her. She was giggling profusely. "What?" He asked. Sakura stopped and looked over at him as they continued their walk.

"You're fucking her, aren't you?" She asked. Mugen looked away from her.

"And if I am?" He asked. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"Mugen, she looks no more than fifteen! That's disgusting!" Sakura said. Mugen shook his head.

"She's sixteen and able to make her own decisions," Mugen said defensively. Sakura threw her hands up in defeat.

"Mugen, that's sick."

"What? You're eighteen! What's the difference between me doing you and me doing her?"

"One, you will **_NEVER_** do me. Two, she's **_SIX_** years younger than you. That's just gross! Have you no shame?" Sakura asked. Mugen shrugged.

"No," Mugen said lackadaisically. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

Mugen and Sakura walked up to a large building. Sakura looked around. It had two stories and a balcony. It looked like an inn, but Sakura immediately figured out that it was not an inn; it was a brothel. Mugen walked in and Sakura followed reluctantly. A woman was standing, examining a girl's hair and kimono.

"Ai?" Mugen said. The woman turned around. She looked about thirty or forty. Sakura couldn't tell from the amount of makeup she was wearing. She clasped her hands together and walked over to Mugen, smiling.

"My darling Mugen. How are you?" She hugged him. Mugen shrugged.

"I can't complain. How was last night? I didn't miss anything, did I?" He asked. Ai shook her head.

"No. Still, I wish you were here. I had to push those bastards out myself. You know how they get when they get drunk. Where were you? With one of your many girlfriends?" Ai asked, turning away from him to finish tending to the other girl.

"Hai," Mugen said. Ai nodded and she continued pinning the girl's hair up.

"That makes no sense, Mugen. You think you can slee..." Ai was cut off when Mugen cleared his throat loudly. Ai moved around the girl, putting the last pin in. She smiled when she saw Sakura. She nodded for the girl to walk off then went back over to Mugen and Sakura. "Who is this, Mugen?"

"This is Sakura. I met her yesterday," Mugen said, scratching his back. Sakura looked at Ai. Ai smiled at her.

"I'm Ai. I run this place." She gestured around the beautifully furnished room. Sakura nodded.

"I see. Fuu told me you ran the bookstore." Sakura looked at Mugen. Mugen shrugged.

"I don't know why she would tell you something like that," he said. Sakura crossed her arms, looking at him with disbelief. Mugen sighed and looked back at Ai. Ai was smiling.

"Well, you sure do run a lovely establishment, Ai-san," Sakura said. Ai shook her head.

"No, Sakura. You may just call me Ai. 'Ai-san' makes me sound so old. I'm only thirty-one," she said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, you run a beautiful establishment, Ai."

"Domo arigatou, Sakura. I'm glad you like it. Are you visiting here?" Ai said. Sakura nodded slightly.

"Somewhat. I plan to be gone by tomorrow, though," she said. Ai nodded and Mugen looked at her immediately.

"You do?" Mugen asked. Sakura turned her head towards him. He looked shocked. She'd only known him for a day and they had somewhat grown as friends in that short amount of time. She smiled.

"Well, I really was only passing through, Mugen. You didn't really expect me to stay, did you?" She asked. Mugen just stared blankly at her. Apparently he did. Ai looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, since you are leaving, Sakura, how about I make a special dinner for your departure?" Ai said happily. Sakura shook her head.

"Iie, Ai. That is not..."

"Oh, I insist, Sakura. Mugen seems to like you. Any person that is friend to this bastard must be able to put up with a lot. We can have it here," Ai said happily. Sakura shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She had a job to do.

'_It can wait until after dinner, I guess_,' she thought. She looked up and smiled at Ai.

"Sure, Ai. I'd really appreciate it," she said. Ai nodded.

"Good. I will begin making preparations. Mugen, why don't you show her around town so that she might consider staying," Ai suggested. Mugen nodded and turned to go. Sakura bowed to Ai and followed Mugen out.

"I really don't want to burden her. Why didn't you help me out back there?" She asked. Mugen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why should I? Ai wasn't going to stop until she had persuaded you. She's has that type of power. So, why argue with her? It's futile. Plus, Ai is a great cook. She's much better than Fuu. I have no desire to eat her food tonight," Mugen said. Sakura chuckled.

"I'd love to see you say that to her face," she mumbled. She thought about what Ai had been about to say before Mugen interrupted her. Sakura wasn't dumb. She could piece things together and figure out what she was going to say. As they walked back towards the house, various girls smiled and waved at Mugen and glaring maliciously at Sakura. Sakura looked over at Mugen. He was trying desperately to make it seem like he didn't care. Sakura laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Mugen asked. Sakura just shook her head.

"You have quite a reputation around here, Mugen."

"What makes you say that?" Mugen asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura gestured to all the girls.

"Tell me something. How many of them have you actually slept with? They all look no older than twenty. Do they know how much of a playboy you apparently are?"

"They wouldn't dare speak of what we do because of their fathers and brothers. I mean, it's not like any of them are a match for me. Still, I don't want to be burned at the stake for murdering them all," he said. Sakura shook her head.

"You are such an ass," she whispered. Mugen shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, Fuu pinned her hair up as Sakura braided hers. She now wore a pink kimono with long sleeves. She tied pink ribbons to the end of her hair. When Fuu saw her, she almost laughed. Sakura looked down then back up at Fuu. 

"What?" She asked. Fuu shook her head.

"You just look like a little girl." She giggled. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Mugen says the same thing. I don't need it from you, too." She walked out of the room.

* * *

At Ai's, Mugen, Jin, Fuu, Kyoko, and Sakura sat around a table. The headman's son, Shigeto, had even come. Fuu determinedly avoided looking at him. Sakura noticed that the usually reserved Jin kept glaring at him every now and then. 

As they ate, Sakura listened idly to their conversations. Her mind kept wandering to what she had to do later on that night. She was pulled from her musings when Kyoko asked her a question.

"Where are you from originally, Sakura?" She asked. Sakura looked up from her plate at Kyoko. She had clearly not been paying attention.

"Nani?" She asked. Kyoko smiled.

"Where are you from?" She repeated.

"Edo. I mean, that's where I usually stay at. I was born in Peking," she said quietly. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Peking? You were born in China?" He asked.

"My mother was Chinese. My father was Japanese. She went into labor with me while she was visiting her parents. So, I was actually born in China, but I was raised in Osaka. Then I moved to a place in Edo," Sakura said. She did not elaborate on her full history. Kyoko nodded. Mugen and Jin looked at each other, sensing that Sakura was hiding some dark secret.

"Interesting," she said.

"That explains your sword," Shigeto said from his end of the table. Sakura looked down towards him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My sword is from China. It was my mother's," she said. Shigeto nodded.

After dinner, they all parted. Mugen, Fuu, and Kyoko were all very drunk. Shigeto went the opposite direction back to his father's home. Jin helped Kyoko and Fuu get home. Sakura tried to help Mugen, but he was determined to steer her in the wrong direction.

"Come on, Mugen. You're going to have to carry some of your own weight," she said, struggling to keep him upright.

"I am. It's just that I'm fucking drunk," he slurred together. Sakura nodded, cursing under her breath. Once she got back to Mugen's place, she practically dragged him into his room. Jin was behind her, carrying Fuu. She was already out. Sakura swung Mugen around so that he fell on his futon. He grabbed the front of her kimono as he fell so that she fell on top of him.

"Mugen, let me go," she said. Mugen smiled drunkenly.

"You know something?" He garbled. Sakura sighed.

"What's that?" She asked. Mugen hiccupped.

"You smell like cherry blo..." He passed out completely. His hold on her loosened. Sakura sighed and stood up off of him. Before she left, she heard a long snore come from Mugen. The way it sounded, he should have been in pain. Sakura frowned and grabbed her things. She had a job to do.

* * *

Yukio, the headman, sat reading some scrolls. He did not hear the window open behind him. 

Sakura landed almost silently on the ground. She saw Yukio reading scrolls by lamplight. She approached him slowly, her weapons drawn.

Yukio looked up, feeling a presence behind him. He turned quickly and saw the beautiful girl standing before him. She was looking at him indifferently. Yukio stood up slowly, his hand behind his back. Sakura noticed this, but never took her eyes away from his.

"Who sent you?" Yukio asked. Sakura shrugged.

"What does it matter? I could tell you, but you're still going to die," she said. Yukio smirked.

"Nobu sent a little girl to kill me?" He asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"So many men have misjudged me from my appearance. I do not think you will be so cocky once I have slit your throat." Sakura started walking forward. Yukio snapped his fingers. Two men carrying katanas came in the room. Sakura stopped walking, looking at them. They seemed vaguely familiar. They were dressed like the men she fought the day before.

'_The thugs from the tea house_,' she thought. She smiled and turned her attention back to Yukio. Sakura smiled. So those men had also worked for the headman.

"You misjudged me as well, young girl. I expected Nobu to send an assassin for me. So, I am prepared as well," Yukio said. Sakura bowed. She put her sai away and unsheathed her sword.

"Shall we commence? The sooner I kill you, the sooner I can leave," she said. Yukio snapped again and the men started towards her. Sakura watched them. The one on her left swung. Sakura ducked, slashing horizontally at the guy's stomach. He stumbled backwards, holding his abdomen. He held his sword out to her. Sakura immediately bent backwards, dodging a slash from the other man. Dropping to the floor, she rolled backwards while kicking her legs up in the man's chin. He fell backwards. Yukio stepped backwards. Sakura watched him.

"This cannot be happening. She's just a little girl..." He whispered. Sakura smiled and dodged another swing. She stabbed one of the men in the chest. The other man with the slit stomach came up behind her, his sword raised above his head. Sakura pulled her sword out of the other man's heart and swung horizontally as she turned, slitting the other's throat. Both fell, dead. She looked at her next target. Sakura's eyes widened. She turned quickly, pulling one of her sai. It flew from her hand, hitting her mark in his forehead. Sakura's widened when she realized who it was.

Shigeto stumbled backwards to the wall. When he hit it, he slid down to the floor. Blood came out of his mouth and eyes. He was staring upwards. Sakura winced at the sight. She turned again, throwing her other sai. It hit Yukio in the back as he tried to make a run for it. Yukio fell forwards onto the ground. Sakura walked up to him and removed her sai.Yukio yelped in pain as she did it. He rolled over and looked up at her.

"You...bitch..." He whispered, choking on his own blood. Sakura stared down at him. She slashed her sword across his neck, slitting his throat as well. Yukio's head hit the floor with a dull thud. Sakura looked around for something to clean her sword with. She found a cloth and wiped them clean. She went over to Shigeto.

"Gomen," she whispered. She pulled the sai out of his head slowly so that blood wouldn't squirt out immediately. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around.

Yukio's wife, Sekiko, was looking around horrified at the gory sight before her. She seemed to be trying to find her voice in order to scream. She had not yet seen Sakura. Sakura slunk around in the shadows to get behind Sekiko. She stood behind the woman. Sekiko still had not noticed her.

'_Never leave anyone alive...ever_,' Sakura thought grimly of her orders. She sighed and grabbed the woman from behind. She covered Sekiko's mouth, muffling her screams.

Sekiko smelled cherry blossoms. She saw the shiny weapon rise above her head. Her eyes widened as it stabbed her in the heart. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she did this. She twisted the metal dagger forcefully then slowly removed it from Sekiko's chest. Sekiko's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell next to her husband.

Sakura stared at her completed assignment. It was time to head back to Edo to face her boss and receive her next assignment. She cleaned her sai and headed towards the window where she had entered. She sprinkled cherry blossoms petals around the room. She then headed out the way she came in.

* * *

_Gomen-Sorry_

_Iie-No_

_Nani-What_

_Domo arigatou-Thank you very much_


	4. Chapter 4: The Hanafusa Shikyakus

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 4: The Hanafusa Shikyakus**

* * *

Kyoko's sister, Sasami, knocked on the door to the headman's house. She was one of their maids. Kyoko watched her younger sister. She always watched Sasami until she went inside the house. It was a habit. She was very protective of Sasami, even if she was now fifteen. Sasami turned and waved back at her sister. Kyoko smiled and waved back. 

Sasami stood at the door for another minute or so. She frowned when she noticed not a sound had been made. It sounded as if no one was home. She knocked again.

"Sekiko-sama?" She called loudly. Maybe they were still asleep. That was highly unlikely. Sekiko was not one to sleep past sunrise. She was usually up at an ungodly hour on a daily basis. Sasami knocked one more time.

Kyoko watched her sister. Something was definitely not right. Fuu walked up next to her, straightening her hair. She followed Kyoko's gaze to Sasami.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked. Kyoko shrugged.

"Not a clue. No one's answering at the headman's house. Do you think they left in the middle of the night?" Kyoko asked loudly. Fuu cringed.

"Not so loud, Kyoko. Not that I know of. But, then again, I passed out," Fuu said. She sighed in pain at the dull throbbing of her head.

Sasami sighed and just decided to walk in. It was not like Sekiko was going to yell at her for letting herself in the door. Yukio barely even noticed her from day-to-day. Her name was everything that started with an "S" except Sasami. When Sasami opened the door, the house was deathly silent.

"Why do I get the feeling something is not right?" Fuu asked, squinting at Sasami. Kyoko shrugged.

"I don't know. The problem is, I have the same feeling. By now, Sekiko should be yelling at Sasami for either being late or looking untidy. That woman is unbearable," Kyoko said.

* * *

Sasami saw that a lamp was on in Yukio's study. She swallowed hard and stepped around to look in the room. She was not prepared in any way for what she saw. In response, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Jin was rubbing his head as Sasami screamed. He was walking up behind Fuu and Kyoko. The people in the street turned and looked towards the headman's house. Naturally, everyone started to go forward. Kyoko broke into a run, slipping out of her sandals. Fuu and Jin followed, Jin's hand on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Mugen rubbed his stomach, yawning. He had just heard a rather dim scream. It sounded far off, but it was enough to wake him up. He turned over, noticing that Sakura's belongings were gone. She had left one of her hair ribbons, though. Mugen smelled it. It smelled just like her. Smiling to himself, he stood up to see what all the commotion was outside.

* * *

Sasami ran out of the house, breathing like she was having an asthma attack. She ran directly into Kyoko's arms. She squeezed her sister. Jin walked up beside her. 

"What is the problem?" He asked. Sasami looked over at him, tears in her eyes.

"Horrible...inside...headman...Sekiko-sama..." She whispered. She could not make a coherent sentence. Jin walked inside the house followed by Fuu. Jin looked around, still holding onto his sword's hilt. He went to the study and walked inside. The smell of death and blood overwhelmed him. Fuu peered from around him to see what the problem was. She nearly threw up.

Yukio, Sekiko, Shigeto, and two of Yukio's guards were all laid out on the ground, dead. Jin frowned and examined the cherry blossom petals spread out over Yukio. He looked at the way everyone had died.

"An assassin did this," he whispered.

* * *

Mugen pushed his way through the crowd and met with Kyoko. Kyoko was kneeling, still holding her crying sister. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. 

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Something happened with the headman," she said. Mugen looked at the door to the house and went inside. He went all the way to the study where Jin and Fuu were. Fuu was holding her mouth, obviously trying to stomach the horrific sight before her. Mugen's face frowned up at the smell.

"Well, someone finally knocked old Yukio off," he said, looking at the headman's body. Jin and Fuu turned around, Jin drawing his sword. Mugen laughed. "Relax. It's just me," he said. Jin put his sword away and sighed.

"That it is," he said. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is..."

"Boys, let's keep our minds focused on the problem at hand. Can you tell how long they've been dead?" Fuu asked Jin. Jin took his eyes off of Mugen and looked around at the bodies.

"Well, it had to be after dinner at Ai's ended last night. Shigeto was with us. I'd say they've been dead for about six hours. An assassin did this. Not just some random bandit," Jin said. Fuu nodded.

"How can you tell an assassin did this?" Mugen asked. Jin sighed.

"Look how clean everything is. This person obviously knows how the human body works. There is barely any blood anywhere except what came out of the bodies when they hit the floor. They were killed swiftly and modestly," Jin stated. Mugen just crossed his arms.

"Well, it's about time the old bastard got his come-uppance," he said indifferently. Jin nodded. Fuu looked between the two furiously.

"How can you two be so damn tactless? This whole family was slain and you two have no feeling. Have at least some respect for the dead," Fuu said, looking very angry with them. Jin and Mugen just stared at her.

"The whole family hasn't been slain,"a small voice said from behind them. Fuu, Mugen, and Jin turned to look at Sasami and Kyoko. Sasami was still sniffing. Fuu looked confused.

"Nani? This is everyone, right? Shigeto, Yukio, and Sekiko," she said. Sasami shook her head, rubbing her red eyes.

"Sekiko had a baby about six months ago. You never wondered why she had not made an appearance outside of this place?" Sasami asked. Fuu thought about and realized that about three months ago was the first time she had seen Sekiko in about a year. It had never dawned on her that Sekiko had been absent.

"She was pregnant?" She asked. Sasami nodded.

"That's why she hired Fumiko..." Sasami was cut off.

"Oh my..." A girl with dark brown hair walked in. She gasped at the sight she saw before her. She looked around at Mugen, Jin, and Fuu. "You did this?" She asked. Mugen shook his head.

"No. Fumiko, I found them like this," Sasami said. Fumiko looked at her and nodded. She mentally counted the bodies.

"Where's the baby?" She asked, looking very worried. Before Sasami could answer, the cry of a child answered her question. Fumiko ran down the hall to go up the stairs to the next floor. Sasami looked back at the others.

"Tamami is the daughter of Sekiko and Yukio. They wanted to keep her a secret for a year. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. Fumiko is somewhat her nanny and she cares for the child while Sekiko helps out with Yukio's affairs." Sasami stopped talking when three men pushed in past her and Kyoko.

"What happened here?" The one in charge asked. Mugen sighed. He hated the police. They are incompetent and never, ever got the job done right. All they did was harass people by threatening to arrest them if they don't do what they want.

"An assassin broke into their home and killed them last night," Fuu said, gesturing towards the bodies. Masaru, the policeman, nodded.

"All right. All of you out. This is a crime scene. You should not be in here to begin with. I will be questioning all of you later on."

"Hai, Masaru-san," Kyoko said. Everyone but the policemen filed out as Fumiko came down the hall, carrying a baby girl. She was sniffling. Fumiko tried to hide her face from seeing her family in their murdered state. She walked outside with the others. Fuu turned to face her. She looked at Tamami.

"What's going to happen to her?" She asked. Fumiko shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want them to send her to an orphanage," she said.

"Why don't you raise her?" Mugen said unenthusiastically. Fuu turned and looked at him. "I mean, you've cared for her probably more than her own mother from what Sasami said. She's used to you. You take care of her."

"I couldn't possibly raise a child on my own. Plus, now I have no job. How will I feed her?" She asked. Jin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm sure all of the money that the headman had will go straight to the child. You can use that until you find a job," he said. Fumiko nodded.

"I guess I could..." She whispered. She looked back down at Tamami. The child was staring up at her with big eyes. "Hiya, Mami. How are you doing?" She whispered. Tamami giggled happily. Fuu smiled.

'_To be so innocent. She has no idea what happened last night_,' she thought sadly. The girl had just been orphaned. Fuu gasped. '_Just like me_.'

* * *

Sakura walked across the bridge into Edo. She had been traveling all night and she was now practically running on empty. She walked slowly down the street to a beautiful house. From the outside, it looked like a beautiful house of peace and serenity. Sakura laughed to herself as she thought what a load of crap that is. She walked up the stairs to the front door. Before she opened it, she heard a voice. 

"I could've easily just killed you and you wouldn't have even felt it. You're getting sloppy, Sakura," the voice said. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her head to the left. A girl with a high braided ponytail stood there, smiling.

"Kika, I'm **_REALLY_** not in the mood. Do not test me," Sakura said. Kika laughed.

"Whatever you say, Otome. Okusama is waiting for you," she said. Sakura nodded and walked inside the house. She passed three rooms before she came to a door with a guard. A man about seven inches taller than Sakura was standing over her. He smiled when he saw her.

"Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded weakly.

"Shi. Is okusama in there?" She asked. Shi nodded and stepped to the side, sliding the door open. Sakura stepped inside. She moved the silk hanging curtain out of the way to reveal a woman.

"Otome. You have returned," the woman said. Sakura sighed.

"Hai, okusama," she said. The woman chuckled dryly.

"Otome, come around so that I may see you," she said. Sakura obeyed and walked in front of the lounging woman. She looked Sakura up and down. Satisfied at what she saw, she met Sakura's eyes. "How many times have I asked you to call me by my given name?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Gomen, Hinome," she said. Hinome nodded, popping a cherry in her mouth.

"It is quite all right, Otome. You know I hold you dear to me like you were my own child. You need not be so proper with me. Now, sit and tell me how this assignment was," Hinome said. Sakura nodded. She sat down on a pillow across from Hinome.

"The assignment knew that I was coming. He was rather easy to dispose of."

"Did you leave any witnesses?" Hinome asked, looking at a cherry she was about to eat. Sakura looked down.

"Iie, Hinome. Everyone was eliminated, including the guards he dispatched on me."

"Guards, you say? Guards are pathetic in skill compared to you, Sakura. It is an insult to your capabilities that he set 'guards' on you." Hinome talked through chewing a cherry. Sakura nodded just as the door opened. Sakura looked up as a girl peered around the silk curtain. She smiled immediately.

"Sakura!" The girl yelled, running over to sit with Sakura. She hugged Sakura as soon as she sat.

"Sayuri...I can't breathe," Sakura said in a strangled voice. Sayuri released her best friend. Sakura looked at her. "I have missed you, Sayuri," she said.

"I have missed you as well, Sakura. I see you went straight to see okusama," she said, nodding towards the smiling elder. Hinome shook her head.

"You two are like my own children. Why do you insist on calling me by that proper name?" She asked. Sayuri shrugged and picked up a cherry.

"Bad habits die hard," she mumbled. Sayuri looked back at Sakura. Sakura looked as if she was about to pass out right then and there. She laughed. "Hinome, I think that Sakura is very tired."

"I see that as well, Sayuri. You two may go. I will send San and Ni to retrieve your earnings," Hinome said. Sakura and Sayuri nodded. The bowed and stood up.

As the two walked down the hall, Sayuri looked at Sakura. She knew something was on her friend's mind. They had grown up together since they were both six. She knew Sakura like the back of her hand.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked, looking directly ahead of her. Sakura was pulled from her thoughts.

"Nani?" She asked.

"You heard me just fine," Sayuri said. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Nothing, really. I'm just extremely tired. That's all," she lied. Sayuri laughed outright.

"You can at least sound **_HALF_** convincing, you know. What kind of person do you think I am, anyway? I'm Kohana aka Sayuri. You are Kaori aka Sakura. I've known you since you were six, Sakura. I think you should give me a little more credit. It is quite insulting when you think so little of me," Sayuri said, sounding falsely hurt. Sakura laughed.

"Whatever, Sayuri. If you must know, I met this guy while I was in Sugiyama," she said. Sayuri slid the door open to their room. Sakura went inside and plopped down on her futon. Sayuri sat across from her.

"Oh, really? I'm interested. Was he charming and sweet?" She asked, looking star struck. Sakura stared at her for a moment before she bust out laughing. Sayuri looked confused. Sakura was holding her sides. She finally caught her breath and looked back at Sayuri.

"No. In fact, he lacks both of those attributes. He's a total jerk, to tell you the truth. He is tactless, arrogant, sloppy, mean, perverted, and lazy," Sakura said. She looked up.

"Sounds like someone I know..." Sayuri said. Sakura threw one of her pillows at her. "And he's so great because..." She said. Sakura laughed.

"He's actually kind of fun to be around. He's not as badass as he makes himself out to be. I think I might actually like him. I don't know if he likes me, though."

"How did you meet?" Sayuri asked. Sakura yawned.

"Well, some thugs were harassing me in a tea house. They followed me out and tried to rape me or whatever. So, you know me. I wait until the person thinks they are home free until I strike. Well, this guy tries to save me. I said I don't need his help, but he stayed and helped me fight them anyway. He wanted to know my name and I said if he could disarm me, then I'd give it to him. If not, he had to find me a place to stay. So, I disarmed him and I spent the night at his house. The next day, we sort of sparred." Sakura lay down.

"Is he any good?" Sayuri asked. Sakura yawned again and nodded.

"Actually, he's a perfect match for me. I'd never admit that to him, though. His head would swell so much that he wouldn't be able to hold it up any longer. But, he was actually pretty nice to me, in a strange way." Sakura's eyes closed. Sayuri watched her friend a moment longer before leaving the room.

* * *

Mugen sat on the porch of their house, twiddling Sakura's ribbon between his fingers. He was so lost in his thought that he did not see Masaru walk up with two of his cronies. 

"Hey, Mugen," he said. Mugen looked up at him and frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. Masaru frowned at his disrespect.

"Have you ever heard of the Hanafusa Shikyakus?" He asked. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"The Hanafusa Shikyakus!" Masaru yelled.

"Iie, jerk-off. Now get the hell off of my porch," Mugen said.

"You mean to tell me you've actually never heard of them?" Masaru asked. Mugen stood up and faced the man.

"Iie! Damnit, get the fuck off of my porch and leave me the hell alone," Mugen yelled. Masaru backed up, not really wanting to challenge Mugen. That would definitely be a fight he would lose.

"We'll be back, jackass," Masaru said as he walked away. Mugen rolled his eyes and went inside. Fuu was drinking tea with Jin. They looked up at him.

"Mugen, are you okay?" Fuu asked. Jin frowned at Mugen. He was not used to seeing him look so down and distraught. Mugen waved his hand and sat down roughly.

"Hai. I'm fine. Jin, have you ever heard of the Hanafusa Shikyakus?" Mugen asked, yawning lazily and scratching his stomach. Jin nearly dropped his cup. Both Mugen and Fuu looked confused at his actions.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked. Mugen shrugged.

"Masaru just finished asking me about them. You know who they are?" He asked. Jin nodded solemnly. "Well?"

"They are very good and efficient assassins. No one really knows **_WHO_** they are. But, then again, all who have seen them in person have died horrible deaths," Jin said, sitting his cup down. Fuu looked at him then at Mugen.

"Do they think that the headman and his family were killed by one of them?"

"Perhaps. Even I wouldn't rule that out. I've seen what they are capable of firsthand. One of them can slay ten men at the same time, they are that skilled of fighters," Jin said.

"Ha! That's nothing. You or I can do that!" Mugen said. Jin shook his head.

"That may be true, Mugen. Unfortunately, that is practice for them. I pride myself on being very fast and efficient, but these assassins are in a league of their own. You could be talking to one and not even know it. They can infiltrate anyone's life and kill them without being suspected."

"So, they're like super-assassins, eh? Sounds like fun." Mugen looked at the silk ribbon in his hand that smelled so much like cherry blossoms. Fuu noticed him and smiled. She got up and walked over to him. She kneeled in front of him and touched his hands. Mugen looked confused by her actions. If Fuu could help it, she would never, ever touch him.

"Why don't you just go find her?" Fuu asked. Mugen looked back at the ribbon.

"Why?" He asked. Fuu sighed.

"I'll let you figure that one out by yourself." She stood up.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to the sun's rays being shone in her face. She mumbled something illegible and rolled over, trying to shield her face. She heard chuckling. 

"Rise and shine, Otome!" A voice said. The person jumped on top of Sakura. Sakura squirmed underneath the person. They were too heavy to be Sayuri.

"Get off of me, Shoubi, or I will make you wish you had," Sakura said. Shoubi laughed.

"Ooh. A bit touchy this morning, aren't we, Otome? Anyway, Hoshi and Kin-Kin pare here. They want to see you right now. Hoshi does not look happy," Shoubi warned. Sakura sighed and sat up as Shoubi got off of her. "I'll see you up there." She left the room.

Sakura walked into a large room. Hoshiakari and Kinpa were sitting there. Hinome was also there. She smiled when she saw Sakura. Sakura sat down across from them a bowed.

"Hoshi-san. Kin-Kin," she said. The two women nodded. Sakura looked up and saw four guys standing behind them. Ichi, Ni, San, and Shi all winked down at the youngest member of the Hanafusa Shikyakus.

"Well, it took you two weeks to complete your assignment, Sakura. Why was this?" Hoshi asked. Sakura sighed.

"I wanted to watch the assignment. I wanted to learn his schedule," Sakura said. Hoshi nodded.

"A great strategy, Sakura. How many did you kill?" Kin-Kin asked. Sakura tried to count the bodies.

"Including the assignment, I killed five people, Kin-Kin. I killed the assignment, his wife, his son, and two guards. That is all," Sakura answered. Kin-Kin nodded.

"Very good, Sakura. You are surely gaining quite a reputation with out clients. You are very efficient. You are so efficient that you have a new assignment. Sayuri will be joining you on this. The assignment is still in Sugiyama," Hinome said. Sakura's breath caught for a moment.

Sayuri watched from the hallway. Kika and Kiku, the twins, watched as well. Sayuri noticed her friend's sudden stiffness. Hinome pushed a scroll towards her. Sakura picked it up and read it. She rolled the scroll back up and looked at her superiors.

"When shall we leave?" She asked. Hinome and Hoshi exchanged looks.

"In three days time. I'm sure they are wondering what happened in Sugiyama with the headman. You are dismissed, Sakura," Hinome said. Sakura bowed again and left the room. When she left, Sayuri grabbed her arm.

"You get to see your boyfriend again," she whispered. Sakura nodded. Sayuri looked confused. "Aren't you happy?" She asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Sayuri, I'm an assassin. You're an assassin. We can't have feelings. It doesn't come with the job. We are cold-blooded killers. That guy will be nothing but a hindrance to me. I cannot let him get to me. So, I will not pursue him. Don't mention him again," Sakura said. Sayuri nodded.

"We will see what happens when we go. I'd like to meet him anyway," Sayuri said just to annoy Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Sayuri grinning like mad.


	5. Chapter 5: So Seductive

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 5: So Seductive**

* * *

Mugen opened his eyes. He looked to his left at the sleeping girl next to him. Hakumi shifted in her sleep, smiling happily. Mugen rolled his eyes and sat up quietly, trying not to wake Hakumi. He stood up and dressed quickly. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He made a mad dash for Hakumi's window and jumped out just as the door slid open. 

Naemi looked around her daughter's room. Hakumi was fast asleep, looking as innocent as ever. Naemi smiled and gave the room one more glance before sliding the door closed.

Outside, Mugen breathed easier when he heard the door close to Hakumi's room. He stood up and dusted himself off. Sighing, he started to walk to the house. He was in no way prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

Fuu and Jin were engaged in what looked like a game of strip chess. Fuu was facing the door, topless and smiling. She looked up as Mugen walked in and screamed. Jin whirled, grabbing his katana. Mugen looked mortified at Jin.

"What the fuck! This is **_SICK_**!" Mugen closed his eyes. Fuu scrambled to cover herself and she ran to her room, slamming the door shut. Jin stood up in all his naked glory, gathering his things.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said. Mugen opened his eyes, determined to look him in the face.

"What? I live here, damnit!" Mugen stormed pass Jin towards Fuu's room.

Fuu was nervously biting her nails and rocking back and forth. She sighed when she heard the door slide open roughly. She turned slowly to face a very angry Mugen. He was staring down at her with contempt.

"You're fucking that idiot? How long has this shit been going on?" He yelled at her. Fuu smiled innocently.

"Well, what do you mean, exactly? How long have we been playing strip chess or how long have we been together?" She said. Mugen's eye twitched.

"Both!"

"Well it started by us playing a game of strip chess. That was about six months ago..." Fuu looked thoughtful. Jin sauntered pass Mugen without a care in the world and sat down on her futon. Mugen crossed his arms, his eye still twitching.

"**_SIX MONTHS_**! And you just didn't feel the need to tell me something like this?" Mugen asked. Fuu shrugged.

"Well, after a while, we thought you could've figured it out by yourself," she said meekly.

"You forget who he is, Fuu. He isn't exactly the most observant of people," Jin said calmly. Mugen's eyes cut towards him. He drew his sword quickly and pointed it at Jin. Jin quietly looked down it at Mugen.

"Listen, you prick. I'm definitely in no mood for your fucking wisecracks," Mugen said. He turned his sword towards Fuu, who gasped. Jin did not move. "We will continue this conversation soon. You two are very lucky I'm tired as hell." Mugen sheathed his sword and stalked out of the room. Fuu let out a long sigh and looked at Jin. She punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jin asked calmly.

"He could've cut me! You weren't going to help?" She yelled at him. Jin just smirked, taking Fuu off guard.

"I am confident that by now Mugen will never threaten your life and actually follow through with it. He wasn't going to hurt you," Jin said calmly. Fuu crossed her arms and lay down.

"Yeah, whatever. It's easy for you to say. You can actually fight him," she mumbled.

Mugen fell face first on his futon. How had he totally missed something like Jin and Fuu? They had obviously been sneaking around. Mugen turned over, putting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling.

'_I'm not that damn unobservant, am I_?' Mugen sighed and closed his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sakura smiling at him or Sakura holding her small sword at him.

"Damnit," he whispered.

* * *

Sakura tied her sack together. She hid her sai in her sash. She put on her sandals and looked at Sayuri. Sayuri was standing at the door to the room, smiling with her arms crossed. She winked at Sakura and picked up her things. 

"Ready?" She asked her friend. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go." Sakura walked past Sayuri. Sayuri frowned.

"Whatever you say, Otome," Sayuri said sarcastically. Sakura cringed at the nickname. Although she hated it, everyone called her by it. It was what she got for being the youngest assassin. As she passed Hinome's room, the woman called to them.

"Otome and Sayuri, come in here before you depart," she called. Sakura stopped and turned to face her door. Ichi stood there and stepped to the side. Sakura and Sayuri entered, walking around the curtain to see Hinome. She smiled when she saw the girls.

"Hai, okusama?" Sayuri and Sakura bowed their heads.

"What did I say, you two?"

"Old habits die hard," Sayuri said. Hinome nodded.

"I see that saying is apparently true. Otome?" Hinome focused on Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. She could feel Hinome analyzing her slowly. She knew that Hinome was going to be able to tell something was bothering her.

"Hai, Hinome-sama?" She asked. Hinome put a cherry in her mouth. She chewed slowly.

"Something is troubling you," she said. Sakura shook her head furiously. Sayuri looked from one to the other, curious as to what was going to happen.

"Iie, Hinome-sama. Nothing is wrong with me," Sakura said. Hinome shook her head.

"It was not a question, Otome. It was a statement of fact. I have cared for you since you were six. I believe I know when something is bothering you. What is wrong? Is it the assignment? Does something trouble you about it?" Hinome asked. Sakura shook her head again.

"Nothing is wrong, Hinome. I am fine, I assure you," she said, trying to sound convincing. Hinome, seeing that she was not going to get the truth out of Sakura, just nodded.

"You are dismissed. Hurry back. Sayuri, stay with me for a moment. Sakura, go on ahead. Sayuri will catch up with you," Hinome said. Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. Sayuri faced Hinome.

"What is it, Hinome-sama?" She asked. Hinome put another cherry in her mouth.

"Watch out for Otome. I have feeling she might do something rather reckless during this assignment. I want it done as efficiently as possible. Make sure it is accomplished by any means necessary, Sayuri. I will not tolerate failure," Hinome said.

"Hai, Hinome-sama." Sayuri bowed. Hinome nodded in dismissal and Sayuri walked out. She was curious as to what Hinome meant. Shaking off her suspicions, Sayuri went to catch up with her best friend.

* * *

Five days later, Mugen woke up to the loud knocking at the door of the house. He growled something and listened to see if Fuu or Jin were going to answer it. Hearing that no movement was being made in the house, Mugen got off of his futon and stalked to the door, carrying his sword. 

"I swear if you are not someone of importance, I'm going to collect your head," Mugen said. He slid the door open noisily.

"Hi, Mugen!" Hakumi threw herself on Mugen. Mugen stared down at the girl, unsure of what to do. She rubbed her face in his chest. "You left me again, Mugen. Why don't you ever stay until morning?" She asked. Mugen pried her off of him and took a step back.

"Because your mother will skin me alive if I don't. She checks up on you every night," he said. Hakumi nodded.

"You can at least wake me up before you go..." She whined. Mugen sighed.

* * *

Fuu walked up to the front, tying the sash on her robe. She saw Mugen talking to Hakumi and growled something illegible. She had always thought that Hakumi was nothing but a slut. Apparently, she was so naïve that she could not see that Mugen was obviously using her. She hid behind the wall, eavesdropping.

* * *

"Listen, Hakumi. You're a really nice girl and all, but..." Mugen began. Hakumi stared at him with a blank look on her face. Mugen took a deep breath. "...I don't think I should see you anymore," he said quickly. Fuu snickered to herself as Hakumi looked at Mugen as if he had said something offensive. 

"Nani?" Hakumi looked confused. Fuu resisted the urge to just bust out laughing all at once. Mugen sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"I don't think we should meet anymore. I can still be your friend, though," he said. Hakumi's bottom lip quivered. Fuu's eyes widened as she heard the sound of a hand going across someone's face.

Mugen's cheek stung. He turned his head as he saw Hakumi storming off. She pushed some little kid out of her way. She was most likely going to go and cry to her mother about how Mugen had used her or something of the sort. Then Ai would have to come to his rescue so that the villagers would not try to kill him. Mugen sighed as he slid the door closed. This was going to be a long day.

"Smooth, Mugen. Very smooth," Fuu said as she walked past him. Mugen grabbed her by her ponytail. Fuu's eyes opened as she felt herself be jerked back.

"Nani? You thought I was kidding when I said that I wasn't through with you? I might've let a few days slide by, but I'm not done with you two yet," he said. Fuu struggled in his grasp. Mugen merely dragged Fuu back to her room where Jin was dressing. He threw the small girl back on her futon.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Mugen?" She yelled, glaring maliciously back at him. Mugen crossed his arms.

"I just want to know why you two decided to sneak around like some fucking punks," Mugen asked with his arms crossed. Fuu looked at Jin. Jin stood up and faced Mugen.

"What does it matter? You know now, so get over yourself." Jin started walking towards the door. Mugen glared at him. He grabbed Jin by the neck. Jin just stared at him. Fuu sighed and shook her head.

"If you hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body very slowly and very painfully," he said in a low tone. Jin smirked.

"Really, now? Not that I would ever do that, but I'd love to see you try," Jin said. The lightning practically crackled between them. Fuu walked between them.

"All right, children. No need to start the testosterone wars yet. It's too damn early in the morning. I'm going to go get a bath. Jin, are you coming?" Fuu walked past Mugen. Jin stared Mugen in the eyes and smirked.

"Of course," he said. He left Mugen standing there. Mugen rolled his eyes and started to head for the tea house.

Kyoko was inside, cleaning the tables. She smiled when she saw Mugen. Mugen sat down heavily and looked up at her as she approached him.

"Aw, Mugen. Are you still sulking about that chick leaving?" Kyoko asked. She sat down a cup of tea in front of him. Mugen frowned at her.

"Me? Missing a scrawny bitch? You've got to be kidding me, Kyoko. Why would I miss a girl I only knew for a day?" Mugen asked. Kyoko smirked.

"I forgot. You are the great womanizing Mugen. How dare I assume that you give a damn about any girl?" Kyoko said in a mocking tone. Mugen looked away from her, poking out his bottom lip.

"I am not a womanizer."

"Yeah and Jin's not screwing Fuu," Kyoko said sarcastically. Mugen glared back at her. Kyoko smirked.

"You knew about that?"

"The whole damn village knew about it. You're just so damn inattentive..."

"You know what? Shut the fuck up before I cut your bottom lip off," Mugen said. Kyoko nodded and went to tend to some other guests. Mugen sipped his tea sullenly. He let his thoughts drift back to Sakura. He would love to fight her again.

* * *

Sakura and Sayuri walked across the bridge into Sugiyama. The town was waking up. Sayuri looked at Sakura. Sakura was looking around. Sayuri smirked and crossed her arms. Sakura looked over at her. 

"Nani?" She asked. Sayuri just smiled widely at her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Looking for someone in particular, Sakura?" She asked. Sakura resisted the urge to push her friend in the creek and started walking towards the town. Sayuri followed her, picking a lily out of a patch and putting it in her hair. She began whistling as they approached the tea house. Sakura closed her eyes before going inside.

* * *

Mugen looked up just as a girl walked in. Another female entered beside her. The sun to their backs made their faces dark. Across the room, Kyoko turned her head. When the cloth covered the doorway again, Kyoko gasped, as did Mugen. 

Sakura stood, looking around. She was praying her heart out that Mugen would not be in there. She turned her head and instantly, their eyes met. Sakura inhaled sharply. Next to her, Sayuri looked at her friend. She followed Sakura's gaze and saw Mugen staring back at her. Sayuri smiled and sauntered over to Mugen. She slid down next him.

"Hi there. I'm Sayuri." Sayuri held out her hand. Mugen tore his eyes away from Sakura and looked at the cute Sayuri. She looked a little older than Sakura. She also smelled of a flower: a lily.

"You're with her?" Mugen asked. Sayuri nodded. Mugen looked her up and down. "What are you? Her sister?" He asked. Sayuri shook her head. She removed the long staff-like object from around her shoulder and relaxed in the seat.

"I'm her best friend. I guess you can say we're something like sisters. Isn't that right, Sakura?" Sayuri turned her head and looked Sakura in the eye. Sakura blinked from her stupor at the sound of her name. She narrowed her eyes and started walking forward.

"I see you've met Sayuri," Sakura said primly as she sat down. Kyoko walked over to her, beaming.

"Good to see you back, Sakura. The same?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Kyoko looked over at Sayuri. Sayuri was enjoying herself a little too much. "And what can I get you?" She asked. Sayuri looked at her.

"Well, I just want some sake. That's all," she said. Kyoko nodded and disappeared. Mugen looked past Sayuri at the long, staff-like object that was wrapped up.

"What's that?" He asked. Sayuri looked over to her weapon. She picked it up and uncovered it. The staff had a large blade at the end of it. Sayuri lifted it with ease, despite its length.

"This is a zanbatou. It's basically just a bo with a large blade at the end of it. Very, very deadly if you know how to use it right," Sayuri said, admiring her weapon. Sakura lowered her head and shook it. Sayuri sat the rod down. "So, what's your name? Equivalent exchange, sweetie," she said, winking at him.

"Mugen's the name..." He said.

"...and womanizing's his game," Kyoko said as she sat Sakura's food in front of her. Sayuri immediately took a dumpling off of her plate and popped it in her mouth. Sakura chose to ignore the action until Sayuri did it again. In the blink of an eye, one of her sai appeared to be stabbing Sayuri in the hand. In actuality, it was between her fingers. Sayuri laughed.

"You know, one of these days you're going to miss when you do that and I'll be very unhappy with you," she said with a mouth full of food. Sakura turned her head at her friend.

"What makes you think I didn't miss?" She asked in a deadly tone. Sayuri stopped chewing and looked at her friend. Sakura smiled, satisfied with her friend's reaction. She removed to sai out of the table and put it back in her sash.

"You're pretty quick with those. I never even saw you reach for it," Mugen said lazily. This was the first time that he had acknowledged her by speaking. Sakura looked over at him. He was staring her down.

"It comes with knowing how to fight for most of your life," Sakura said. Mugen nodded.

"I'm curious. Why'd you come back?" He asked. Sayuri and Sakura looked at each other. They both knew that someone was going to ask this question. The only thing was that neither had figured out what to say when that time came. Thinking quickly, Sayuri faced Mugen, smiling.

"We needed a break from Edo, you know? Life there can get so stressful. So, we can consider this a little vacation," Sakura said quickly. Mugen looked between the two girls. Sakura nodded.

"Hai. We did need a vacation. Sakura can get so caught up in her work that she forgets to have fun. Don't you, Sakura?" Sayuri asked. Sakura turned her head slowly towards her friend. Sayuri nudged her in the side.

"Hai. I don't know how to have fun like Sayuri says," Sakura said. Mugen looked from one to the other.

"What do you do exactly?" Mugen asked pointedly. Sakura just stared at him blankly.

"I thought I told you already."

"What is the most frequent job you get?"

"Housekeeping," Sakura said in a low voice. Mugen resisted the urge to laugh. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you laughing? What's so damn funny?" Sakura asked, frowning. Mugen looked back at her, trying to stifle his laughter.

"You just don't look like the 'housekeeping' type. That's all," Mugen said. Sayuri laughed without any qualms. Sakura turned her head towards her.

"He does have a point, Sakura. I mean, you can fight rather well. If I had to choose what your profession would be, it would be an assassin, not a housekeeper," Sayuri said between giggles. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Is that so, Sayuri? I don't know whether or not that's a compliment," she said.

"I would take it as a compliment," Mugen said. Sakura smirked.

"Of course an ignorant, womanizing idiot like you would. I bet you find a girl that can kick your ass a turn on, don't you?" Sakura asked, eating a dumpling. Mugen watched as she put it in her mouth slowly. She was doing it on purpose. Mugen swallowed hard.

"No, I don't actually. I prefer the ones that submit to my fantastic charm," Mugen said. Sakura nearly choked on the dumpling. Mugen smirked at her distress. Sayuri just watched their exchange. She knew exactly where this was headed. Kyoko watched from the other side of the tea house. She knew it as well.

"Charm? You call fucking girls between the ages of fifteen and eighteen charm? If you ask me, I think those girls have really low standards," Sakura countered.

"You're just mad because you probably haven't gotten any in ages. That's probably why you have a stick up your ass," Mugen said. Sayuri watched Sakura's facial expression drop. She stared Mugen in his eyes. By staring in her eyes, Mugen realized something. He began laughing.

"There you go with that fucking laughing again. Do you mind telling me what's so fucking funny this time?" Sakura asked. Mugen nodded eagerly.

"You're a virgin," he said. Sakura frowned.

"And how did you come to that conclusion? You don't know anything about me," Sakura said defensively. Mugen looked at her face.

"It's written all over your face." Mugen leaned over the table and got in her face. Sakura just looked at him. "You know, I could rectify that for you..." He whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. She pulled out one of her sai and pointed it into his neck. Mugen smiled.

"You're such a pervert," Sakura mumbled.

Sayuri looked over at Kyoko. Things were not looking too good. At this rate, Sakura would kill Mugen. Kyoko just shrugged. Sayuri sighed and watched the two. No one saw Mugen's hand slowly moving towards the sheath next to him.

"You've got so much sexual frustration that you're probably aching for me to fuck you. From the looks of it, you'd probably like it very much," Mugen said, egging her on. Sakura pushed the sai in his neck harder.

"Don't make me kill you right here, Mugen," she whispered in a deadly tone. Mugen smiled. In half a second, he had knocked the sai right out of Sakura's hand. It went flying across the room, making several patrons duck. In a flash, Sakura was standing with her own sword drawn. Both held their swords to the other.

"We can do this here or we can take it outside," Mugen said. Sakura frowned at his nonchalant attitude. She thrust forward. Mugen sidestepped her. Sakura smiled to herself and threw her leg up behind her. Mugen's face met her heel. Sayuri got up and moved towards the other side of the room. Sakura turned around quickly.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Sakura said. Mugen growled some very colorful words and ran towards her. Sakura ducked his blow and tripped him up. Mugen caught himself and bounced backwards. Sakura went for him and swung. This time, Mugen kicked her dead in the stomach. Sakura stumbled backwards, feeling the wind getting knocked out of her.

"What the hell? Do you have metal on your shoes?" She asked, coughing. Mugen smiled.

"You can't handle it?" He asked. Sakura smirked and slashed downwards at Mugen's foot. Mugen stepped back but in the process his shoe fell off. With unmatched quickness, Sakura picked his show up. As Mugen realized what she had done, he looked up to see his own shoe come flying towards his face.

"Oh, I can handle it. The question is, can you?" Sakura said. Mugen ducked his own shoe and turned to face Sakura. He met the sole of her sandals.

"Hey, you two! Take it outside!" Kyoko yelled. Sakura nodded as Mugen regained his bearings.

"Catch me if you can, Mugen," Sakura said. Mugen growled again and started stalking calmly towards her. This took Sakura completely off guard. What was he going to do? Before she could raise her sword in a defensive position, Mugen swung horizontally at her. Sakura had to suck her stomach in. The very tip of his sword cut her shirt. Sakura frowned and Mugen smirked arrogantly. "Asshole..." Sakura growled.

"Domo arigatou," Mugen said. Sakura spun around to kick him. Mugen grabbed her tiny foot. Sakura tried to get free of him. Mugen smiled and looked at her foot. "You have a pretty foot, Sakura," He said. Sakura frowned. She jumped up off of her other foot and kicked Mugen in his chest. Mugen released her and stumbled backwards. They then began a fight with their swords.

Eventually, they ended up outside. Fuu and Jin were walking down the street. Fuu frowned when she realized who it was.

"He can't resist fighting someone at least once a day, can he?" She said. Jin shook his head. "Then he's fighting a girl to make it worse. I'm going to put an end to this right now," Fuu said. She started walking forward. Jin grabbed her arm.

"I think that the girl is doing just fine on her own," he said. Fuu looked back at the girl. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Kick his ass, Sakura!" Fuu yelled.

Mugen blinked. That was Fuu's voice.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway!" He yelled. Sakura came at him again. Mugen was pushed back as he blocked her strike. The little girl was pretty strong. She pushed on him.

"Having a little trouble, Mugen?" Sakura asked. Mugen smirked right back at her.

"Not at all." He kicked her in the stomach. Sakura fell backwards but not before swinging horizontally. Her sword nicked Mugen on his cheek. Sakura landed on her butt. Mugen jumped up to swing down on her. Sakura looked up at him. She put her legs up and flipped him over. They both rolled over and stood up quickly, pointing their swords. Mugen ran towards her. Sakura readied herself. Mugen smiled viciously.

Sakura was taken completely off guard and Mugen grabbed her wrist and swung her around. He twisted it very hard and Sakura was forced to release her sword. Mugen turned around, still holding her. Sakura thought quickly and kicked him. Mugen released her. Sakura looked to her left and saw her sword. Mugen ran up to her. Sakura dodged his onslaught with relative ease. Mugen backed her into the wall of the tea house. He threw his sword at her, barely missing her head. Sakura did not even flinch. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in to her face.

"You're pretty good, you know that? That's the best fight I've had in a long while," he said. Sakura smirked.

"I could say the same about you," she said in low voice. Mugen inhaled her scent.

'_Cherry blossoms again_,' he thought. He flinched when he felt something poking him in his stomach. Mugen looked down and saw that Sakura was holding one of her sai in his gut. He looked back up at her.

"I win," she said. Mugen put his arms down. Sakura got up on the tips of her toes and leaned close to his ear. "You're still pretty good. But, I bet you can do better." Sakura smirked and slipped out from around him, leaving much to the imagination. Fuu watched her walk over to her sword. Sakura went over to her and Jin.

"You're back, I see," Jin said. Sakura nodded. Sayuri walked up to her side.

"This is my friend," Sakura said.

"My name's Sayuri," Sayuri said.

"I'm Fuu and this is Jin. I'm sure you've already met the bastard known to all as Mugen," Fuu said. Sayuri nodded.

"He started the whole fight," Sayuri said.

"I did not!" Mugen yelled while walking up to Sakura's other side. Sakura faced him.

"You did! Don't lie," she said. Mugen's bottom lip quivered.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" They went back and forth for about a minute before Jin thumped Mugen on his head. Mugen faced him.

"Do you want some of this, four-eyes?" He asked.

"Four-eyes? Are you serious?" Jin said. Mugen frowned and walked off towards Ai's place. Sakura smiled and crossed her arms. She looked at the headman's house. It was blocked off.

"What happened there?" Sayuri asked. Sakura looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. Sayuri winked unnoticeably at her.

"Oh, that's the headman's house. He was killed about a week and a half ago. Jin said an assassin did it. Masaru thinks that one of the Hanafusa Shikyakus did it. I've never heard of them. Their supposed to be like this elite group of assassins from what Jin told me," Fuu said. Jin nodded.

"The Hanafusa Shikyakus, huh? Never heard of them. They sound like a good fight, though," Sayuri said. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at Fuu.

"Can we stay with you all?" Sakura asked. Fuu nodded happily.

"Jin sleeps in my room from now on, so I guess you two can share his for as long as you like. I'm sure Mugen won't mind you being there, Sakura. I seriously think he likes you," Fuu said. Sakura just stared blankly at her.

"So do I," Sayuri said slyly. Sakura turned towards her and frowned.

"Yeah right. Mugen's not for me, I can assure you. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met. I'm surprised any girl would like him." Sakura crossed her arms. Fuu smiled.

'_Denial_,' she thought.

"Believe me, you should be surprised. Well, I'm going to work. Jin will be at the bookstore if you need him. I'm sure you know where to find Mugen. He spends so much time at Ai's place he might as well live there." Fuu walked off with Jin.

"Come on." Sakura started walking. Sayuri followed her. When they arrived at the house, Sayuri immediately went to sleep. Sakura shook her head as her friend began snoring almost as soon as she hit the futon. Sakura looked around and decided to pay Ai a visit. She stopped when she got to the door of the house.

'_What the hell are you doing? Mugen's over there_,' the little voice in her mind said.

"I'm going to see Ai. She's my friend. Who cares if Mugen's there?" Sakura whispered to herself. The voice said nothing else. Sakura began walking. When she arrived at Ai's, she saw the woman look up. She smiled at Sakura.

"I see you have returned, hime," Ai said. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she walked in.

"Hime?"

"Well, you sure do carry yourself like one. I presume you are looking for Mugen," Ai said. Sakura shook her head quickly.

"Iie. I'm not looking for him," Sakura said quickly. Ai nodded, not believing a word that Sakura just said. As if on cue, Mugen came from the back carrying some bags.

"Here's that rice you wanted," he said. Ai nodded.

"Sit it in the kitchen, sweetheart," Ai said. Mugen nodded and turned his head. Sakura was standing there. He smirked and threw a bag towards her. Sakura caught the heavy bag and stumbled backwards.

"You asshole!" Sakura yelled and she struggled to hold the bag correctly. Mugen waved his other hand.

"Stop your whining and come on," he said. Ai smiled as Sakura muttered under her breath as she followed Mugen. When they put the bags away, Mugen rounded on her. "Come to see me, have you?" He asked. Sakura frowned.

"You assume a lot. You must really think highly of yourself." Sakura tried to go around him. Mugen nearly clotheslined her as she tried to pass. Sakura had to duck in order to avoid it.

"Tell me what you meant earlier," Mugen said. Sakura looked at him.

"Meant by what?"

"When you said that I could do better."

"I meant that you can do better when you fight me. I know you hold back," she said. Mugen grinned.

"My, my. Aren't you the observant one? I wouldn't want to scar that pretty face, now would I? It would be a shame to do that," Mugen said. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to go around him. He stopped her again.

"Stop being an asshole and let me pass you," Sakura said. Mugen shook his head.

"Fucking is great. You should try it some time," Mugen said. Sakura nodded. She stood directly in front of Mugen.

"Maybe I will. I could with a big, strong man such as yourself. I'm sure you'd do a great job, wouldn't you, Mugen?" She said, drawing circles on his chest. Mugen stared down at the short girl.

"Hai. I suppose so," he said. Sakura smiled. She got up on her toes, making sure to push up against him flirtatiously.

"Hmm. That sounds very good. You'd fuck me right, wouldn't you, Mugen?" She whispered hotly, raising her knee slightly. Mugen flinched a bit.

"Hai," he mumbled.

"You'd like to do me right here, wouldn't you, Mugen?"

"Hai."

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned. She felt something against her leg. "Down, boy." She smirked, having accomplished her goal. She came back down off of her toes. She looked down, smirking. Then she looked Mugen back in his eyes. "Always a pleasure." She walked past him. Mugen looked heartbroken.

"You bitch!"

* * *

_Hime-princess_

* * *

_**AN: That was great, wasn't it? LOL**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Iris Assassin

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 6: The Iris Assassin**

* * *

A girl sat on top of a large house. She heard the laughing and jeering of many men beneath her. Smirking, she stood up and straightened her kimono. She made her was down to the ground swiftly and silently. Dusting herself off, she walked around to the front of the house. Three men were standing guard. One of them spotted her. 

"Whoa, there. What are you doing out here so late?" He asked her. The girl just smiled as he approached her.

"I'm lost. Do you think you could give me directions?" The girl said. The man smiled and kept coming towards her. He did not see the glimmer of steel until it was too late. The girl's katana cut his head clean off. The other two guards immediately drew their swords. The girl showed both of her hands. She held two katanas.

"Who are you?" One of the others asked. The girl smirked and ran forward. In four swift moves, she had beheaded both of the men.

"You need not worry about that," she whispered. She let herself in the house and started walking towards the source of all the laughter. She stopped in front of the door. Smiling, she removed her shoes and slid the door open.

The laughter quieted as everyone noticed the small girl standing there. One of the men stood up and examined her more closely. The girl hid her katanas behind her back.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl slid the door shut behind her. She looked up and smirked.

"A Hanafusa Shikyaku," she whispered.

* * *

Masaru read the scroll sent to him three days earlier. He frowned as it concluded. Rolling it back up, he took out some of his own parchment and began scribbling on it. He grabbed a nail and walked outside. He posted the notice on his door. 

Sayuri, Sakura, and Fuu walked down the street. They saw Masaru posting his little note and squinted to read it.

"What does it say?" Sayuri asked, straining to see.

"It looks like there's been another assassination not too far from here," Fuu said.

"Hai. Word on the street is that it was a bunch of yakuza bosses that were slain three days ago,"a voice said from behind them. The three turned and saw Kyoko standing there.

"Yakuza bosses? How many?" Sakura asked.

"About five, I think. Plus, the guards that were there were also dead," Kyoko said.

"How were they killed?"

"They were all decapitated, execution style. There were irises left on all of the heads. I guess Masaru is giving us warning that assassins are nearby. Listen, Fuu, we need to get back to work before Midori gives herself an aneurism." Kyoko turned, folding her arms inside her kimono. Fuu nodded and followed after her.

"I'll see you two later," she said. Sayuri and Sakura waved goodbye. Once Kyoko and Fuu were out of earshot, Sakura looked worriedly at Sayuri.

"Do you think it was Ayame?" She asked. Sayuri shook her head.

"I don't 'think,' Sakura. I **_KNOW_** it was Ayame. Her bloodthirsty ass probably enjoyed every minute of it, too. I don't think she'll come through here. If she did, that would be bad news. Ayame's liable to try anything, especially when she gets drunk."

"You say that as if you are inferior to Ayame." Sakura crossed her arms. Sayuri laughed.

"I say that because I **_KNOW_** I am inferior to her. I'm not going to even try and make myself believe that I can actually beat the bitch. That's why Ayame is the leader, in a manner-of-speaking. She is crazy. That's what makes her a good assassin."

"I could beat her," Sakura said. Sayuri nodded.

"That I am sure of, Sakura. Ayame was always jealous of you. Besides, Hoshi-sama recruited Ayame. You've beaten Hoshi-sama before so I'm sure you can beat Ayame. Their styles are very similar. I'm going to Ai's. Want to come?" Sayuri changed the subject. Sakura shook her head.

"Iie. I want to take a bath. I'll be over at the springs," Sakura said. Sayuri nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. Sakura went back to the house to grab some things then headed to the springs.

* * *

Mugen relaxed in a tree. He stared up at the clear blue sky, inhaling the scent of the hot springs. The wind blew and with it came an all too familiar smell. He sat up and looked around below him. Nothing was there. He shook off his suspicions and sat back. The wind blew again and the scent caught Mugen's nose again. He heard nearby humming and hid himself behind some branches.

* * *

Sakura stepped through the brush. She glanced around, looking for intruders. When she figured she was alone, she put all her weapons down and her towels. She untied her sash and started to slip the kimono off her shoulders. She undressed completely and stepped in the water. Sakura untied her hair and the braids unraveled.

* * *

Mugen wobbled in the tree, struggling to keep his balance. He stepped on a branch, praying that it would not break. If Sakura saw him, she would indeed attempt to kill him. Mugen breathed easier when the branch withstood his weight...for all of ten seconds. The branch broke.

* * *

Sakura turned around in the water just in time to see a body hit the grass. She kneeled in the water. She squinted as the body flinched and realization washed over her. The body rolled over, revealing its face. 

Mugen rubbed his head as he rolled over. He sat up and looked aver at the water. Sakura was staring at him, her eyes burning with anger. She began moving to get out of the water.

Sakura, forgetting all about her nakedness, climbed out of the water. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders, covering her breasts. Sakura grabbed her kimono as she passed it and draped it around her lazily. She picked up her sword and unsheathed it. Mugen tried to reach for his but before he could grab it, the business end of Sakura's sword was pointing him in the neck.

"Thought you could spy on me, did you?" She asked in a deadly voice. Mugen swallowed.

"It was an accident. I was sitting in that tree before you even came. I'll leave right now." Mugen tried to move. Sakura had him pinned against a tree. She pushed the sword into his skin a bit harder.

"Iie, Mugen. I have a better idea." Sakura smiled. Mugen did not like the glint in her eye.

"Nani?"

"Strip," she said simply. Mugen raised an eyebrow. Had he heard her correctly?

"Nani?"

"Strip." Sakura continued holding the sword to his chest. Mugen nodded and obeyed. He took off his shirts.

"There," Mugen said. Sakura shook her head.

"To your bare ass, Mugen," she said. Mugen just stared at her. Sakura smirked. "Now, Mugen," she said. She stepped back, allowing Mugen to stand. Mugen glared at her the whole time. He removed the rest of his clothes and stood up straight.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically. Sakura examined his naked body. Mugen shifted nervously, feeling her eyes on him.

"Very. Now, go get in the water," Sakura said. She poked him in the butt. Mugen went over the water. He got in and turned to face her. Sakura was still holding her sword with one hand and holding her kimono closed with the other.

"Is there a point to all of this?" Mugen asked. Sakura nodded.

"Turn around for a second. I'm coming in and I don't want you to see me yet," she said. Mugen rolled hiseyes and obeyed. Sakura smirked. She put her sword down and put something in her mouth. She dropped her kimono on the ground and stepped in the water. She waded over to Mugen. "You can turn around now," she said. Mugen turned around and looked down at her. He had never realized exactly how short Sakura was.

"You're really short, did you know that?"

"Yes, well. I am a girl. The majority of us are shorter than you." Sakura touched his arms. "I never noticed just how skinny you were," she said. Mugen frowned and stepped away from her.

"I am not skinny," he said. Sakura laughed and stepped towards him again. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face down to her level.

"Well, you have very little body fat," she whispered. Before Mugen realized what was happening, Sakura was kissing him hard and fast. Not knowing what else to do, Mugen responded by kissing back and pulling her closer. Sakura smirked in the kiss, her evil plan working. When she pulled away from Mugen, he was looking quite dazed.

"That was..." Mugen blinked twice. His vision was getting blurry.

"Nighty-night, Mugen," Sakura said.

"You bit..." Mugen was out before he could finish the words. Sakura struggled to hold Mugen up in the water. She dragged him to the shore and left him there. She finished her bath and gathered her things. She looked at the sleeping Mugen and smirked to herself and she braided her hair.

"What an idiot," she said. Sakura grabbed Mugen's clothes and left the springs.

* * *

Three hours later, Fuu walked in the house. Sayuri and Sakura were playing chess. Fuu looked around, searching for the one person she had not seen all day. She looked at Sakura. 

"Have you seen Mugen anywhere? Ai is looking for him. He's supposed to work tonight," Fuu said. Sakura looked up from the chessboard and smiled.

"Nope. I haven't seen him anywhere," she said. Fuu nodded.

"Well, I'll keep looking for him." She walked out of the house. When she was gone, Sayuri looked up at Sakura. Sakura stared at her friend. Sayuri crossed her arms.

"Spill it," she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sayuri."

"You did something to him. What was it?" Sayuri asked. Sakura just stood up.

"You'll be hearing about it in a little while, I promise you that," Sakura said, walking towards the door. Sayuri shook her head and yawned. She looked back down at the board. "Oh, and checkmate, Sayuri!" Sakura yelled as she left the house. Sayuri squeezed her fists together.

* * *

Mugen opened his eyes lazily. The sun was setting and the air was growing colder. He felt something crawling up his leg and moved to scratch it. It was then that he noticed that he was naked as the day he was born. He looked around frantically for his clothes or sword. There was nothing but grass and water around him. He tried to remember what had happened to him. The scent of cherry blossoms blew in the wind. 

"Sakura..." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Hai, Mugen?" Her voice said from behind him. Mugen turned around and saw her leaning against a tree, smiling evilly. Mugen stood up and started walking towards her.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked. Sakura up until now had been hiding one of her arms behind her back. She pulled out his clothes. They were folded neatly and she held them out to him.

"You mean these old things?" She said. Mugen stalked towards her. Sakura held his clothes to his chest. With her other hand, she held her sword out to Mugen. "At this distance, I could easily 'dismember' you. Do not try me, Mugen," she said. Mugen stopped, realizing that she had a point.

"Give me my damn clothes," Mugen said. Sakura smirked.

"You want them, come get them," she said, sheathing her sword. Mugen growled something and started running towards her. Sakura smirked and ran into the trees. Mugen followed her easily. Sakura smirked and jumped up. She grabbed hold to a low branch and swung herself up with one hand. Mugen stopped and looked up at her.

"Give them back," Mugen said. Sakura shook her head.

"Afraid to follow me?" She asked. Mugen smirked and pulled the branch. Sakura wobbled and fell to the ground, landing on her arm. She winced and looked up. Mugen approached her. He grabbed his clothes from her. Sakura scooted away and stood up as he dressed. Mugen examined her after he was done.

"You're arm is..."

"Hai, I am very well aware that," Sakura muttered. She put her hand on her shoulder and braced herself. In one swift move, she pushed her shoulder back into place and rotated it slowly. Mugen winced. He had never seen a girl do that without screaming.

"Now, what was the point of taking my clothes?"

"To teach you a lesson. If you ever in your life spy on me again, I will rip off your kintama with my bare hands. Got it?" She asked. Mugen flinched a bit at her words.

"Whatever you say, you brutal bitch," he said. He started to walk past her. Sakura kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a tree face first.

"And stop calling me a bitch." She stalked past him.

* * *

Sayuri walked in the tea house. Fumiko was there with Sasami. They were playing with Tamami. The baby girl gurgled happily as she pulled on strands of Fumiko's hair. Sayuri smiled and walked over to them. 

"Hi, Fumiko, Sasami. Fumiko, I didn't know you had a daughter," Sayuri said. Fumiko shook her head.

"I don't. This is Tamami, the headman's daughter. I was her caretaker and I don't want anything to happen to her. So, I'm taking care of her for the time being," Fumiko said. Sayuri stared at her for a minute.

"She's the daughter of the headman?"

"Hai. Isn't she adorable?" Sasami asked, poking Tamami in the cheek. Tamami giggled and clapped her small, chubby hands together.

"Hai, she is very cute. Um, I will be right back." Sayuri went outside. Masaru was giving a scroll to someone. "Hey!" Sayuri ran over to him. Masaru looked her up and down.

"What is it?" He asked. Sayuri looked at the other policeman.

"Are you going into the city?" She asked. The man nodded. Sayuri nodded. "Wait right here. I will be right back." Sayuri ran to the house. She scribbled down a message quickly and brought it back outside. The two men were still were still waiting. She handed the scroll to the man. "Take it to this address," she said. The policeman nodded. Sayuri thanked him and went back to the tea house.

* * *

A couple of days later, Hoshi sat in front of Hinome. Hinome was eating her cherries as usual. A knock on the door came. 

"Hai?" Hoshi asked. Hinome did not acknowledge anything. The door slid open and Ichi walked in. He held a scroll. "What is that?" She asked. Hinome held her hand out. Ichi placed the scroll in her small hands. Hinome sat up straight and unrolled it. She read it quickly, straining to see the sloppy writing.

"It's from Sayuri," Hinome said.

"What's it for?" Hoshi asked. Hinome smiled.

"Well, it appears that Sakura left the most vital person out in her last mission," Hinome said. Hoshi raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that the proficient Cherry Blossom Assassin did not complete her job? Who was left? She was told to kill the entire Washu family. Didn't she do that?" Hoshi asked. Hinome shook her head.

"She forgot the most important person; the person whom she was really supposed to kill in the first place. Washu Sekiko had a daughter recently. She is an illegitimate child and heir to a big fortune. In order for our clients to get that fortune, all family members must be dead," Hinome said. Hoshi nodded.

"Who are you going to send? I know you don't want Sayuri and Otome's cover to be blown," she said. Hinome nodded, looking very solemn.

"Ichi!" She called. Ichi came back in the room. He bowed to her.

"Hai, okusama?"

"Send Ayame to complete this assignment." Hinome handed him the scroll. Hoshi looked a bit confused.

"You're sending Ayame? The wild one?"

"Wild is one thing she may be, but she will get the job done without a conscience. Killing a child no more than six months old is not something that one enjoys having on their conscience. Shoubi has a child of her own. Kika and Kiku will refuse to do it. Ajisai is already on an assignment. So, unless you want to do it, Ayame is all we've got," Hinome said pointedly. Hoshi nodded and waved her hand.

"I guess you've got a point on that one. I just hope Ayame doesn't blow their cover," Hoshi said.

* * *

The next few days went by without incident. Sayuri and Sakura found jobs helping out at Ai's place. Sakura and Mugen fought every chance they got, verbally and physically. Sayuri had not told Sakura about the letter she had sent to Hinome. She was beginning to wonder if Hinome was even going to send anyone. That all changed one day. 

Fumiko finished putting Tamami to bed. She tucked her blanket in around her. Fumiko was too preoccupied to notice a figure standing in the corner, just out of the candlelight.

"Cute kid,"a voice said. Fumiko whirled around. A woman stepped forward into the light. Her hair was up in an elaborate style, much like the style that Ai made her girls wear. She wore a long white kimono. She had narrow eyes and was very pretty.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" Fumiko asked, stepping in front of Tamami's cradle. The woman walked around Fumiko.

" I will not tell you my name. I can, however, tell you who I am known as."

"And who is that?" Fumiko said. The woman smirked.

"I'm one of the Hanafusa Shikyakus. I am the one known as the Iris Assassin," she said. Fumiko nodded.

"Why are you here? I have done no wrong to anyone," Fumiko said. The woman laughed heartily.

"I can see that. As if I would come down here to kill you. Iie. There is someone else here that is much more important than you. My comrade apparently forgot to finish it off. I'm here to do it for her," the woman said. Fumiko's eyes widened.

"You're here to kill Tamami? She's just a child. What wrong has she done?" Fumiko said loudly. The woman shrugged.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't really give a damn. All I care about is completing my job." The woman reached behind her back and removed a katana from its sheath on her back. Fumiko's eyes looked down the length of the long sword.

"Leave now or I'll scream. When I scream, they will come running. Then you will have more trouble on your hands," Fumiko said. The woman laughed.

"Go ahead," she said. Fumiko opened her mouth to scream. The woman cut a thin line across Fumiko's throat. Fumiko gasped, no longer able to make a sound using her voice. She backed up against the wall, gasping and holding her slit throat. The woman walked up to her and smiled. Fumiko slid on to her side. She watched the woman point her sword into Tamami's crib.

"No..." Fumiko whispered painfully. She blinked when she saw a sword come through the bottom of the crib. Tamami had not even made a sound. The katana was pulled out. The woman walked around the cradle to look at Fumiko.

"Pathetic," she whispered. She pulled Fumiko up by her hair. Fumiko sat on her knees, blood still coming from her slit neck. The woman pulled out another katana. She crossed them at Fumiko's neck. "Any last words?"

"Murderer..." Fumiko whispered. The woman smiled.

"Domo arigatou," she said sweetly. She cut Fumiko's head clear off. She cleaned her katanas off and put them away. Next, she pulled out two irises from her kimono. She placed one of Tamami and the other of Fumiko's decapitated head. She admired her work one last time before slipping out silently into the night.

* * *

Sakura walked with Kyoko, Sayuri, and Fuu. They were going to bring Fumiko some breakfast. 

"I'm surprised that she did not come and get something to eat last night," Kyoko said, carrying a basket. Fuu shrugged.

"From what she tells me of Tamami, that child is a handful. She says she's very energetic for one so young," she said.

"Well, I'm never, ever having children. I don't know what I would do with myself," Sayuri said as they stopped in front of Fumiko's house. Kyoko knocked on the door.

"Fumiko! We have food!" She yelled. No answer. Kyoko slid the door open slowly. "Fumiko, wakey, wakey!" She yelled. There was still no answer. "That's odd," she said.

"Nani?"

"Normally, Fumiko is awake and feeding Tamami right now." Kyoko slid the door open to Tamami's room. A head rolled by her feet. Kyoko just paused and looked down at it. Fumiko was staring up at her.

"Oh my god..." Fuu mumbled, looking around the room. She immediately went to Tamami's bed. Although she appeared to be sleeping, Tamami's bloody blanket gave her death away. "They even killed the baby..." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Ayame vs Jin

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 7: Ayame vs. Jin**

* * *

Mugen walked down the street in Sugiyama. He saw a crowd gathered around Fumiko's house. The crowd parted as two men walked out of the house carrying a stretcher. Mugen saw an arm hanging off of it. Fuu turned around and saw Mugen standing there. Jin was standing next to her. Mugen walked up to them. 

"Who was that?" Mugen asked, rubbing his stomach, scratching his head, and yawning all at the same time. Fuu sniffled a bit. Another man came out of the house, carrying a much smaller body wrapped in sheets. Mugen saw a little blood staining them. His eyes widened. "That wasn't the kid, was it?" Fuu nodded.

"Last night someone murdered them. My guess is that they were after the baby originally. Fumiko just got in the way," Fuu whispered. Mugen nodded.

"They say that an assassin never leaves any witnesses. I'm sure had the child been alone, Fumiko would still be alive," Jin said. Sayuri and Sakura walked over to them.

"But who leaves an eight-month old baby alone at night?" Sayuri questioned. "Fumiko was going to be there regardless. I just can't believe someone would actually want a baby dead," Sayuri said. Fuu nodded.

"Come on. I have to get to work." Fuu started walking towards the tea house. Sayuri and Jin followed her, leaving Sakura and Mugen alone. Sakura looked up at him.

"Why is it that I always end up getting stuck with you?" Mugen asked. Sakura resisted the urge to kick him in the nuts and pushed past him. Mugen turned and watched her walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked. Sakura turned around.

"I'll be back soon. Don't follow me," she said a small warning in her voice. Mugen nodded. Sakura winked and turned around. She stalked off over the bridge and into the wilderness.

When she was a good ways from the village, she stopped and looked around. The wind blew and with it came the scent of her nemesis. Sakura smirked. In fluid motion she had turned and blocked a strike with her sword. She pushed her assailant back. She faced the assailant fully. Sakura frowned when she realized who it was.

"Ayame," she said through clenched teeth. Ayame, the Iris Assassin, bowed to Sakura.

"At your service, Otome," Ayame said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Ayame faked shock. She put her hand to her chest.

"Why, Otome. I am shocked at your language. I see you still wear those ridiculous pigtails," Ayame said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cut the shit, Ayame. Why are you here?" Sakura asked a little more forcefully. Ayame's placid smile disappeared and she stood up straight, still holding her katana in one hand.

"I was sent here. Apparently, you did not complete your first task in Sugiyama. My job was to complete it because you and Sayuri are currently working on another assignment. Plus, it was Sayuri who informed okusama that the job had not yet been finished. You were supposed to kill the entire family," Ayame said pointedly. Sakura hated the accusing tone Ayame was using on her. Her left eye twitched.

"I did not know there was a baby. I was not informed that there was one. I only killed who I saw," Sakura said. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that if you had known about the child, you would've killed her?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms. Sakura faltered for a moment. She masked it quickly, but Ayame saw it all the same. "Ha! I knew it. The great and **_NOBLE_** Cherry Blossom Assassin can't bring herself to kill a stupid kid."

"It would be too much like killing Shoubi's son. Would you want to kill Keichi?" Sakura asked. Ayame shrugged.

"I don't think I would care much. If the little brat was bothering me then yes, I wouldn't hesitate decapitate the little asshole." Ayame smirked. Sakura just shook her head.

"You are one sick and twisted person, Ayame."

"I do try, Otome. I suggest you hurry up with your assignment. Our client is getting quite impatient with all these loose ends. I will be back to check on you." Ayame turned to go. Sakura squeezed the hilt of her sword, trying not to stab Ayame in the back. Ayame paused as she turned. She looked back at Sakura.

"Nani?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. Ayame smiled.

"Ajisai will be here next week. There is another connected to our client besides your assignment. There is an officer who keeps snooping about. So, Ajisai will be here to take care of him. You probably won't even see her. I hear there's supposed to be some sort of festival in the town. You should watch the sky," Ayame said. Sakura turned her back.

"Get out of here before I am compelled to kill you." Sakura threw over her shoulder. Ayame blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"You keep talking like that I'll chop off those vines hanging from your head," Ayame said. She heard Sakura laugh.

"As if you could do that. You know how much faster I am than you, Ayame. Why do you even try?" Sakura asked. Ayame said something that was inaudible to Sakura. "What was that?"

"I said you'll eventually get yours, Otome. And I'll be the one to give it to you." Ayame turned and headed in the other direction. Sakura started walking as well. She started thinking to herself.

'_Ajisai is coming. That could mean trouble. Especially if she comes during that festival_,' Sakura thought dismally. She shook those thoughts out of her head as she approached the brothel.

Sakura walked in to find Mugen lazing about. Ai was fixing some girl's kimono for her. She seemed to completely ignore Sakura as she walked in. Sakura went over to Mugen. He was throwing little knives at what looked like a bullseye on the wall across from him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Mugen threw another knife and missed the bullseye. Sakura watched his form.

'_It's all wrong_,' she thought to herself. Mugen sighed at his mistake.

"Trying to hit that damn bullseye." He threw another. Sakura nodded. Mugen threw one and hit the bullseye finally.

"It's about time," Ai said from across the room. Sakura giggled. Mugen looked crush at his employer's words. Ai stood up properly and looked over at them. "Why don't you let Sakura try?" She said. Mugen retrieved the knives from the wall and walked back over to Sakura.

"You've got to be kidding me, Ai. She probably couldn't hit her own shadow, let alone a bullseye," Mugen said. Sakura frowned at his words. She held her hand out expectantly. Mugen looked down at her as she stared up at him. "Nani?" He asked.

"I think she wants to have a go of it," Ai said. She started pinning the girl's hair up. Mugen gave Sakura a knife. Sakura looked at the bulls eye. She flung the knife towards it, hitting it directly in the center. Mugen stared at it, flabbergasted. Ai smiled. "Very nice, Sakura. I'm impressed," Ai said. Sakura smiled.

"Domo arigatou, Ai," she said. Mugen looked back at her.

"How'd you do that? You're not a knife thrower, are you?" Mugen asked. Sakura shook her head and shrugged. She took the other five knives from him. She stared at the bulls eye.

"Beginner's luck..." She mumbled. Mugen watched her throw, in quick succession, the last five knives. They all hit the same spot, each bending to the side to make room for the next. Mugen and Ai just stood there, gaping at Sakura's amazing feat. Sakura smirked and looked at Ai.

"That was great, Sakura," Ai said. A man walked in the door and she immediately went to tend to him. Sakura looked up at Mugen. He crossed his arms and glared down at the short girl. Sakura could tell he was thinking of some insult to throw at her.

"You had to have learned that somewhere. Once is luck. Two is a coincidence. Three is a statistical anomaly," Mugen said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Anomaly? That's a big word coming from such a stupid boy," Sakura said with a smug look on her face. Mugen resisted the urge to snap her neck right then and there. Instead, he turned away from her, calming himself down. "Is it so hard to admit that I'm just good at it?" Sakura asked. Mugen turned and looked back at her. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then Mugen turned to walk away. Ai walked over to Sakura when he was gone.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked. Sakura looked at her and blinked. Ai was smiling at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ai," Sakura lied. Ai nodded with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sure you don't," Ai said as she walked away. Sakura watched her leave. She let out a long sigh and followed after Mugen.

* * *

Ayame rested in a tree. She stared up at the sky, looking positively bored. She sighed and closed her eyes. Ayame was nearly asleep before she heard rustling beneath her. She looked down, not making a sound. A man with black hair and glasses was coming out of the brush into the clearing. Ayame squinted as she looked at his left side. 

'_I think I see some exercise,' _she mused to herself. She watched his movements and mannerisms. He sat down by the lake and sighed deeply. '_He doesn't look like much of a fisherman to me. Let's test him out_.' Ayame stood up on the branch. She jumped down and landed silently on the ground. Picking up a rock, she took aim. Smirking, she let the rock fly.

* * *

Jin looked up. He turned around and caught a rock. He looked at it and frowned. He then looked in the direction from which it had come. A girl was standing there, smiling at him. He noticed the katanas strapped to her back. Jin faced her completely. 

"Hi there, handsome," she said. Jin continued to watch her quietly.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl just smiled at him.

"What does it matter?" The girl eyed Jin's swords. "Are you any good with those?" She asked, nodding towards them. Jin frowned.

"What does it matter? What is your business with me? Do you go around throwing rocks at every man you come across?"

"Of course not. I am just extremely bored. I need someone to fight with and you just happened to appear in front of me. Will you fight me?"

"Iie. I do not fight pointlessly. You might as well go find yourself someone else." Jin turned around.

* * *

Ayame frowned at his answer. He was quite bold to turn his back on her like that. Smirking, she drew one of katanas quickly and slashed downward at him. He dodged her with great speed while unsheathing his own katana. Ayame smiled and stepped back. 

"I knew you'd see it my way." She charged at him. He parried most of her attacks, proving to Ayame that he was definitely a good fighter. Ayame swung at him again.

* * *

Jin had to step back at the force in which the girl had put into her last blow. He looked at her through narrowed eyes. She was smirking at him. 

"You're faster than I had anticipated. I commend you," she said. Jin nodded. The girl came at him again, but this time she was much faster and more precise. Jin kept trying to block her. He had no desire to really fight back. He could tell this was starting to aggravate the girl.

* * *

Ayame frowned as she continued her onslaught. He was not fighting back. She was growing impatient. She racked her mind on how to get him to fight back. The smug look returned to her face when she realized just how she would do it. Ayame turned around, swinging her long, flowing sleeve over his head.

* * *

Jin was temporarily blinded by the girl's white sleeve. He inhaled sharply and he realized something. 

'_The smell of an iris_,' he thought. He blinked out of his thoughts as he saw a shadow in the sleeve. Jin immediately moved his head to the side. The sword nicked his face slightly. He felt another sword poking him in the stomach.

"You were distracted merely by my sleeve. That will not do," the girl said. Jin just stared at her. She held two katanas now. Jin flinched slightly as he felt the cold metal touch his neck. "It would be a shame to slit such a worthy adversary's throat because he did not want to fight me for real..."

"You wish for me to fight you as if I was in battle?" The girl nodded. "You may have your wish granted," Jin mumbled. The girl smiled and stepped back. She sheathed her other katana and held one out to Jin.

* * *

"Don't hold back on me. I shall know if you do," Ayame said. He nodded. Ayame came after him again. He parried her and followed it up with a slash of his own. It caught her sleeve, tearing it slightly. Ayame stepped back and looked at it. She then looked back up at him. "That's much better..."

* * *

Sayuri stacked peaches on top of Fuu's head. Fuu was staring at Sayuri's zanbatou. They were surrounded by little kids who were watching Sayuri. Sayuri had managed to get six peaches stacked. She stepped away from Fuu. Fuu looked at her. 

"I would suggest not even breathing while I do this. I wouldn't want to decapitate you," Sayuri said, her face serious. Fuu's eyes widened. Sayuri covered her mouth and started laughing at Fuu's expression. "It was a joke, Fuu. Stop looking like that. I know what I'm doing." Sayuri turned and walked over to her zanbotou. Fuu watched her remove it from its resting place.

"For your sake, you better not screw this up," she warned. Sayuri just smiled. She looked around at the children. They were staring up at her with big, bright eyes.

"Watch the master at work, children." Sayuri said. She got into her fighting stance. It all seemed to move in slow motion to Fuu. She squeezed her eyes shut.

'_Why does it feel like I've done this before_?'

Kyoko and Sasami walked outside of the tea house. They saw the group of children surrounding Sayuri and Fuu. Kyoko crossed her arms.

"This is what she does on break?" She mumbled. The two sisters walked over to the group to watch Sayuri's prowess show itself.

Sayuri stared at the peaches for a moment. She twirled the long staff above her head and changed stances. Sayuri breathed out slowly then made her move. She took a step forward. Fuu felt the air being displaced around her. She heard the "Oohs" and "Aws" of the children around her. Fuu opened one eye. Sayuri was no longer in front of her. Fuu felt the peaches fall from her head, split into various pieces. She turned her head to see Sayuri leaning against the wall of a house.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," she said genially. Fuu frowned as the children began clapping. Sayuri took an exaggerated bow and flounced past Fuu over to Kyoko and Sasami.

"Hi there, ladies," she said. Kyoko nodded in her direction. Fuu came over to them.

"Sasami, have you seen Jin?" Fuu looked at her. Sasami seemed to be thinking for a second. She then snapped her fingers.

"Ai came by the bookstore and asked Jin to go fishing for her. He hasn't come back yet. If you are going to look for him, check by the lake first." Sasami said. Fuu nodded and headed off. Sayuri watched her go. She had a very bad feeling about Jin's absence.

* * *

Ayame slashed across the samurai's chest, cutting him. He blinked but did not portray any kind of pain in his expression. Ayame smiled. He came at her calmly and quickly. Ayame side-stepped him and stabbed behind her.

* * *

Jin gasped. He heard the girl smirk as she removed her katana from his side. Jin fell on the ground. The girl turned, sheathing her katana. She walked over to Jin and kicked both of his weapons away from him and rolled him over. She noticed his breathing and examined the wound. 

"Hmmm. I missed all your vital organs. This is nothing more than a flesh wound. You will not die...for now," she said calmly. Jin looked in her dark eyes. She looked slightly deranged as she stared at his bloody garments. She stood up to leave.

"Hana..." Jin whispered.

* * *

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. She turned around and looked at the fallen samurai. He was staring back at her with narrow eyes. Ayame stalked back towards him. 

"What did you just say?"

"You are a Hanafusa Shikyaku. You are the Iris Assassin," he said in a strangled voice. Ayame smirked.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you? Hai, I am the Iris Assassin. Now that you've realized who I am, I now have to kill you." Ayame drew both of her katanas. She crossed them at his neck. Before she could decapitate him, she moved her head to the left slightly, dropped one of her katanas, and caught an airborne tanto.

"Get away from him," a meek voice yelled.

* * *

Fuu paused. She had not expected the assailant to be so quick. She watched what appeared to be a female examine the small dagger. The assailant pulled a hood over their head and turned around. Fuu realized that it was indeed a girl.

* * *

Ayame looked the tiny girl up and down. She appeared to be harmless, but looks could be deceiving. The girl backed up against a tree. Ayame smirked.

* * *

Fuu raised an eyebrow as she heard the assassin smirk. What was she about to do?

* * *

Jin watched the Iris Assassin's movements. She was about to do something terrible, he could tell. He saw Fuu's tanto in her hand. The only thing he could think of was Fuu's life. He moved his leg and kicked the girl just as she raised her arm to throw. He heard Fuu scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ayame cursed under her breath. She picked up her weapons and took one last look at the fallen samurai. 

"I will be back for you," she whispered in a deadly tone. She fled off into the trees, leaving the two alone.

**

* * *

**

Jin sighed. His side was killing him. He managed to roll over on his other side and get a look at Fuu. His glasses were off and he could not see very well. He saw her head hanging, but he couldn't see what was actually wrong.

"Fuu..." Jin passed out.

* * *

Mugen was walking down the street to the house when he heard a very loud scream. It sounded far away. Kyoko and Sayuri were standing in front of the tea house. The looked in the direction in which the scream had come. Mugen heard footsteps behind him. 

"That sounded like Fuu," a voice whispered. Mugen turned to see Sakura standing there. Mugen nodded and looked back off towards the lake.

"Stupid bitch. What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into now? And where is her ass of a boyfriend? He should be the one doing the saving." Mugen started walking towards the tea house. Kyoko shook her head.

"That's just it, Mugen. Fuu went to look for Jin by the lake. Wherever he is, she'll most likely be. Hurry," Kyoko said. Mugen sighed and started to walk off. Sakura followed behind him. Mugen whirled on her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you." Sakura pushed past him. Mugen rolled his eyes and followed after her.

Sakura saw the clearing where the lake was up ahead of them. She stepped through the brush and gasped at the sight before her. Mugen walked up beside her. He saw Jin, unconscious and bleeding to death. He looked to his right and saw Fuu. She was sitting on the ground. Mugen noticed that her hand was raised against the tree. Sakura walked around him and gasped. Fuu's hand was pinned to the tree with a tanto.

"You go check on Jin. I'll take care of Fuu." Sakura walked around Mugen to Fuu. She kneeled down and looked at her. "Fuu?" Fuu opened her eyes groggily.

"Sakura...it was a girl..." Fuu whispered weakly. Sakura nodded and examined Fuu's hand. Fuu winced as Sakura touched it. Blood had run down her arm and soaked the sleeve of her white yukata. Sakura looked in Fuu's watery eyes.

"This might hurt a little," Sakura said. Fuu nodded and closed her eyes. "On the count of three. One...two..." Sakura pulled the tanto out of the tree hard and fast. Fuu let loose another scream. That scream caused Jin's eyes to fly open, nearly knocking Mugen back as he examined him. "...three."

"Well, we know you're alive," Mugen said. Jin moaned something illegible and moved his hand away from his side. Mugen raised an eyebrow as he saw the gash in Jin's side. Jin attempted to stand up. Mugen held his arm out. Jin looked up at him and took it. "It looks like you've lost a lot of blood."

"I think so. How is Fuu?" Jin asked. Mugen turned around to see Sakura and Fuu. Sakura had torn some of Fuu's sleeve to make a makeshift bandage. She wrapped it tightly around Fuu's hand and tied it. She helped the delirious girl up and looked over at Mugen and Jin. Mugen was supporting Jin.

"Let's go before Fuu loses complete consciousness," Sakura said in a strange voice. Mugen nodded and started to haul Jin off. Sakura followed behind him.

* * *

In the trees, Ayame watched with interest. She smirked when she saw Sakura turn and look in her direction. She stood up on the branch. 

'_Soon, Otome. Soon_.'


	8. Chapter 8: Ajisai the Archer

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 8: Ajisai the Archer**

* * *

Sakura slid the door to Fuu's room closed. Fuu had finally fallen asleep. Jin was well ahead of her and had been out since Ai wrapped him up earlier that evening. Mugen was leaning against the wall. He was staring at the floor. Sakura turned to look at him. 

"How are they?" Mugen asked. Sakura nodded slowly.

"They'll live, if that's what you're asking. Jin just needs rest. Fuu was in shock and I guess she's come out of that now," Sakura said. She started to walk past Mugen. Mugen grabbed her hand. Sakura paused and turned to look at him. "Hai?"

"Do you know who Fuu was talking about?" He asked. Sakura just stared at him for a minute.

Sayuri stood with her ear to the door, listening carefully. Sakura had not yet answered Mugen. She could tell by their breathing that at this point, they were staring at each other. Sayuri inhaled sharply when she heard Sakura speak.

"I can only imagine that it was the Iris Assassin. They say she's been lurking around here. I couldn't get much from Jin. He was too out of it. He did say it was a woman, though," Sakura asked.

"So, you think it was one of those assassins?"

"That's what I said," Sakura said as she yanked her arm away from Mugen. Mugen stood up straight, still staring at her. Sakura sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "Do you want to get something to eat? I don't feel like cooking and Sayuri is asleep," she said as she looked at the floor. Mugen blinked. Sakura had just willingly asked him to go with her somewhere.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Mugen asked, standing up off of the wall. Sakura shrugged.

"We could go and get what's left at Midori's."

"Sounds like a plan," Mugen said. Sakura nodded and turned around to walk away.

At the tea house, Kyoko was washing tables. She glanced over at Sakura and Mugen. They were the last two in the place and it was getting very late. Sakura was balancing a cup on her index finger. Mugen was staring at her. He wondered why she had drunk so much. Sakura put the cup down and looked at Mugen.

"You know, Mugen, you're really cute sometimes. But only when you're not talking," she slurred. Mugen raised an eyebrow. She was mildly drunk. She appeared to be a bit better at holding her liquor than Fuu was. Kyoko walked over to them.

"Are you all done? Midori is starting to close up," she said. Sakura nodded and stood up. She picked up her sword casually. She swung it over her shoulder and wobbled a bit. Sakura turned towards Kyoko, looking a little too happy.

"We're leaving now. Come on, Mugen. Pay the lady," Sakura started to walk out of the place. Mugen sighed and handed Kyoko the money to pay for their food. He followed the tipsy Sakura out.

Sakura hummed as she walked towards the house. She looked up at the sky and stopped walking completely. Mugen stood a few feet behind her. Sakura stared up at the moon.

"So pretty..."

"Nani?" Mugen walked up beside her. Sakura pointed up at the moon.

"It's so pretty. I've never seen it so big and full before," she said. Mugen followed her finger and saw the moon clearly. She was right; it was beautiful. Mugen looked back down at his side and noticed that Sakura was gone. He felt a tugging at his leg and looked on the ground. Sakura was lying on her back. "Join me," she whispered. Reluctantly, Mugen agreed.

"Tell me why we are laying on the ground," he said. Sakura just giggled girlishly.

"Don't you ever just relax and stare up at the moon, Mugen?"

"Hai. I haven't done it recently."

"You should. It is very relaxing," Sakura whispered, barely audible. Mugen mumbled something illegible.

"We really shouldn't lay he..." Mugen heard a loud snore. He turned his head and saw that Sakura had passed out completely. Smirking, he picked the small girl up and carried her home.

After placing her next to the sleeping Sayuri, Mugen went to sit out on the porch. He lost himself in his thoughts. Why does Sakura affect him so much? He'd never let a girl distress him so much. He spent most of his waking hours thinking about her. What was it about her that had him wanting to know everything about her?

Mugen was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice the soft footsteps in front of him.

"Mugen?" A meek voice said. Mugen drew his sword and pointed it at the offender. He sighed when he realized who it was. Hakumi stood in front him, looking quite solemn.

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" He sounded irritated and Hakumi noticed it instantly.

"Well, I was bored. So, I went for a walk. I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own. I saw you and I decided to come and see how you were doing. I heard what happened to Fuu and Jin. Are they both all right?" Hakumi said with mock concern in her voice. Mugen stared at her for a moment, not catching her underlying tone.

"They'll be fine. Tell me, Hakumi. What is it that you really want from me?"

"What makes you think that I want anything from you?" Hakumi asked. Mugen smirked and sat back in the chair.

"You were never one for small talk, Hakumi. I know when you want something," he said. Hakumi stepped up on the porch and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Then why don't you give it to me?"

* * *

Some hours later, Mugen slid the door closed to the house. All was quiet except the occasional snore from Sayuri from the room her and Sakura shared. Mugen crept towards Jin's old room, careful not to wake anyone up. He slid the door open almost silently. 

"You're home awfully late, Mugen," a voice he seriously did not want to hear at that particular moment said. He cursed under his breath and turned around slowly. Sakura was leaning against the wall, looking like she'd just finished throwing up. Although he could not see her clearly, Mugen could tell she was staring at him accusingly.

"Why the hell are you up? I left you here asleep," Mugen said. Sakura crossed her arms. She stepped into the moonlight, revealing her aggravated expression. Her eyes were pretty narrow and she really looked sick. Maybe she wasn't that good at holding her liquor.

"I was just relieving myself of that sake. Then I heard you come in. Why are you up and why were you out?" She countered. Mugen just stared blankly at her. He was racking his brain for some lie to tell her.

"I was at Ai's," he said quickly. That wasn't entirely a lie. He had been at Ai's. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"What the hell is this? Twenty questions?" Mugen asked loudly. A thunderous snore came from Sayuri in the other room. Sakura glared at him harder.

"Keep your fucking voice down, damnit." Sakura caught a whiff of him. "You were fucking that little skank, weren't you?" She frowned at him. Mugen just stared at her, debating in his mind what to tell her. He did not want to lose his chances with Sakura. She still seemed a bit apprehensive of him, but she was starting to warm up to him. So, Mugen did what he thought was right at the moment; he lied.

"Iie! Why do you always think I'm out fucking some broad?" He tried to sound hurt. Sakura just smirked.

"That's because ninety-nine percent of the time, you are." Sakura turned on her heel and started to walk to the room she shared with Sayuri, not knowing that she had been deceived. Mugen sighed, instantly feeling the guilt. He waited until she slid the door closed before he retreated into his room.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Sayuri were standing outside of the tea house. They were going to take turns filling in for Fuu. Sakura had a splitting headache. It seemed wherever she went, the elements were being cruel to her. Sayuri, on the other hand, was as rosy as they come. She turned and saw Mugen sauntering towards them. He looked strangely refreshed. 

"Here he comes, Sakura," she said slyly. Sakura turned around and looked in the direction of Mugen. He had not yet noticed her. The glare from the sun was starting to hurt her eyes. She sighed and turned around again.

"What a jackass," she mumbled. She pushed past Sayuri into the shop. Sayuri smirked and followed her inside.

* * *

Mugen walked in the tea house. Sakura was nowhere in sight. Sayuri was waiting on some tables and Kyoko was clearing one off. She came over to Mugen, smiling. She looked at him with a disapproving glare. 

"It's barely past noon and you're already giving me the evil eye," Mugen said smugly. Kyoko resisted the urge to hit him upside his head. She leaned down close to him. Mugen backed away a bit.

"You lied to her last night, didn't you?" Kyoko stared him in the eyes. Mugen swallowed hard. He looked past her. Sakura was still nowhere in sight.

"Nani?"

"You lied to her. I can tell from the way she walked in here. She seemed way too happy," Kyoko said. Mugen frowned and got in her face.

"And if I did? What's it to you?" He folded his arms across his chest. Kyoko shook her head.

"There is a saying that says hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Kyoko turned around. "I'll bring you food to you in a minute." She walked off. Mugen sighed and sat back, watching Kyoko walk off. Sakura still had not made an appearance. Unfortunately, Hakumi had made one. Mugen decided to try and slip out before she saw him...

Too late.

Hakumi's eyes lit up as she saw him. She zoomed past Kyoko. Kyoko turned as she did this. Hakumi ran into him and before Mugen could protest, she was kissing him deeply. Kyoko and Sayuri just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Suddenly, the entire tea shop had gotten quiet. Mugen finally pushed her away. It was too late though.

Sayuri and Kyoko looked back at the entrance to the kitchen. Sakura was standing there, watching this scene with an extremely calm expression. Kyoko and Sayuri exchanged worried glances and looked back at Mugen and Hakumi.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mugen yelled at her. Hakumi looked confused. That confusion turned into anger. She pushed Mugen in the chest.

"Why is it that every time you are with me, you refuse to acknowledge it the day after? Nani? Don't tell me that you like actually like that scrawny, short bitch Sakura better than you like me," Hakumi said. She was furious and obviously didn't know that Sakura was standing behind her.

Mugen looked past Hakumi at the kitchen's entrance and saw Sakura. Sure enough, there was no readable expression on her face. She just stared Mugen in the eye. Mugen turned his attention back to Hakumi.

"Hakumi, last night was a mistake," he said quietly.

"So you're saying that little bitch is better than me? Don't make me la..." Hakumi paused as someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, a small but firm fist connected with her left jaw. Hakumi fell back, stunned. Mugen looked down at Hakumi then up at Sakura. She was staring down at the unconscious Hakumi. She raised her head to look at Mugen.

"Iie, huh? Just at Ai's, huh?" Sakura stormed past him.

"Sakura..." Mugen reached out for her. Sakura knocked his hand away and continued walking. Mugen knew exactly where she was going. He deliberated with himself on whether or not to follow him. Against his better judgment, he went after her. He walked out of the tea shop and headed for Ai's.

* * *

Ai was standing in the waiting room with her arms crossed and she looked very impassive. Mugen came through the door and saw his employer staring at him. He looked around the room. Sakura was nowhere in sight. 

"I'm surprised, Mugen. It took you less than a minute to get down here after she came in. What did you do to her?" Ai asked. Mugen glared at her.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. She's pretty heated with you." Ai walked past him and shut the door. As she turned around, Mugen grabbed her by her kimono. Ai stared up at him.

"Tell me now, damnit!"

"She's here. I'm just not going to tell you where," she said. Mugen growled something illegible and released her. He headed for the second floor. He pushed open every door until he came to the room he was in the night before.

'_The irony of it all_,' he thought grimly. He stepped forward. He immediately bent backwards, barely missing a tanto flying through the door. It hit the beam on the balcony. Mugen sighed and hurried to the door. He slid it open roughly and missed a geta sandal coming at his face. He looked back up and saw Sakura sitting on the futon.

"Get out!" She threw her other shoe at him. Mugen slid the door shut behind him and walked in the room. Sakura looked around her. She had run out of things to throw. She looked back up and saw Mugen advancing on her. She stood up and punched him as he got closer. Mugen took the punch without making a sound. "You lied to me!" Sakura threw another. Mugen grabbed her fist.

"Stop this," Mugen muttered. It was a request; not a demand. Sakura frowned and threw another punch. Mugen caught her other hand. Her eyes widened and she struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of m..." Sakura was cut off by Mugen's lips against hers. Her eyes were wide open as this was happening. She was in awe of it. Eventually she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mugen tripped her up and she fell back on the futon. Sakura looked up at him.

"Are you calm?" Mugen asked her. Sakura nodded. Mugen kneeled down in front of her. Sakura watched him intently. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. Leaning back, he ended up on top of her.

Sakura wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow she ended up naked under Mugen. He looked down at her and smiled. Sakura just stared up at him.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered. Sakura nodded. "On the count of three." Sakura took a deep breath and hugged Mugen. He put his head right by her ear. "One...two..." He did not wait for three. Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a little cry. Mugen kissed her neck. "Gomen. If I had waited, you would've tensed and then it would've been harder," he whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded slowly, fighting the pain she felt.

* * *

Ai smirked as she heard a scream from the upper floor. Sayuri and Kyoko looked at each other in amazement. 

"Well, I think they made up," Ai said. Kyoko and Sayuri nodded numbly.

* * *

Mugen collapsed beside Sakura some time later. Sakura was gasping for air. She turned her head to look at him. Mugen stared her in her dark brown depths. 

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her. Sakura just stared at him.

"I...don't know. You kind of cheated," she whispered. Mugen traced the lines on her toned stomach. Sakura giggled a little.

"You're so damn hideous..." He said. Sakura rolled over, her back facing him.

"Yeah? Well, you're not too hot in the looks department either," she said. Mugen sighed and let her rest. He looked at her back. There was a burn mark on her. He looked at it closer. It was a word, but he was still illiterate. Cursing himself, he ignored the mark and went to sleep.

* * *

At the festival the following week, Fuu and Jin were up and serving food to the townspeople. They were both healing. Kyoko had wanted them both to stay inside, but they insisted on coming to work. Sakura and Mugen were using Sasami and Kyoko as their guinea pigs in sword tricks. Sayuri, on the other hand, was keeping watch for someone she knew she would not find until the deed had been done.

* * *

A girl with short dark brown hair sat atop a house. She was looking down on the square for her target. She smirked to herself when she saw her friends down in the square, having a rather good time. 

"Ajisai," a voice said from behind the girl. Ajisai turned around to see Ayame standing there. She had her hood on, shielding her face. Ajisai rolled her eyes. She held up her hands and began using a type of sign language that she and Hoshi had made up together.

"_What are you doing here_?" She signed to Ayame. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Hoshi sent me to protect you. You can't very well be expected to shoot arrows and watch your back at the same time, can you? Now, remember that all of the officers are your targets. Watch out for Sayuri and Sakura," Ayame said. Ajisai sighed.

"_I know what I'm doing, Ayame. You don't have to tell me. I'm the Hydrangea Assassin_," she signed. Ayame nodded at the mute girl. Ajisai turned back towards the festival. She caught sight of her first victim; an officer standing by the gate all by his lonesome. She took aim with her bow and arrow. Ayame watched as Ajisai let the arrow fly. The arrow went straight through the officer's head. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. Ajisai smiled and reloaded.

* * *

Sayuri stepped up beside Sakura as she watched Sasami and Kyoko spin around with large melons in their hands. Mugen stood on the other side of them. Sakura turned towards Sayuri. 

"Nani?"

"There has been no sign of Ajisai. Maybe she's not coming," Sayuri whispered. Sakura looked at her.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that Hoshi would just call off a hit with the great mute Ajisai. I mean, she's excellent at long-distance killing. Ayame said something about that Masaru guy being a target," Sakura said. Ironically, that was when Masaru and his cronies came wondering through the intrigued crowd.

"Hey, you jerk! You're in the way!" Mugen yelled. Masaru glanced at him. He then looked at Sayuri and Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved at him.

"Should you really be using bladed weapons as an attraction? Someone could get hurt," Masaru warned. Mugen crossed his arms.

"If you don't get out of the way, someone **_WILL_** get hurt," Mugen said in a warning tone. Masaru shook his head.

"I don't care about your meaningless threats. I'm closing this down," Masaru clapped his hands. His guards began ushering everyone away. Sakura looked over at Mugen. Mugen looked furious. Kyoko and Sasami stood up from the places on the ground.

Kyoko was standing as an officer bumped into her. She stumbled backwards. He caught her arm before she fell.

"Domo arigatou," she mumbled. The officer nodded. Kyoko looked down and began dusting herself off. As she raised her head, she heard a strange whistling noise and the feeling of air being displaced next to her ear. Blood squirted onto her kimono. She took a step back and looked up at the officer. An arrow was lodged in his eye.

* * *

Sakura and Sayuri turned as Kyoko screamed. The townspeople looked around to see what all the fuss was about. Kyoko watched as the body fell on top of her. She continued to scream. Mugen ran over to her and kicked the officer off of her. He pulled her up. The officer's head hit the ground, forcing the arrow through his skull. Sakura and Sayuri whispered the same name. 

"Ajisai..."

Another arrow went flying to another officer standing across from Sayuri. It hit him square in his chest. Sayuri stepped to the side as the body fell.

"Everyone get down!" Sakura yelled. The townspeople did the exact opposite and started running around frantically. Sakura rolled her eyes. "People are so damn stupid sometimes," she mumbled.

* * *

Mugen dragged the frantic Kyoko to the side of a building and left her there. Sayuri went over to her and kneeled down with her. Kyoko was staring down at her blood-soaked kimono. Mugen looked around for Sakura and Sasami. They were trying to get children out of the square. Arrows kept coming down. Mugen noticed a pattern. 

'_The officers_,' he thought to himself.

"Mugen, get Sasami," Kyoko whispered. Mugen nodded subconsciously and started for the two girls.

* * *

Sasami was ushering some children inside of the tea shop. She passed an officer as he was shot through the chest. A child screamed. Sasami pushed them inside the tea shop. 

"Stay here and don't come out until an adult says it's safe," she said to them. The children stared up at her and nodded quickly. Sasami took one last look at them and headed back out to find more children.

* * *

Fuu and Jin looked to the source of the screaming. 

"I wonder what's going on over there," Fuu said. Jin saw a stray arrow coming for Fuu. He pushed her to the side and the arrow hit the beam behind them. Fuu stared at the arrow with wide eyes. Jin grabbed her hand and started leading her to their home. "Jin, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'll be back," he said solemnly. Fuu shook her head.

"Iie! Stay in here with me," Fuu yelled. Jin shook his head.

"I'm going to find the source of a these arrows. I know this is the work of another one of those assassins." Jin headed out, leaving Fuu alone.

'_You better not die_,' she thought heatedly.

* * *

Mugen was making his way through the crowd, pushing people away from the officers who kept getting shot in succession. He tried to find the source of the arrows. They seemed to be coming from a nearby rooftop. He saw Jin also looking around. 

"This person apparently doesn't like the officers too much," Jin murmured. Mugen nodded. An arrow whizzed between them, hitting a hiding officer. He fell back, dead. Mugen stared at the body for a moment. He looked up and finally saw a body. A woman was standing on top of the building. Another one sat behind her, holding the bow. An arrow was loaded. Mugen traced her shot behind him. Jin did the same thing.

"It's Masaru," Mugen said. Jin nodded.

* * *

Ayame stared down at Ajisai's final target. She'd disposed of the guards rather quickly. Right now, she was trying to get a clear shot of Masaru, her final target. People kept running in the way. One girl had stopped directly in front of him. She appeared to be ushering children. Ajisai sighed and lowered her bow. 

"What's wrong?" Ayame faced her. Ajisai put the bow down.

"_I can't get a clear shot. That girl is in the way_," she signed. Ayame nodded. She looked back at the girl.

"Kill her, too. It's just one unnecessary fatality. She means nothing," Ayame said. Ajisai couldn't believe how heartless Ayame was. She sighed and loaded another arrow. She aimed right for the girl.

* * *

Mugen turned around, still looking for Sasami. She found her standing in the one place she should not be: in front of Masaru. He looked back up at the archer. She seemed to be aiming for Sasami. Mugen turned around quickly. 

"Sasami!" He yelled as loud as he could. Sasami blinked as she heard her name. She turned around and saw Mugen yelling at her. "Get down!" He yelled. Sasami didn't quite hear him. She squinted and tried to read his lips. It was too late when she finally realized what he was saying.

* * *

Kyoko watched her sister as the arrow went right through her chest. Sasami just seemed to move in slow motion after that. Sayuri held her mouth open. Sakura had also paused. The children stared up at Sasami. Her eyes were wide. She looked down at the arrow. She touched it weakly. Sasami fell to hr knees, unable to even scream. 

It took a very long moment for what Kyoko was witnessing to set in. Sasami fell on her side. Kyoko just stared at her. All at once, reality came to her. She gasped and sat up quickly off of the wall of the house.

"Sasami! Iie!" She screamed. She tried to stand up. Sayuri was too shocked to notice her. Jin saw Kyoko coming for her sister.

"Sayuri, hold her!" He yelled. Sayuri blinked at the sound of her name. She grabbed the end of Kyoko's kimono and pulled the girl to the ground. Kyoko tried to kick her off of her. Sayuri was hit in the mouth. She managed to get back to her feet. Sakura saw this and took off towards Kyoko.

* * *

Ajisai loaded her final arrow. She tied a hydrangea and an iris to it and loaded it. She aimed directly for the stunned Masaru. Ayame was smiling. She saw Sakura and running towards another girl. Maybe she would accidentally get caught in the crossfire. The thought of it made her giddy inside. Ajisai had yet to release the arrow. She wanted this shot to be in her signature spot. She released the arrow.

* * *

Sakura tackled Kyoko just as an arrow zipped above their heads. She felt blood squirt on her face. Kyoko and Sakura turned their heads to see Masaru staring up at the sky. The flowered arrow was sticking out of his forehead. Blood ran down from his eyes like tears. It started flowing out of the wound itself and his nose and mouth. Someone screamed and the crowd all dropped to the ground, finally. 

Mugen and Jin ran over to Sakura as she got up off of Kyoko. Kyoko crawled over to her sister. Sasami was still alive. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. She met her sister's eyes. Sakura stood up and watched Kyoko and Sasami.

"Sami?" Kyoko whispered.

"Ky...o...ko. I'm fine...really..." Sasami tried to smile. She coughed up a large amount of blood to the ground. Kyoko sniffed and touched her sister's forehead.

"You'll be fine. I know that, Sami. You've always been strong," Kyoko choked out. Sasami smirked and inhaled. She blinked and exhaled. Her eyes became listless and empty. Kyoko just stared down at her sister. Time caught up with her and she began crying uncontrollably. Sayuri knelt down next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

* * *

Jin limped over to Masaru's body. The children were all staring at it with wide eyes. Jin pushed them out of the way. He saw the arrow and yanked it out of Masaru's head. A hydrangea and an iris were tied to it. That confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

Sakura and Mugen were watching Jin. Sakura turned her head towards the rooftop where her co-workers were. She saw the unmistakable grin of Ayame looking down at her. Ajisai stood next her with her bow on her back. She didn't look the least bit happy. She put her hands up to sign. 

"_Gomen nasai. Ayame said so_," she signed. Sakura inclined her head slightly before Mugen turned around. He looked at her. Sakura looked back at him. Mugen saw the sadness in her eyes and looked back up at the roof. The two women were gone. It looked as if they had never even been there. He felt Sakura touch his arm.

"Let's go," she whispered. Mugen nodded and allowed himself to be pulled off.

* * *

**_AN: There seems to be an awful lot of killing in this story, doesn't there? Well, I guess that's what you get when you're dealing with assassins..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Point

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 9: Point**

* * *

"You said she was helping them?" Hinome asked and she popped a cherry in her mouth. Ajisai and Ayame sat before her. Hoshi sat next to her. Ayame nodded slowly. Hinome studied her for a moment. She honestly could not stand Ayame's guts, but then again, Ayame was not her problem.

"Hai, okusama," Ayame said. Hinome nodded.

"I see," she said. Hoshi looked at Ayame.

"You two, out. Hinome and I have something to talk about," she said. Ayame and Ajisai nodded. They stood, bowed, and left the room silently. Hoshi turned and looked at Hinome once she was sure Ajisai and Ayame had cleared off. Hinome was staring down at her bowl of cherries. She sighed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Hoshi?" Hinome asked. Hoshi just smirked.

"What do you plan to do about Sakura? She does not look like she is going to complete her job. I think she has let other factors block her. I think she has become attached," Hoshi said. Hinome sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"I do not believe that."

"You do and you know you do. I think we should test where her loyalties lay, Hinome," Hoshi said. Hinome shook her head.

"Sakura is loyal to the Hanafusa Shikyakus, Hoshi. She will get the job done. Give her time."

"Hinome, are you really that dense? I'm sending someone to make sure she gets the job done, whether you want to or not. We will see where her loyalties lie. Ichi!" Hoshi said. Hinome closed her eyes and took another sip of her tea. There was no point in arguing with Hoshi. It would just go on until she got her way.

Ichi came in the room. He walked around to face the two women.

"Hai, Hoshi-sama?" He said. Hoshi smiled at him.

"Ichi, send the Suisen to Sugiyama. Tell her to complete Sakura's assignment. Tell Ayame to tail her but to not make her presence known. I want a report back," Hoshi said. Ichi looked at Hinome. Hinome looked up at him and sighed deeply. She sat her cup down.

"Do as she says, Ichi," she mumbled. Ichi nodded and left the room to find Suisen, the Daffodil Assassin. Hoshi looked at Hinome. "She will kill Suisen and you know it, Hoshi."

"That may be, Hinome. But, at least we'll know where her loyalties lie," Hoshi said. Hinome sighed. She did not like the way this situation was looking. Suisen ranked up there with Ayame in sheer callousness that came with being a trained assassin.

* * *

Mugen was cleaning the floor in Ai's house. It was his punishment for breaking some plates earlier that day. Normally, he was not one to take orders, especially from a woman. But, Ai and Sakura had ganged up on him and said that if he did not do as he was told, they would go to any lengths to make sure he received no food from anyone in the town. So, Mugen was forced to clean her floor. 

Sakura sat across the room, watching Mugen intently. She knew she was wasting in an insane amount of time doing absolutely nothing. Instead of completing her assignment, she was prolonging the ultimately inevitable. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Sayuri calling to her until a sandal hit her in the head. She turned her head so fast that she felt her neck crack. Sayuri was standing there with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you just lob a sandal at me?" Sakura said loudly. Mugen turned and looked at Sayuri and Sakura. Sayuri walked over to Sakura and picked up the sandal. She put it back on her foot.

"I've been calling you for that past five minutes. Are you hard of hearing?" Sayuri looked a little miffed. Sakura raised an eyebrow. This was highly unusual. Sayuri rarely ever looked angry.

"Iie. Sorry about that. What is it?"

"I need to speak to you outside," Sayuri said. Sakura nodded and stood up to follow her out. Outside, Sayuri rounded on her.

"What's the problem?"

"When are you going to complete this job? I know that Ayame and Ajisai probably told Hoshi, Kin-Kin, and Hinome all about what happened at the festival. Aren't you worried?" Sayuri asked. Sakura sighed and looked down.

* * *

Inside, two men walked past Mugen. 

"I see that the girl already has you doing her chores, Mugen," one of the men said. Mugen's eye twitched. He turned his head slowly to look at the two men.

"What was that?" He grumbled. The two men laughed.

"That Sakura girl has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? I never thought I'd see the day when Mugen was whipped," the man said. Mugen stood up.

"Listen, Kamaru, no bitch has me wrapped around her finger; especially not Sakura," Mugen said on the defensive side.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that she's just another one of your fuck buddies?" Kamaru asked, sounding exceedingly cynical. For a moment, Mugen faltered. Neither Kamaru nor his friend caught it. Mugen crossed his arms.

"Maybe she is," he said coolly. Kamaru and his friend laughed even harder. They walked around him in search of Ai. Mugen turned around to sit back down. He stopped when he saw the one person he wished had not heard his last sentence.

Sayuri and Sakura were standing at the door. Sayuri looked shocked while Sakura's face portrayed no emotion at all. Before anyone could say anything, Sakura had stormed off in anger. Sayuri watched her go then looked back at Mugen.

"Are you trying to die?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Mugen sat down roughly and put his head in his hands.

'_Good job, Mugen. Now she'll really hate you_,' he thought drearily.

* * *

Sakura walked into Ai's little office. Kamaru and his friend were talking with the brothel's owner. They paused when they saw the look on Sakura's face. They parted so that Sakura could see Ai. Ai raised an eyebrow when she saw Sakura. 

"How can I help you, Sakura?" She asked, unsure of what the answer will be.

"Iwanttoworkhere," Sakura said quickly. Ai blinked. She was not sure that she had heard her correctly.

"Nani?"

"I want to work here temporarily," Sakura repeated. Ai nearly dropped her tea all over her. She put the cup down and looked at Sakura again. The girl was obviously pissed off.

'_Most likely at Mugen_,' she thought.

"I can't let you work here, Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura asked. Ai could see that the young girl was not going to back down. She was going to pursue this until Ai gave in.

"You're not...experienced...enough," Ai lied. She knew anyone who had been sleeping with Mugen for even a week could easily hang among the best. If you could handle Mugen, you could handle anything. Sakura knew this as well.

"Try me out. Aren't you having a party of some sort?" Sakura said. Ai sighed.

"They want m to provide girls for a party. Sakura, I'm not going to let you..."

"Hai, you will," Sakura said. Ai sighed. She was definitely not going to win this battle. She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. He party is tomorrow. Be here early in the morning," Ai said. Sakura nodded and left the room.

* * *

That night, Fuu, Jin, and Sayuri watched and Sakura was determined not to even acknowledge that Mugen was in the room, let alone the house. Neither would look the other in the face. They stared unwaveringly on their plates. Fuu and Jin had not yet been informed what the problem was between the two. Sakura was the first one to finish eating. 

"Domo arigatou, Fuu. It was very good. Oyasumi," she said as she stood. Fuu nodded and watched her leave. Once they all heard the door to Sakura and Sayuri's room shut, everyone glared at Mugen maliciously.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Fuu demanded. Mugen looked at her.

"Me? What makes you think **_I_** did something?"

"Because you always do," Jin said almost inaudibly. Mugen looked at him, his right eye twitching.

"You little..."

"Mugen said something that Sakura might've taken offense to," Sayuri said quietly. Fuu turned to face Sayuri.

"What did he say?"

"None of your damn business," Mugen said as he stood up. He started to walk towards Sayuri and Sakura's room. Jin shook his head.

"Not the best of ideas," he said, sipping his tea. Mugen gave him the finger as he continued to walk.

* * *

Sakura was sliding her kimono off her shoulders as Mugen slid the door open forcefully. Sakura immediately pulled it up and whirled on him. Mugen took a second to take in her appearance. She was apparently trying to hold her kimono closed. The one thing that was different about her was that her hair was already unbraided. 

"Get the fuck out," Sakura said. Mugen flinched at the amount of contempt that was in her voice.

"Would you just calm down for a sec..." Mugen was cut off when Sakura kicked him in the gut. He fell backwards. Before he could sit up, Sakura had her foot on his neck, pressing against his windpipe. Mugen knew that if she pushed hard enough, she could easily kill him.

"I am calm," she whispered in a deadly tone. Mugen took hold of her ankle and twisted. Sakura gave a little yelp as she fell back on the futon.

* * *

Fuu and Sayuri sighed as they heard the wrestling going on in the room. Jin just shook his head and continued eating slowly. 

"Why is it that whenever they get angry with each other, they have to beat each other senseless to settle it?" Fuu sighed out. Sayuri shrugged.

"No clue. What happened to just kissing and making up?"

"Neither wants to admit that they are wrong. So, neither will give up until they have had their say," Jin said. Fuu looked at him.

"Most of the time...wait, no...**_ALL_** of the time, Mugen is the one in the wrong, not Sakura. So, why does he doesn't he just admit that he's wrong?" Fuu asked, popping a dumpling into her mouth. Sayuri shrugged again.

"Because he's a stubborn ass. Sakura's just as stubborn. She wouldn't listen to him if he did admit that he was wrong. They'd fight it out anyway," she said.

* * *

Sakura yelped again as Mugen grabbed her hair to keep from falling. He already had a busted lip and probably a black eye. Sakura had a cut on her arm. Mugen was not trying to hit her. She reached out to hit him. Mugen grabbed her arm and turned her around. He held her tightly. 

"Let me go," she said.

"Not until you calm down. Listen to me for a second," Mugen said. Sakura continued to struggle under his grasp. Mugen was starting to hurt her. His nails dug into her skin.

"Iie. What do you have to ay that I don't know already?" Sakura stamped on his foot. Mugen released her and bent down to look at his foot. Sakura backed away from him. While he was mourning his foot, she moved across the room quickly. Mugen looked up to see that he was staring down the business end of Sakura's sword. He looked up into her gaze.

"Sakura..."

"Get out," she said. Mugen stood up straight. They glared at each other for a moment. Finally, Mugen turned and left, black eye and all. Once the door slid shut, Sakura dropped the sword and sat down hard on the futon.

* * *

Fuu and Sayuri watched as Mugen stormed down to his own room and slammed the door shut. They looked at each other and smirked. 

"I wonder how long it will take for them to kiss and make up." Fuu mused. Sayuri shrugged.

"Who knows? I'd say Mugen really dug himself in deep this time," Sayuri said. Fuu and Jin nodded slowly.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of Ai the next day. Ai stared long and hard at her. Sakura stared back. Ai noticed how puffy Sakura's eyes were. Her face was pretty red and if anything she looked miserable. 

"Your eyes are extremely puffy. Your face is incredibly red. What have you been doing?" Ai asked, although she probably already knew the answer to that question. Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing," she lied. Ai raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well, let's get you ready." She stood up. Sakura followed suit.

* * *

Later, Mugen and Jin walked in Kamaru's home. The place was packed with people. It was amazing how people could just forget events within a week and go back to partying like nothing ever happened. Many of the men in the house were already drunk. Mugen glanced around the room looking for Fuu or Sayuri. He found them sitting at a table laughing with some men. Jin immediately headed over to them. 

"Hi, Jin," Fuu said with a little too much verve. Jin raised an eyebrow. She was already slightly tipsy. She even had the sake in her hand. Jin sat down next to her. Mugen took a seat next to Sayuri. He looked around the room for the one person he did not see: Sakura.

"Where is she?" He asked. Sayuri looked up from her food.

"What was that?"

"Where is Sakura?" Mugen asked. Sayuri nodded.

"Oh, she's around," she said slyly. Mugen looked at her. He was confused by her answer.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see," Fuu said after she swallowed. It was then that Sakura walked out from the back of the house. "Aw, isn't she pwetty?" Fuu said loudly. Mugen turned his head and saw her.

Sakura wore a red kimono. Unlike the other girls, she wore her hair down and around her face. Ai walked beside her, smiling. She looked proud of her creation. Mugen could not believe what he was seeing. Sakura was beautiful but the way she looked now made it even more pronounce. She almost didn't look human. He immediately stood up.

"Mugen ,wait!" Sayuri yelled. Mugen ignored her and continued to stalk over to Sakura.

Sakura looked up just as Mugen grabbed her arm. She was torn from Ai's side. He pulled her back into a wall and cornered her.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. Sakura stared up at him.

"I'm working. Now, unless you're going to pay, get the hell out of my way," she said. Mugen blinked at her bluntness.

"You work for Ai?" He croaked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And if I do? What the hell are you going to do about it? Nothing, that's what. Now, get the fuck out of my way," Sakura said. Mugen did not budge. Sakura tried to push past him. He grabbed her arm. They stood in silence right next to each other. Each was staring directly in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Mugen whispered.

"Since you consider me nothing more than a whore you fuck for fun, I guess that leaves me to do whatever the hell I want, right?" Sakura asked in a cold tone. Mugen frowned at her words. He released her arm. Sakura let it fall to her side, but she did not move.

"Do what you want. See if I give a damn," Mugen walked away. Sakura shook her head and walked off in the opposite direction. Mugen flopped down next to Sayuri. The whole table was watching him.

"Smooth, Mugen," Sayuri said.

"Hai, real smooth," Fuu said. Mugen looked up at them. The look in his eyes told them that maybe they really should have left it alone.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was drunk, but no one was as drunk as Mugen. He was holding the pitcher of sake and drinking straight from it. While everyone was talking jovially, he was glaring at Sakura. Sakura sat across the room, laughing with some men. Every now and then, she would meet his eyes and just hold them for a moment. Then, she would return laughing and playing with the drunken men. Fuu noticed Mugen's staring. She leaned over to Jin. 

"Jin, make sure Mugen doesn't do anything rash," she whispered. Jin looked at Mugen. He looked like he was ready to pounce on any girl that passed him.

"Hn," Jin mumbled. Fuu nodded and went back to her conversation with Sayuri and some other guy.

Mugen watched the way Kamaru was touching her playfully. Sakura would just slap his hand away and laugh. Mugen started mumbling a few choice words under his breath. Sakura picked up a cherry from the bowl. She deliberately looked at Mugen and put it in her mouth very slowly. Mugen's breath caught for a moment. He thought he saw her smirk before she bit down on the cherry. Then it occurred to him.

"That bitch is fuckin' teasin' me," he slurred. Jin looked up at him. He looked over at Sakura. She was indeed trying to get some point across. Even he knew that much.

'_I don't think that she planned on Mugen being drunk when he realized that she was toying with him_,' Jin thought. He shook his head. '_This could get ugly_,' she said.

Mugen was now concentrating on how Kamaru traced Sakura's neckline. She seemed to be letting him do it, too. This infuriated Mugen. Sakura looked back up at him, a sensual smirk on her face. Mugen nearly dropped the pitcher. He saw her laugh and stand up.

* * *

Sakura looked down at Kamaru. 

"I'll go get more sake. I will be right back. I promise, Kamaru," she said happily. Kamaru smiled and nodded.

"Don't take too long," he said. Sakura smiled and walked off. She hurried off to the storage room.

* * *

Mugen's eyes followed Sakura as she disappeared to the storage room. 

'_She wants to play dirty_,' he thought evilly, '_so can I_.' Mugen took another swig of sake and stood up, alerting Jin, Sayuri, and Fuu. Mugen started to walk off.

"Where do you think you a..."

"Fuck off," Mugen said, silencing Jin. Sayuri and Fuu blinked at his curtness. Jin decided to ignore him.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she heard the door to the storage room close and lock. She stood up straight and turned around. 

"I said I'll be ba..." Sakura stopped. Mugen stood in front of her. He looked very and angry and also very drunk. Sakura took a step back. "Mugen?" Mugen stalked towards her. Sakura backed up into the wall. Before she could protest, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Sakura pushed him off of her. Mugen looked hungrily at her. "Mugen, you're dru..." Sakura was cut off by Mugen's lips again, pinning her against the wall.

Sakura gave in as he left her lips and went to her bared neck. She pulled at his shirt, trying desperately to regain control over herself. Seeing that nothing was going to work, she let herself go again. All coherent and responsible thought went out of the window. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear. In his drunkenness, he managed to get her kimono open faster than any time before that.

"Tell me that you want me," he whispered as he touched her. Sakura jumped as she felt his finger in her.

"Mugen..." She breathed out. Mugen kissed her neck again.

"Say it. Say you want me to fuck you," he said. Another finger went her. Sakura gasped as she tried to answer him. Mugen kissed her neck again. "Say it, damnit!" He said aggressively. Sakura arched her back towards him. Mugen groaned at her body's response. Sakura grabbed him by his hair and brought his face to hers.

"Fuck me," she whispered hotly.

* * *

Sayuri stared at the storage room's door. Both Sakura and Mugen had disappeared in there about fifteen minutes ago. Neither had made an appearance since then, though. She looked over at Fuu. Fuu shrugged. 

"I wonder what they're doing in there..." She said wistfully.

"Knowing Mugen and Sakura, they're either fucking against the wall or beating each other to death," Sayuri said. Fuu giggled girlishly. Jin just shook his head.

* * *

Mugen and Sakura looked at each other. Mugen was sitting on the floor, out of breath. Sakura was still against the floor. She was also breathing hard. Mugen got up, fixed his clothes. He stepped up towards her and kissed her again. Sakura bit his lip and pulled away from him. 

"Just remember that no one can fuck you like me," Mugen said.

"Fuck you," Sakura said.

"You already did," Mugen retorted. He smirked and left the room. Sakura stared at the door after it closed.

"Asshole..." She whispered. She fixed her kimono and tried to calm herself down.

Mugen sat back down next to Sayuri and took another drink of his sake. Jin, Sayuri, and Fuu all looked at each other. Sayuri and Fuu broke down into wild giggles. Jin noticed Mugen's slightly swollen lip. He looked really satisfied with himself. That's when Sakura came out of the storage room. She glared over in Mugen's direction and continued over to Kamaru. For the rest of the night, she fidgeted nervously. Mugen watched her and smirked in his drunken state.

'_Point made_,' he thought viciously.

* * *

**_AN: As you may have noticed, this was sort of an in-between chapter. Don't worry. The killing will return shortly! By the way, this chapter was guest-written by Donelle aka Dee. If you like this chapter, thank her, not me. LOL_**


	10. Chapter 10: Spiked Weights

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 10: Spiked Weights**

* * *

"**_SUISEN_**!" A voice yelled behind the short girl; the Daffodil Assassin. Suisen had the shortest hair out of all the girls, but the front was long. It always covered one half of her face. Suisen turned around as she was walking over the bridge leading to Sugiyama. Ayame was walking up to her. Sighing, Suisen turned to face her completely. When Ayame reached her, she immediately knew that she was about to get told off. 

"You know better than to scream my name aloud like that, Ayame. Have you lost your fucking mind?" Suisen asked. Ayame sighed and crossed her arms.

"That's not what I came over here to tell you, Suisen," she said.

"Then what is it? I have a job to do and I want to get it done in a timely fashion," Suisen sounded very irritated. She was not one to dawdle. She did not like being told what to do, except if it came from Hoshi.

"Well, on Hoshi-sama's orders, your target has changed. You no longer have that task," Ayame said. Suisen raised an eyebrow.

"So, who is my target now? This better be a worthy opponent. The first target was definitely a worthy one from what I hear," Suisen uncrossed her arms and Ayame beckoned her forward.

"Oh, I'm sure this target is a **_VERY_** worthy opponent; especially for your skills," Ayame said. Suisen stepped closer to her. Ayame whispered one word in her ear. When Suisen stepped back from Ayame, her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand Hoshi-sama's orders? Plus, I don't even know what the broad looks like."

"Very, Suisen. Believe me; I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of okusama's wrath. The woman is a beast. Hoshi said she will take full responsibility. About knowing who she is, go into the tea house. Now, get going," Ayame pushed her. Suisen nodded, still looking a little numb from the change in plans. She hurried along to Sugiyama.

* * *

Since the party two days before, Sakura and Mugen had not so much has breathed the same air in a room together. Mugen was long gone before Sakura got up and Sakura was asleep by the time he got home. The silence between them was unnerving to Kyoko and Fuu. Sayuri waved it off, saying to let them work it out. Eventually, one of them would cave in. 

The lack of contact with Mugen was beginning to take its toll on Sakura. She was going through what Jin said was "Asshole Withdrawal." Both Sakura and Mugen were too stubborn to show weakness in front of the other. The day Suisen arrived to complete her assignment, both Mugen and Sakura were about to crack.

"You know, it's getting pretty pathetic watching those two ignore each other," Fuu said. Kyoko nodded. They were staring out at the customers. Sakura was sitting on one side of the room while Mugen was in the corner of the other. Both were brooding.

"Sayuri, come here!" Midori's voice yelled from the back. Sayuri stumbled past Kyoko and Fuu into the back room. As she disappeared into the room, Kyoko walked forward as a short girl walked in. She wore an outfit that resembled Sakura's except that it was a very bright yellow. It also looked very expensive. Her face was rather chubby and she looked no older than fifteen.

"How may I help you?" Kyoko asked. The girl did not seem to be paying attention to her. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Suisen saw Sakura sitting in the back. All of a sudden, the young assassin stormed out of the house into the rain right past Suisen. Suisen let out a long sigh of release that Sakura did not notice who she was. Right after Sakura cleared the doorway, a young man with unkempt hair followed her out in the same huff. Suisen looked directly in front of her at the taller waitress. She was shaking her head. She looked back down at Suisen. 

"How can I help you?" She repeated. Suisen stepped up closer to her.

"Sayuri," she said quietly. Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the short girl's request. Why had she asked for Sayuri?

"Excuse me?"

"Sayuri," the girl repeated.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want with Sayuri?" Kyoko asked, looking very anxiously at the girl. The girl stared up at her for a moment. Before Kyoko knew what had happened, the small girl pulled a chain out. The chain had two spiked weights on either end. She wrapped it around Kyoko's small neck with relative quickness. 

Fuu looked up as everyone in the room suddenly hushed. She saw Kyoko struggling to breathe under the chain. The small girl dragged her to the center of the room. Fuu watched in horror.

"Listen up, people..." Suisen began.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Mugen asked looking around. It was amazing how quickly the girl could disappear, even if the streets were relatively clear because of the rain. Mugen frowned deeply. He started in the direction she'd most likely go. He was going to put an end to the little jig of ignorance they were dancing. 

He found her standing in a clearing behind their house. He stopped about five feet away from her. She was soaking wet. Her clothes stuck to her body. She stood unbraiding her hair. Once the braids were gone, she held her head up into the rain. Mugen watched as the black thickness she called hair became sleek and flat. Mugen did not know how long she stood like that before she lowered her head. She did it and exhaled slowly. She held her head straight forward.

"How long are you going to stand there before you say something to me?" Sakura said without turning. Mugen flinched as he heard her speak. Her voice was cold like the rain. It portrayed no emotion whatsoever. She continued to stand with her back to him. Mugen took off his sandals and walked over to her.

"You aren't going to look at me?" He asked, stopping two feet behind her. Sakura lowered her head again. She turned around slowly, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Mugen asked. Sakura smirked.

"I thought the answer would've been obvious by now," she said quietly. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't quite follow what you mean," he said. Sakura took a step forward.

* * *

"...I'm looking for a girl named Sayuri. I don't quite know what she looks like. I have half a mind to snap this one's neck unless you tell me where she is," Suisen said. Fuu just watched Suisen, praying that Sayuri would not come out. Suisen nodded. "I see that no one will step up." 

Fuu's prayers were not answered as Sayuri walked out from the kitchen. She saw Kyoko struggling for breath by Suisen's hands. She sat the tray she held down. She stepped up closer.

"Who the hell are you and why are you holding Kyoko like that?" She asked. Suisen looked at her.

"What's your name?" Suisen asked. Fuu was about to say something when Jin entered the tea house. Suisen heard someone behind her. She turned quickly, drawing her katana on Jin. At the same time, he drew his. Suisen held her katana with one hand and the chain with the other. Kyoko was running out of time and air.

"What's going on here?" Jin asked, never taking his eyes off of Suisen.

"I'm looking for a girl named Sayuri," Suisen replied. Sayuri stepped closer.

"I am Sayuri. What is your business with me?" Sayuri asked. Suisen smiled and released her hold on the chain. Kyoko pulled it from around her neck, gasping for breath. Suisen picked the chain up and wrapped it around her waist securely.

"I am Suisen," she said. Sayuri's eyes widened. So this was the Daffodil Assassin? "I was sent here to kill you."

"I think you're off your rocker, lady. What have I done to deserve death?"

"What do I care? I am merely following orders. Are you going to fight or am I just going to slit your throat right where you stand?" Suisen asked. Sayuri frowned and narrowed her eyes. She looked at Jin.

"Jin, let me have your sword," she requested. Jin looked at her. Suisen also looked at Jin.

"My business is not with you. I do not like having casualties," Suisen said. Jin nodded. He walked over to Sayuri and handed his sword to her. Sayuri looked back at Suisen.

"Everyone else stay out of this. Suisen, let's take this outside," Sayuri said. Suisen nodded.

"Wherever."

* * *

Sakura and Mugen continued to stare at each other in silence. Mugen saw her shiver slightly. 

"You'll get sick if you stay out here for long," he warned her. Sakura shrugged and continued to look at him.

"Why do you say things you don't mean?" She asked. Mugen blinked in confusion.

"I don't know. I didn't mean what I said about you being just some chick I fuck for fun. You know that, don't you?" Mugen asked. Sakura nodded.

"Now I do," she mumbled, stepping closer to him. Her feet sank into the muddy ground. She felt the mud between her toes and laughed a bit. Looking down, she realized that she was stuck. "I'm a little stuck here," she said. Mugen smirked and grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward towards him. Sakura's foot came out of the mud and she flew into him. He fell back into the mud.

"Shit," Mugen cursed. Sakura took her head out of his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Mugen fought the urge to laugh at the sorrowful look in her eyes. For a moment, she looked like she was about to cry. Her face flooded with a ton of different emotions while she was on top of him. Mugen did not understand it. They just gazed at each other in silence once more.

* * *

Sayuri and Suisen faced off. The rain was still falling steadily. Sayuri had only heard stories of Suisen. She had never actually seen her. She was always on an assignment. She was a relatively new assassin even though she was about five years older than Sayuri. 

"No one interfere. I mean it," Sayuri said, still staring at Suisen.

"Are you ready to die?" Suisen asked. Sayuri inhaled slowly.

"I am not completely sure why one of us has to die, but it will not be me who does," Sayuri said as she held the katana out to Suisen. Suisen nodded and got into her fighting stance as well. She was the first to move.

Sayuri, not anticipating Suisen to move so fast, jumped back while blocking a strike. She pushed the offending assassin off of her. Suisen was just grinning. She lunged forward again. Sayuri spun around her, blocking Suisen's vision with her long sleeves. Suisen, knowing this trick from fighting with Hoshi, ducked under Sayuri. Sayuri leaned back as Suisen's katana went straight up. Suisen kicked Sayuri in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

"Well, well, it looks like you're not as good as you assumed yourself to be," she said spitefully. Sayuri stood up. She stared at Suisen with contempt in her eyes. Even if she lost this battle, she knew that Sakura would not let it go unpunished. Yes, either way it went, Suisen would die. It was all a question of who would be the one to kill her.

"Perhaps you will allow a weapon change. If you are so confident that you can beat me, why don't you let me fight you at my best?" Sayuri asked, staring Suisen right in the eye. Suisen, a very egotistical person, nodded slowly.

"If you think it will better your chances at living, by all means do so," she said. Sayuri nodded.

"Fuu, go and get my weapon," she said. Fuu jumped at the sound of her name. She nodded and turned back inside the tea house. Sayuri never went anywhere without her zanbatou, but Midori had requested she keep it hidden from the customers. So, the weapon was hidden in the kitchen. Fuu returned quickly to make the trade. Sayuri took the weapon and gave Fuu Jin's katana. Fuu cleared off quickly.

"Are you ready, Sayuri?"

"Anytime you are, Suisen," Sayuri said. She held the bladed end out to Suisen. Suisen nodded slightly and ran forward. Sayuri relaxed and blocked Suisen's strikes. She was remarkably quick with the long weapon. Suisen had to mind the bladed end.

* * *

From a distance, Ayame watched this fight. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand in the battle. Sayuri was holding her own surprisingly well. A little cheating might be in order if Suisen couldn't finish it quick enough. 

"Finish it, Suisen," Ayame whispered through clenched teeth.

* * *

Suisen jumped back as the blade of Sayuri's zanbatou scratched her chest. The thin cloth covering her was ripped. Sayuri's arms had blood and water running down them in a mix. It was hard to tell where the minor cuts were. Sayuri watched as Suisen came charging at her again. Sayuri dug the end of her weapon into the mud. She held onto it and kicked Suisen in the chest with both feet. In a quick movement, she pulled the weapon out of the mud and swung it at Suisen. Suisen dodged gracefully but in turn she lost her katana. She faced Sayuri once again. 

"It looks like I have beaten you, Suisen," Sakura said, holding the tip of her zanbatou to Suisen's neck. Suisen nodded.

"Perhaps you have..." Suisen removed the chain from around her waist. Before Sayuri could react, one of the weights on the chain had wrapped around her staff. Suisen pulled it right out of her hands. Sayuri stood up straight with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Fuu started to step forward to help. Jin grabbed her arm. Fuu turned and looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes. 

"Are you just going to watch her die?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She asked us not to interfere," Jin replied.

"But, she's going to die i..."

"Obviously, that was for a reason, Fuu. Assassins do not distinguish between the one they are after and the one who gets in their way. Remember Sasami?" Jin said calmly. Fuu nodded and squeezed her fists together. Where were Mugen and Sakura? She looked back at Suisen.

"What kind of weapon is that? I've never seen one like it?" Kyoko asked.

"It's called a manriki-gusari. It's a chain with a weight at either end of it. It's a very intricate weapon to use. Hers has a few modifications, though," Jin answered her.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sound of thunder. In Sakura's experience, the only time she had ever heard thunder was when Sayuri was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing or when she was in trouble. It had always been a bad omen for both of them. Something was wrong. She got up off of Mugen. Mugen stood up after her. He noticed the worried look in Sakura's face. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura looked at him. The thunder sounded again. Sakura looked around in the mud for her sword.

"Shit! Where is it?" She ran her hands through the mud. She finally found it, half-buried. She tied it on her and started to walk off. Mugen followed her.

"Sak, what is going o..."

"Sayuri," was all Sakura said. She completely missed the endearing nickname Mugen used. Apparently, so did Mugen. He raised an eyebrow as the thunder came again. Sakura's walking sped up.

* * *

"...and perhaps you haven't," Suisen said as she swung the spiked weight above her head. Sayuri did a great job of dodging the swings. She had no weapon and she had to rely on her instincts now. 

'_How the hell am I going to get that fucking chain away from her_?' Sayuri thought. From this angle, it seemed like a lost cause. Sayuri ducked to dodge the weight again. The moment she stood up to dodge the other weight; the previous weight hit her in the head. Sayuri stopped moving. She blinked twice before falling to the ground.

Fuu turned into Jin's shoulder. Kyoko turned around completely as Suisen walked over to Sayuri's lifeless body. Suisen kneeled and pulled the spiked weight out of Sayuri's head. Kyoko gasped, startling Suisen. Suisen turned around.

* * *

Sakura had stopped walking completely. Mugen stood next to her. Both looked like they didn't want to believe the scene before them. For Sakura, it was because it was Sayuri. For Mugen, it was because he was afraid of what Sakura might do in a fit of rage. 

Sakura just looked at the lifeless body of her best friend since childhood. Sayuri's eyes were still open. Blood was mixing with the mud and water that fell on the ground. Fuu and Jin realized what Kyoko was staring at. Sakura tore her eyes away from her dead best friend. She looked up at her murderer.

"Who...are...you?" She choked out.

* * *

From her safe distance, Ayame was smiling. Sakura had watched her friend die. It was like Ayame's dreams were coming true. Now, all she had to do was sit back and watch Suisen die and then her job would be completed.

* * *

"I am Suisen. Bye." Suisen ran off. Mugen watched her go, but did not follow her. Sakura took one last look at Sayuri. Then she turned her head in the direction that Suisen had run. Before Mugen or Jin could say anything, Sakura had taken off. 

"Go after her," Kyoko said, walking over to Sayuri's body. Jin and Mugen nodded and went after the short girl.

* * *

Sakura noticed that the rain had gotten fiercer. It was starting to hinder her vision. She searched in the rain for Suisen. She saw the other woman standing not too far from Sakura. Her back was to her. Sakura crept towards her almost silently. As she got closer, she thought about how she was going to slay this woman. 

Suisen felt another presence behind her. As she turned, she pulled her sword. She realized that she was standing in front of Sakura. Like Sakura, Suisen had also heard stories of Sakura. She knew the child had a hell of a temper and she was an excellent assassin. She also knew she was as deadly as she was beautiful.

"You...killed...Sayuri," Sakura said. Suisen began backing away. Sakura continued to advance on her. Suisen held her sword out steadily. Sakura did not even seem to notice it was there in her face. Instead, her eyes were trained on Suisen's frightened ones.

"Get back. My orders were not to harm you," Suisen said. Sakura did not even hear her. All she was seeing was red. Everything just sounded like static. Suisen realized that she was not going to get through to Sakura. She sighed and closed her eyes. She swung at the young girl. Sakura dropped to the ground. She spun on one foot, tripping Suisen up. Suisen fell on her back. Her katana went sliding across the mud. Sakura sat on her knees next to Suisen.

Mugen and Jin turned the corner to see Sakura drive her sword right into Suisen's chest. The ground must have been pretty soft because the sword went in a good ways. Sakura stared down at Suisen. She was starting to choke on her own blood. Sakura removed the sword. Suisen's eyes drooped and her chest did one final heave. Sakura continued to stare at her. She raised the sword above her head again.

"**_YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU STUPID, STUPID TRAMP_**!" Sakura yelled, punctuating each syllable with a stab to Suisen's chest. Blood was getting all over the white silk of her kimono and her face. The tears began to come as she continued to stab repeatedly. More and more blood covered her.

Mugen couldn't watch her anymore. He walked over to her and grabbed her arms. He sat down in the mud behind her. He squeezed her hands to get her to release the sword. Eventually, Sakura's hands went lax in his. He helped her stand up. It didn't matter to him that she was covered in another person's blood. Sakura stood with her head to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Ayame watched from the trees, grinning. Sayuri had died gruesomely, but so had Suisen. Now, all that was left for Ayame to do was to get rid of Sakura... 


	11. Chapter 11: Fight of the Flowers

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 11: Fight of the Flowers**

* * *

Sakura stood in the rain, looking down at Sayuri's grave. Both Fuu and Kyoko had placed lilies on the grave. The rain had not stopped for the two days since Sayuri's death. 

Right now, Sakura was standing alone with the rain pelting down on her head. Mugen and Jin were watching her from a distance on Fuu's orders. They stood under parasols. Mugen had never seen Sakura look so down. She was just standing there with her hair down, her shoulders hunched, and her head to the ground. It was so...not Sakura-like. Mugen sighed. It was depressing almost.

"Hm. I never thought of it that way," Mugen heard Jin mumble. Mugen turned his head to look at his counterpart. Jin was staring at Sakura through his foggy glasses.

"Thought of what?" Mugen inquired. Jin sighed.

"Doesn't it seem odd that all the deaths have occurred while Sakura was here?" Jin asked, looking at Mugen. Mugen stared at him blankly.

"That could just be a random coincidence," Mugen said. Jin nodded.

"Perhaps," Jin mumbled. He could tell that Mugen wanted to drop the conversation by the way he was looking at him. He turned his head back to Sakura. Mugen decided to walk over to her.

* * *

Sakura blinked when she noticed that she could no longer feel the water falling on her head. She turned around and saw Mugen standing there. He held his parasol over her head. She turned her body towards him. Mugen couldn't tell if she had been crying or if her face was just wet from the rain. Her face didn't seem puffy because Sakura already had a pretty chubby face. 

"Are you ready to go back inside? You'll get sick if you stay out here," Mugen said. Sakura just stared at him. Finally, she nodded and they began walking back to the house.

When they reached the house, Sakura went straight for the room she'd shared with Sayuri. Fuu watched as she passed by, soaking wet. She looked at Mugen.

"How is she?" She asked as Mugen closed the parasol and sat it on the porch.

"As good as can be expected, I guess. Just give her some space," he said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hoshi watched as Ayame walked up to her. Hinome was sitting beside Kinpa and the two were talking. Ayame sat down in front of them. Hinome noticed her presence and looked down the table at her. Kinpa looked confused. Hoshi did not appear to be affected at all by Ayame's presence. 

"Why are you here, Ayame?" Hinome asked.

"I have come with rather sad news," Ayame said, keeping her head bowed. She was feigning sadness in her voice. Hinome would fall for it, but Hoshi would not. She knew Ayame too well. Hopefully, her orders had been followed thoroughly.

"What is this news you speak of, Ayame?" Kinpa asked. Ayame looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Suisen was attacked," she said quietly. Kinpa raised an eyebrow.

"Attacked? By whom, pray tell?" Hoshi asked. Ayame looked back down. Hinome sat forward, wanting to hear who could attack Suisen and live to tell the tale. Ayame choked on tears.

"Sayuri attacked Suisen while she was trying to get the target. Suisen managed to defeat Sayuri, but Sakura attacked her next," Ayame said. Kinpa looked shocked. Hinome's face did not change.

"When you say defeat, do you mean that Suisen maimed Sayuri?" Hinome asked almost inaudibly to Ayame. Ayame paused for a moment to try and determine what the question was. Then she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that it was a life or death situation; either Suisen died or Sayuri died. Suisen killed Sayuri. After that, Sakura fought with her. It was not even much of a fight. Sakura's skills eclipsed Suisen's," Ayame said. Hoshi and Kinpa nodded. "It was hard to tell if Sakura killed her because her best friend was killed or because she was protecting the target."

"I see," Kinpa said. She looked at her fellow companions. Hinome lowered her head. She stood up and stepped on the table. Ayame looked up to see Hinome standing. Hinome made a quick dash down the table. She kneeled in front of Ayame, pulling her katana at the same time. The tip pointed directly at Ayame's jugular vein.

"If I was to slit your throat here, you would bleed to death. Tell me now, while you still have the chance to live. Are you telling a falsehood, Ayame?" Hinome asked. Kinpa and Hoshi looked at each other with wide eyes. Hinome almost never drew her weapon. Her skills were a mystery to everyone.

Ayame was still staring down the business end of the katana Hinome was holding. Her hand was itching to reach for her own. She immediately decided against it. Given her remarkable swiftness, she could easily disarm Hinome. Alas, Hinome's proficiency was still an enigma to all. If her aim was good and her speed was perfect, Hinome could easily make good on her threat and indeed slit Ayame's throat.

Hinome noticed Ayame's hesitance in deciding what to do or say next. With her peripheral vision, she saw Ayame's hand moving towards her sword. Smirking, Hinome pressed the blade harder into Ayame's neck, causing a minor cut to appear.

"Are you telling a falsehood, Ayame? The answer should not come so slow to your lips unless you are telling a lie. I cannot tolerate liars, Ayame," Hinome said. Ayame narrowed her eyes and sat into the blade's edge.

"Kill me if you do not want to believe that your perfect student murdered her own comrade. At least I will go to the afterlife with a clear conscience," she said. Hinome's countenance fell for a moment. She replaced the thunderstruck look with one of integral indifference. She stood up straight and sheathed her katana.

"If I find out that you are lying, Ayame, you will be in so many pieces that you will spend your days in the afterlife picking them up for all eternity," she said. Hinome turned her back on her and walked back to her seat. Ayame narrowed her eyes behind Hinome's back. Her face softened when Hinome turned around to face her.

"What is your course of action?" Kinpa asked Hinome. Hinome took a sip of her tea, not looking up. Hoshi stared at her as well. Hinome sighed.

"The one rule that we always abide by is that no one should betray her sister. Apparently, Sayuri and Sakura have done that. Sayuri paid for her insubordination with her life. Suisen died by Sakura's hands for upholding the rule. Sakura is not exempt from this law, Hinome. You cannot dig her out of this one," Hoshi said. Hinome nodded.

"I suppose you are right, Hoshi. The penalty for betrayal is death, as you should know. Do what you will with her. I will not stop you," Hinome said as she stood up. She left the room silently. Hoshi looked at Ayame, who was trying her hardest not to start grinning.

"Ayame, you will return with the twins. I want everything finished," Hoshi said. Ayame nodded. She bowed and left the room as well. That left Kinpa and Hoshi alone. Kinpa looked down at the bowl of cherries that Hinome had left.

"Tell me why I get the feeling that betrayal happened not in where it was supposed to?" Kinpa asked. Hoshi smirked and closed her eyes. Kinpa looked at Hoshi. "You set them up, didn't you? I may be the youngest of us three but I am definitely not the most naïve."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What does it matter now? Sakura is going to die. We all saw it coming eventually," Hoshi said. Kinpa shook her head. She stood up as Hoshi did.

"I can't believe you would betray them like that," Kinpa said. She turned to go. Before she slid the door open, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She gasped and her breath caught. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

Behind her, Hoshi stood with a smug look on her face. She held the chain to the sickle that was lodged deeply in Kinpa's back. Kinpa turned her head to look at Hoshi. Blood dripped from her mouth, staining her teeth. Hoshi walked up to Kinpa. She pulled the sickle out of Kinpa's back. Kinpa sucked in air painfully from the agony of having it ripped out of her so quickly.

"Well, since you can't believe how disloyal I am, I'm afraid that you cannot live," Hoshi said. Kinpa spat blood at Hoshi's feet.

"How are you going to explain my absence? Someone's bound to notice that one of the heads in missing," she said. Hoshi shrugged.

"Who said that Hinome will be around to know you are missing?" She asked in a low voice. Hoshi smiled and slashed across Kinpa's throat. Kinpa touched her neck as blood leaked from the wound.

"You bitch..." Kinpa whispered before she stopped moving altogether. Hoshi smiled.

"I know," she mumbled. San and Ni walked in the room. They looked at the floor, seeing Kinpa's lifeless body. They glanced up at Hoshi. She was cleaning her sickle calmly. She noticed the men staring blankly at her. "Oh, you two act like you've never seen a dead body before. Just get rid of her before anyone sees you," she said. She pushed past the two.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes two days later. The sound of rain hitting the roof was still very prominent. It had been raining for almost a week and a half straight. Sakura sat up and stood up off of the futon. She got up and went out of the room. Fuu, Jin, and Mugen were eating. Sakura yawned and sat down next to Mugen. 

"Good morning, Sakura. Nice of you to join us...finally," Fuu said. Sakura shot her a look before picking up a bowl.

"Good morning, Fuu," she mumbled.

After breakfast, Mugen and Sakura trudged through the thick mud to her Ai's place. The girls in the window smiled when they saw Sakura. When Sakura entered the main room, Ai was reading a scroll. She smiled when she saw Sakura.

"Well, it has been a while since you have graced me with your presence, hime. Are you feeling any better from all that rest? You should be," Ai said. Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm glad you and Mugen are here. I have loads of cleaning that needs to be done."

Mugen and Sakura sighed as Ai put them to work. While Sakura was scrubbing the floors next to Mugen, she sniffed. It was on rare and auspicious occasions that Sakura got a runny nose. She kept sniffing. Mugen noticed her constant noise.

"Are you okay over there? You sound like you're trying to suck in all the dust on the floor," he said. Sakura shot him a mordacious look before returning to her work. Her nose kept its perpetual running.

'_Oh, to hell with it_,' she thought. She took her pink sleeve and wiped it across her nose childishly. She heard a laugh that sounded a lot closer than it should. She looked up and saw Mugen standing over her.

"That was pretty gross. I thought that kind of stuff was beneath you," he said mockingly.

"Fuck off," Sakura said. She felt something warm coming from her nose again. Mugen was looking at her strangely. Sakura looked at her sleeve. There was a red smudge on it. She frowned and wiped her nose again. She looked at her fingers. Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked very afraid. Sakura stood up, abandoning her rag and bucket of water. Mugen watched her storm off. He started to follow her.

"Sak, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep up with her. She practically fell down the stairs in her attempt to get down them so quickly. Ai watched her as she went behind the desk into the storage room. Ai looked at Mugen.

"What's wrong? Why is her nose bleeding?" She asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Mugen asked as he shrugged.

Sakura returned carrying both her sword and Mugen's. She tossed his at him, making him drop the rag. Mugen raised an eyebrow as she walked up to him. Her nose was still bleeding. She tied her sash tighter.

"Whoa! Sak, what the hell is wrong?" Mugen grabbed her shoulder. Sakura looked at him for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You just called me 'Sak,'" she said. Mugen blinked. He had not realized that he'd said it. Sakura smirked and started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm. Sakura turned, swinging her braids. "Just follow me, Mugen," she said. Mugen sighed. Ai watched them leave through the front door.

* * *

Outside, the rain had stopped. The sky was still looking quite fierce though. Thunder still rolled and lightning still lit up the sky. Sakura looked around, wiping her nose on her sleeve. The street was pretty much empty with the exception of a few kids and vendors. Sakura did not bother putting her sandals on. She just stepped in the mud with her bare feet. 

"Sak, do you mind telling me what this is about now?" Mugen asked as he followed her.

"I'm pretty superstitious, Mugen. When I experience something more than once when a certain thing happens, I take it as a sign. My nose was bleeding a few minutes ago," Sakura said, walking forward slowly. She was not looking at him, but she was glancing around cautiously.

"Hai. What does that have to do with anything?" Mugen asked, sounding impatient.

"It is just like thunder; or it was. Whenever I heard thunder when Sayuri was alive, it meant that she was in trouble or that she'd done something wrong. Every time I heard thunder that was exactly what happened," said Sakura. Mugen nodded.

"You're still not tel..."

"I will if you would shut it for ten seconds. Whenever my nose bleeds, by experience of course, something bad happens. Most times, I am attacked. I wiped my nose three times before the bleeding stopped. Three people are coming to att..." Sakura was cut off as Mugen pushed her backwards. An arrow flew between them.

"Now, I'm a believer," he mumbled. Sakura nodded and looked in the direction from which the arrow had come.

'_Ayame_,' Sakura thought bleakly.

* * *

Ayame lowered the bow she was carrying. That stupid guy had seen the arrow at the last second and pushed Sakura away from her line of fire. Kika and Kiku were standing next to her with their arms crossed. 

"Remember girls. We're not supposed to know who she is. Act like you've never seen her before," Ayame said. Kika and Kiku nodded.

* * *

"Stay back for the time being, Mugen," Sakura said, her eyes never leaving Ayame's. Mugen looked at her like she'd said something offensive. 

"Did you count how many of them there are? Last time I checked, there were three," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Do you really have so little faith in me, Mugen?" She asked, trying to sound sad. Mugen opened his mouth to retaliate but Jin walked out from the bookstore to their left before he could say anything. He noticed the defensive nature of the way Sakura was standing and looked in the direction she was staring.

"What is going on?" He asked quietly.

"It looks like these chicks want a piece of Sakura for some reason or other. Do you think they're here for some sort of retribution for Sakura killing that chick?" Mugen asked. Jin did not answer him. He was staring at the girl in the center. She looked very familiar.

"Jin, is that the girl who attacked you and Fuu?" Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of Ayame. Jin squinted a bit more. It was indeed the Iris Assassin that stood before them.

"Hai, that is her. What is she doing here?"

"That girl I killed was Suisen, aka the Daffodil Assassin. Apparently, this one wants some sort of revenge. Well, I guess I want some sort of revenge as well. Well, vengeance will be mine," Sakura said. Sakura unsheathed her sword. To anyone other than Ayame, this was a very intimidating move.

"Are you Sakura?" Ayame asked. Sakura laughed. So they were going to act as if they did not know each other?

'_Fine with me_,' she thought.

"I am Sakura. You are one of the Hanafusa Shikyakus?" Sakura asked. Ayame nodded.

"We all are. I am the Iris Assassin, Ayame. This young fox to my right is Kika, the Sunflower Assassin. Her twin here is Kiku, the Chrysanthemum Assassin," Ayame said.

"What is your business with me?" Sakura asked.

"Revenge," Ayame said. Sakura nodded.

"I see."

* * *

While the girls were having their conversation, something was going over in Jin's mind. If he knew anything about names, it was that he knew the meanings to a lot of them. For one, he knew that "Kika" meant sunflower. "Kiku" also meant chrysanthemum. 

'_They're named after the flowers they represent_,' he thought. Something else also occurred to him. He shook his head almost as soon as he thought of it. '_That can't be possible_,' he thought. He looked back up at Ayame and Sakura. They were still facing each other with their weapons drawn.

* * *

"Kika, take the one in red. Kiku, take the ronin," Ayame said quietly. The twins nodded and set their sights on Mugen and Jin. Ayame was still staring at Sakura. 

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Ayame nodded. Sakura sheathed her sword as Ayame drew her other katana. She stood with one in each hand. Sakura reached behind her and pulled her sai from her sash. Ayame raised an eyebrow. Sakura smirked. "Let's go," she said. Ayame nodded.

* * *

Mugen and Jin noticed that they stared at each other for a long moment. A roll of thunder startled both of them and set them into action. Sakura watched as Ayame came after her. She stood still until Ayame swung at her. Sakura crossed her sai in front of her. Ayame pressed down. Sakura smirked and kicked her in the stomach. Ayame stumbled backwards.

* * *

Kika and Kiku were moving swiftly across the roofs of the village. Their movements were silent and they were undetected. Mugen and Jin had not even realized that the two girls were missing. The twins stopped above the two unsuspecting warriors. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Mugen raised an eyebrow as he watched the fight between Sakura and Ayame. Ayame was nearly as good as Sakura, but she still lacked in speed. She made up for it in strength, though. Sakura had been pushed back numerous times from her single strikes. Mugen looked at Jin out of the corner of his eye. Something was not right. Quick as he possibly could, Mugen turned to block a strike from Kika. The assassin jumped back from in to the ground. Jin did the same with Kiku. They stood up straight and faced them. 

"You two should stop watching and start fighting," Kiku said. She went after Jin. Jin blocked most of her strikes or dodged them. Kiku obviously had not expected him to be so fast. She threw parried Jin only to get hit with his fist. Kiku fell to the ground and looked back up at him, holding her face. Her eyes were wide. Jin stopped moving. "How could you? I'm a woman! Did you hit your mother?" Kiku cried.

"I'm sorry. I..." Jin stepped forward. Mugen shook his head as he fell for the girl's trap. Kiku tripped Jin up. He fell on his back. She moved swiftly for the kill but he blocked her quickly.

* * *

Mugen ducked as Kika's leg went over his head. He stepped back away from her. She crossed her arms and smiled at him. 

"You're pretty cute; tanned skin, wild hair, muscular frame. It will be shame to kill a fine specimen such as you," she said. Mugen looked the girl up and down. Across the street, Sakura looked at while Ayame was recovering from a hit. She rolled her eyes as Ayame came after her again.

"Mugen, she wants to **_KILL_** you!" She yelled. Mugen blinked and Kika looked in Sakura's direction, frowning. When she turned back, Mugen was moving towards her. Kika jumped up and over him. Mugen watched her. With his right leg, he kicked her as she landed. Kika fell back and used her hand to pop back up. She stared at him, holding her stomach.

"That hurt," she mumbled. Mugen nodded.

"It was supposed to," he said. Kika frowned and went after him.

* * *

Kiku sidestepped Jin, taking him off balance for half a second. Kiku spun around and kicked him into the wall of the bookstore. Jin slammed into it. Before he could move again, Kiku had her foot pressing against his throat.

* * *

Kyoko and Fuu looked up as a kid ran into the tea house. He seemed to be out of breath. Kyoko walked over to him and kneeled. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. The kid caught his breath and swallowed.

"Mugen and Jin are being attacked by these two ladies," he stammered. Kyoko stood up and looked at Fuu. Fuu was just staring at the boy. She stepped forward.

"Where are they?" She demanded loudly. The boy stared wide-eyed at her for a moment. Fuu took another angry step forward. She grabbed the kid by his yukata and pulled him forward. "Where are they, damnit?" She yelled. Kyoko shook her head. The kid looked scared.

"They're around the corner, in front of the bookstore," the kid said, pointing in the direction. Fuu released the kid. She started to go outside. Kyoko grabbed her arm. Fuu turned and looked at her.

"Let me go, Kyoko," she said.

"No, I'm coming with you," Kyoko said. Fuu raised an eyebrow. Kyoko sat the tray she was holding down and looked at the kid. "Stay in here if you know what's good for you," she said. The boy nodded. Kyoko left with Fuu. The bookstore was on the other side of the village. Hopefully, they would make it there in time.

* * *

Jin choked while Kiku was pushing her foot against his throat. She was smirking as she did it. Jin dropped his katana and grabbed Kiku's foot, shocking her. Her eyes widened as he swung her into the wall of the bookstore. Kiku fell back into the mud, her head killing her. Her sword went skidding across the slick mud. Jin, rubbing his neck, picked up his katana quickly. He slashed downward at Kiku, only to hear the clanging of metal. He saw that Kiku had blocked him with another sword. 

"How many of those do you have exactly?" He asked through clenched teeth. Kiku kicked him away from her. She rolled backward onto her feet and stood up.

"A girl never reveals her secrets. Even you should know that," she said. Kiku went after Jin. Jin sidestepped her and turned around, slashing down at her back. By Kiku's sharp intake of breath, he knew he had cut her deep. Kiku fell forward on her knees. She managed to stand back up, the deep gash in her back gushing blood. She stared at Jin. She held her sword out to him. "Come on..."

* * *

Mugen ducked under Kika's foot. The girl seemed intent on trying to kick him. For the most part, she'd succeeded in busting his lip and probably giving him a black eye. She faced him as the stepped apart. She had yet to draw her weapon. Mugen looked at her back. Two ninja swords were strapped to her. An idea came to mind. 

"You're not going to draw?" He asked, nodding towards her weapons. Kika just smiled.

"What for? I can beat you without them," she said. Mugen changed stances and held his sword out in front of him. Kika raised an eyebrow. "Then again, I want to get this over with." She drew one of her swords. Mugen smirked.

'_Right into my trap_,' he thought mischievously. Kika stared at Mugen.

"Let's do this," Mugen said. Kika nodded. They ran towards each other. As they got closer, Mugen saw his opening. He had only one shot at this. Using the slickness of the mud to his advantage, Mugen skidded to the side, taking Kika by surprise. He passed her as she lunged forward. Kika missed one move that Mugen made and that was her downfall.

* * *

Sakura paused as he saw Kika and Mugen stop moving. Ayame wondered what was going on and turned her head. Jin and Kiku were also watching Mugen and Kika. 

Mugen was holding onto Kika's other sword. It had gone straight through her back and was poking out of her chest. Mugen closed his eyes and pulled it out roughly. Kika stumbled forward. She fell on her knees and put her hands to the ground. She coughed up blood and fell flat on the mud. Mugen threw the sword to the ground.

Kiku, who was losing more and more blood by the second, watched her sister fall to the ground. She turned her attention towards Mugen. He was looking down at Kika with a contemptuous look. Kiku, losing all control she had on her emotions, started running for Mugen. Jin blinked and moved to chase after her. Mugen was standing up too slow.

* * *

Sakura saw Mugen not moving fast enough. He seemed to be in some sort of lethargic state. She saw Kiku coming after him and Jin coming after her. 

"**_MUGE_**..." Sakura was cut off by blocking a strike from Ayame. Ayame smiled at her.

"Pay attention, Otome," she whispered. Sakura threw Ayame off of her. They began their fight again.

* * *

Kiku was about to stab Mugen as he was turning around. His eyes widened as she caught her hand. He felt something poking him in the chest. He looked down and saw Jin's katana sticking through her chest. Jin pulled his katana out. Mugen let Kiku go and she fell to the ground next to her sister. Mugen looked up at Jin. 

"Arigatou," he whispered, scratching his head. Jin nodded. They looked at the dead twins. Their blood was mixing with the mud and water on the ground. The sound of thunder filled the air as well as the ringing of metal against metal. They turned and saw Ayame and Sakura still going at it furiously.

* * *

Sakura winced as Ayame knocked her sai out of her left hand. A cut appeared on the back of her hand. She glared at Ayame. Ayame went for her chest. Sakura put her other sai up. Ayame's katana slid between two of the prongs. Sakura twisted her wrist. Ayame grimaced at the pain of having her hand twisted and released her katana. Sakura grabbed it by the hilt and faced Ayame again. She threw her remaining sai to the ground. 

"This is a lovely katana you have here," Sakura said mockingly. Ayame glared at her and growled something illegible. Sakura smirked. Ayame, using speed Sakura did not know she had, slashed across her chest. Sakura jumped back. Ayame cut again at her. Sakura put up her arm, not knowing what else to do. Her sleeve tore and a long cut appeared on her forearm. Sakura looked at the blood and then back at Ayame.

"It seems that you are not as skilled as they say you are," Ayame said with a narcissistic grin on her face. Sakura just scowled at her. Sakura swung at her. Ayame dodged and kicked Sakura in the face. Sakura felt the mud in stinging her eye and stumbled backwards, dropping the katana. Ayame laughed and walked up to the fallen girl. She held her katana to Sakura's face. "Sayonara, Otome," she whispered.

* * *

Mugen started to move forward. By the time he reached Sakura, she would be dead. Still, he had to try. He leaned back as he saw a tanto fly past him.

* * *

Ayame screamed in utter agony. She stumbled back away from Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ayame dropped her katana and held her wrist with her left hand. One of Fuu's tantos had lodged itself right in her hand. Sakura, Mugen, and Jin turned to see Fuu and Kyoko standing at the corner. 

Ayame stopped screaming as Sakura crawled to retrieve her sai. She looked at the tanto in her hand. Grasping the hilt of it, she pulled it out slowly and painfully. She turned her deadly gaze to Fuu. Fuu was holding two more of them and looking just as fierce.

"Now you know how it feels," Fuu said. Ayame picked up her katanas quickly. She looked back at Sakura, who was leaning against the wall of a house and breathing hard. She held her forearm, blood seeping through her fingers. Ayame threw the tanto at her. Sakura sucked in air through her clenched teeth as it grazed her side when she moved.

"I'll be back for you. When I come back, I will kill you," Ayame said. She turned and left. Mugen started to go after her.

"Iie, Mugen," she moaned, sinking to the ground. The villagers were all starting to come out of their houses to see the carnage. Mugen looked furious.

"Why am I not going after that bitch?" He demanded. Sakura inhaled slowly and painfully.

"It's something you wouldn't understand," she said. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Ayame tore her kimono sleeve and wrapped the wound on her right hand. Once she was done, she examined it. Looking back towards the village, she vowed revenge. 

'_This isn't over, Sakura. Not by a long shot_.'


	12. Chapter 12: Healing

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 12: Healing**

* * *

Ayame sat in front of Hoshi, letting Shoubi wrap her hand up. Hoshi looked incredibly morose. She had not expected Sakura to fight Ayame as well as she did. She also had not expected Kika and Kiku to be defeated by those two insolent men.

"How long will it take for her hand to be better?" Hoshi asked. Ayame looked up. Shoubi sighed.

"Well, if Ayame doesn't put too much strain on it, she should be able to fight within the next two months," she said. Hoshi nodded. Ayame growled something illegible and looked back down at her bandaged hand.

"I am going to kill that little twerp. I had Sakura in my grasp. I could practically taste her blood on the tip of my tongue, and then that bitch threw that tanto at me. I'm going to peel the skin off of her flesh the next time I see her," she said in a low voice. Hoshi shook her head. Sometimes, she believed that she'd created a monster when she looked at Ayame.

The ringing silence was broken by the sound of the door being slid open. Ichi stood in the doorway. He stepped inside the room and then to the left, allowing the small woman behind him entrance. Hoshi watched Hinome enter the room silently. Hinome looked down at Ayame and examined her hand.

"Sakura did that to you, Ayame?" she asked as she moved to a seat across from Hoshi. Ayame shook her head. "Then who?"

"A chick that lives in the village. She seems to know the target, as she always appears at the most inopportune times. She prevented me from slaying your precious student," Ayame said in a biting tone.

"Watch your tone, Ayame," Hoshi said, looking at the unchanging face of Hinome. Instead of lashing out at the girl, Hinome reached across the table with amazing speed and grabbed Ayame's injured hand. Ayame squealed. Hoshi and Shoubi flinched as Hinome pulled a razor from her elaborate hairdo. Hinome held the razor to Ayame's neck.

"I would advise you not to anger me further, Ayame. I am already not happy with the fact that Sakura has betrayed me, and that Kinpa has abandoned us. Do not make it worse upon yourself," Hinome said. She released Ayame. Ayame fell back on her knees and glared and Hinome. Hinome returned the razor to her hair and looked at Hoshi. "In one month, send Shoubi to complete Sakura's failed assignment."

"Good luck with that," Ayame muttered. Hinome looked back at Ayame. The girl was really trying her nerves today.

"Why do you say that, Ayame?" Hinome asked.

"Sakura will not let that happen. I think she wants to be the one to complete the assignment, but she wants to do it on her own terms," Ayame said. Hinome and Hoshi exchanged bewildered glances. Either Ayame had lost too much blood or she was actually saying something in Sakura's defense.

"Either way, I want Shoubi there. Shoubi, expose her for what she is and maybe her assignment will be completed and we can move on with our lives," Hoshi said. Shoubi nodded and bowed her head.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the sound of snoring. She turned her head painfully to the side and saw Mugen in an awkward position on the floor. He was fast asleep. She moved to try and wake him up as the door to the room slid open.

"No. Don't wake him," a woman's voice said. Sakura moved her head to see Fuu and Kyoko. Fuu was holding a basin of hot water and Kyoko was holding some more bandages.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly. Fuu smiled and kneeled down beside her.

"He refused to sleep. He's been watching you since we bandaged you up. Ai had to put some sort of herb in his sake that put him to sleep. He's been asleep for about thirty minutes now. Ai said the drink should keep him out for twelve hours. You've been asleep for about a day," she said. Sakura smiled weakly. Kyoko helped her sit up. Sakura winced in pain.

"How's Jin?"

"We had to drug him, too. He was standing guard outside the house for a day, even after I assured him no one else was coming. I mean, we hurt that girl pretty badly. She probably won't come back," Kyoko said.

"She'll be back. Assassins hold grudges, and this one is no different. You hurt her, Fuu. She wants you dead, and she wants me dead as well. When do you think I'll be better?" Sakura asked, looking at her wounds as Kyoko began taking the bloody bandages off.

"Not for about a month. That means no sparring with Mugen, and no sex with him either. I mean it, Sakura. You're hurt bad enough. If you want to be at least ninety-five percent, you have to heed my words," Fuu said. Sakura nodded.

"I will, Fuu. Stop your nagging," Sakura said.

"You sound like Mugen," Fuu mumbled. Sakura smirked to herself when she heard Fuu's remark.

* * *

Three days later, Sakura was sitting out on the porch, looking at the cut on her arm when Mugen came up to her. Sakura looked up at him, her pigtails falling away from her face.

"Why do you insist on wearing your hair like that?" Mugen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I always have, and I suspect that I always will. I see no need to break with tradition. It makes no sense to me," Sakura retorted. Mugen rolled his eyes. He sat down next to her.

"Why do you think those assassins keep coming? Do you have any idea who they might be after?" he asked, looking at the children playing in the street not too far from them. Sakura's breath caught for a moment. She looked back down at the cut on her arm.

"I wouldn't have any idea. I don't think I've ever hurt someone so much that it would warrant them coming after me to kill me. Plus, I've never really stayed in one place too long; I have no definite home," she said. "Have you?"

"I'm no saint. I'm from Ryukyu. I've got **_PLENTY_** of people who'd probably like to see me dead. Unfortunately, I think I've already killed them. I know Jin probably still has some people who would like to kill him. But, I think they'd do it themselves. You know, that whole samurai honor system thingamajig. Fuu? Well, I don't think too many people know she even exists," Mugen said jokingly. Sakura chuckled a little, but felt her stomach hurt and stopped. Mugen noticed her wince. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm as right as rain."

Suddenly, both Mugen and Sakura sneezed.

* * *

"I give them one week before they start fighting again. What do you think, Fuu?" Kyoko said as she wiped a table down. Fuu smirked and looked over at her friend.

"Well, I wouldn't even bet on those two. We already know it'll probably happen. They can't agree on something as simple as whether or not the tea is hot when I give it to them," Fuu said. Kyoko giggled and moved on to the next table.

"How long do you think it will take them to start sparring?"

"A week and three days tops. They think they're invincible," Fuu said. Kyoko nodded. She stopped wiping the tables and looked over at Fuu.

"Do you think that assassin will be back?"

"Well, she marked Sakura and me for death, so I guess she will. I put a hole in her hand," Fuu said.

"Well, she put one in yours as well, Fuu," Kyoko countered. Fuu nodded.

"You're right. I a little revenge was in order, I think. Don't you think?"

"I guess. She'll be back. And she'll most likely bring reinforcements. She's only come alone once, and she's been the only one to return from wherever she comes from," Kyoko said.

"Yeah. Let's finish this before Midori gets angry," Fuu said. Kyoko got back to wiping the tables off.

* * *

A week later, Sakura and Mugen had a knock down, drag out fight about who could spit the farthest. This only resulted in Kyoko and Fuu nodding at each other for their prediction being correct. Three days later, Sakura was behind their house, holding her sword. Her arms still ached a bit, but she was going to try anyway.

Mugen stepped outside to watch her. Her movements were very slow at first. It was like she was moving in slow motion. He noticed how Sakura looked like she did when she was fighting with Ayame, but it was just slower. Sakura stood straight up and took a deep breath. The real test was about to take place. She looked at Mugen.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm about to see how my back is feeling. If at any time I look like I'm in severe pain, pull me out of the position as quickly as possible. I can go into it slowly. Ready?" she said. Mugen nodded and stood up. Sakura nodded and well.

Sakura stood perpendicular to Mugen and put her left leg up parallel to her right leg. She held her arms out and began to bend backwards. Mugen raised an eyebrow, surprised at her extreme flexibility. Her face portrayed no sign of pain, so he continued to let her bend. When she was completely backwards, she held the position for a moment. Sakura put her arms down and did a back walkover to a standing position. She looked at Mugen. Mugen clapped.

"That was extremely interesting. Why don't you join some acrobatic troupe or something? I think you'd be the star of the show," he said. Sakura picked up her sword.

"You're not too bad when it comes to the flexibility category, either, Mugen. Have you ever really watched the way you fight? I wish that I could somehow show it to you. It's very different from what I'm used to fighting against," she said. Mugen smirked.

"So is yours. I'm used to fighting people that have Jin's style. His varies a bit, but it's really not that different. You're special, though. Your style has spunk," Mugen drew his sword quickly and slashed downward, kicking up dust around them. A loud clang was heard. When the dust cleared, Mugen saw that Sakura had blocked him. Mugen smirked again. "The only thing about you and Jin that is the same is," Mugen turned around and kneeled, "that you're so fucking fast!" He tried to trip her up. Sakura jumped over him.

"That must really hurt your pride, Mugen. I'm not as strong as you make me out to be. There are flaws in my fighting style. You just have yet to figure them out. I have figured out yours, though," Sakura said, side-stepping him. "For instance," Sakura blocked another strike, "you have a brief pause between your spin kicks that I can easily take advantage of with my speed." Sakura said as Mugen did just that. Sakura wrapped her sleeve around his legs during the pause, making him trip. Mugen cursed and bounced back up.

"So you've figured out one of my weaknesses. Big deal," he said. Sakura smiled and came at him. He twirled beside her and caught her scent again. Mugen grabbed onto her long sleeve. He pulled on it. Sakura's breath caught and she fell into him. He pulled her around, grabbing her wrist and twisting. The sword fell from her hand. Sakura smiled.

"Well. It seems that you have won, Mugen," she said breathlessly. Mugen nodded. He noticed her wince slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just my side. I'll be fine," she said.

* * *

Shoubi hooked her razor rings to her belt and tied her katana to her back. Her son, Keichi, watched her with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Shoubi smiled and looked at him.

"I'm going to do some work. I'll be back soon. You be good and listen to okusama, okay?" she said as Hinome walked up beside her. Keichi nodded and looked at Hinome. Hinome bent down.

"We are going to have fun, aren't we, little one?" Hinome said. Keichi nodded. Shoubi looked at Hinome.

"Ayame is traveling with me?" she asked. Hinome gave a piece of parchment to Shoubi.

"Yes. Watch her, Shoubi. Report to me anything that she does against orders. Give this to Sakura," Hinome said. Shoubi nodded. She took one last glance at her son, and then she hurried away.

* * *

Swords clanged as Sakura and Fuu fought each other. Fuu was catching on quickly, but she was quite sloppy. She said that it was part of her style. Mugen said that her "style" will get her killed one day, and Fuu had thrown a bowl of rice at him. At the present moment, Sakura was teaching Fuu how to parry moves. So far, it was going terribly.

"Fuu, you've got to put a little bit more force into it. If not, I'll break through it," Sakura said. Fuu nodded.

"Come at me again," she said. Sakura stared at her for a moment. Without warning, Sakura came at her. Fuu gasped and did as Sakura had been teaching her. Sakura went to the side, almost losing her balance. Fuu smiled and almost jumped with glee until she found herself staring down the business end of Sakura's sword.

"You should never let your guard down, Fuu. Not even if your opponent is down," Sakura said sternly. Fuu nodded. Sakura eased up and stood straight.

Jin, who had been watching this entire scene, smirked at Fuu's new lesson. Sakura never gave compliments. She'd be a great teacher one day, if that's the path she chose to take. Since the attack, he had noticed her rather reserved nature. She hadn't had a real fight with Mugen lately, at it was starting to bother him. Something was amiss, and he was going to find out what it was.

Sakura dodged Fuu's wild swings easily. Fuu growled something unintelligible and thrust forward. Sakura turned, but her kimono sleeve got caught on Fuu's katana. A loud rip was heard and Sakura's back was exposed. Jin opened his eyes to see Sakura examining her clothes and Fuu staring wide-eyed at her handiwork.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sooooo sorry!" Fuu said loudly. Sakura just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, Fuu. Really, it is. I'll just go buy another," she said. Fuu laughed along with Sakura.

As the two women laughed, Jin caught himself looking at Sakura's back. What he saw made him gasp.

_The mark of the Hanafusa Shikyakus_, he thought. He froze in his spot as Sakura and Fuu walked past him into the house.

* * *

That night, Sakura braided her wet hair by the lake. She gathered her things on the ground. She looked up at the sky. The moon was full and the air smelled fresh, devoid of any scent but cherry blossoms.

_Only me_, she thought happily. Sakura bent down to pick up her things when she turned around and threw one of her sai. She heard it hit a tree and a small grunt. Sakura walked into the trees and saw Jin standing there. Frowning she walked forward.

"You weren't watching me, were you, Jin?" she asked. Jin just stared at her. Smiling, Sakura pulled the sai from the tree, freeing him. She started to walk towards her things again. As she bent down to pick them up, she turned quickly and blocked a strike from Jin. She pushed him back and rolled backwards onto her feet. Standing up, she stared at him. Jin looked very angry.

"You liar," he said. Sakura looked confused.

"Nani?" she asked. Jin came forward. Sakura blocked him. She'd never fought Jin before, so she was not familiar with his style. She immediately realized that he fought much like Shoubi; like a samurai. She parried him and moved behind him. Jin whirled again.

"You know what I am talking about. Don't lie to me any longer, Sakura," Jin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jin," Sakura said. Jin came at her again. Sakura moved forward, blocking his swings. Her temper lit when his katana cut a bit of her kimono top. Frowning, she swung back at him forcefully. Jin blinked, blocking her. He slid back at her force. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled.

"You are one of the Hanafusa Shikyakus. From your name, I would say you are the Cherry Blossom Assassin. Do you deny it?" Jin asked. Sakura stared at him for a moment. Jin just stared back at him.

"Yes, I am her. I am the Cherry Blossom Assassin," Sakura said.

"Who did you kill?" he asked.

"I don't think that mat-"

"Who, Sakura?" Jin repeated. Sakura stared him in the eyes.

"I killed the headman, his wife, and his son. That is all," she said.

"You did not kill Fumiko and the baby?" he asked.

"I am an assassin, Jin; not a monster. I would never kill a baby. Had I known that the headman's wife had a baby, I would not have killed her," Sakura said. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Was Sayuri one?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why did you return to Sugiyama?"

"I have another assignment," Sakura said. Jin stared at her harder.

"Who?" Sakura did not answer him. After a moment, Jin realized that he was not going to get one either. "Why have you companions been sent to kill you?"

"We have a code. The consequence for betrayal is death. They think I have betrayed them, which is why they keep coming to kill me. You and Mugen just keep getting in the way," Sakura said.

"Do you even really love Mugen?" Jin asked. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped immediately.

"That's none of your business," she said quietly.

"I think I should know. He is my fri-" Jin stopped when Sakura looked up at him.

"He's you friend," she finished. "Listen, I'm trying to protect you all. At least let me do that until I know that they will not return," Sakura said. Jin also sheathed his katana.

"Fine. Your secret is safe with me, Sakura. But, you better live up to your word," he said. Sakura nodded.

* * *

Two nights later, Shoubi sat in a tree, looking out at the town of Sugiyama. She surveyed the streets. Ayame sat next to her.

"Do you have an idea of what the target looks like?" Shoubi asked. Ayame squinted and looked.

"There," she said, pointing. Shoubi followed her finger and nodded. Ayame began climbing down the tree. Shoubi watched her. She tied the parchment Hinome had given to her on an arrow. She aimed and shot the arrow.

* * *

Sakura was holding a flower out to Mugen for him to examine when an arrow came between them. Both of them blinked as the displaced air shocked them. Both looked at the tree the arrow had lodged itself in. Mugen looked off to see where the arrow had come from while Sakura examined it. She noticed the parchment and took it off the arrow. She unrolled it and read it.

_Sakura,_

_What have you done? Hoshi will stop at nothing until you are dead. I am powerless because the rules of sisterhood cannot be broken. You must either kill the target, or kill Ayame. Shoubi and Ayame are there now. Make a choice._

_Hinome_

Sakura balled the parchment up and sighed. Mugen looked over at her.

"It was probably those silly brats playing with those arrows that idiot Homaru made. Who gives ten-year-olds arrows? Anyway, are you okay, Sak? You look a little pale," Mugen asked. Sakura looked over at him.

"Come on, Mugen," Sakura said. She grabbed his hand and walked off.

* * *

Back in the house, Fuu was braiding Kyoko's hair and Jin was sipping tea when Sakura and Mugen burst in.

"Jin, a word," Sakura said. Mugen sat down and Sakura pulled Jin off into another room. Mugen, Fuu, and Kyoko all looked at each other.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine," he said.

Sakura closed the door and faced Jin.

"She's here as we speak, coming to find me," she said. Jin nodded. He moved to pick up his weapons. "What are you doing?"

"We'll fight her," he said. Sakura shook her head.

"No, no, no. You will do no such thing. This is my problem. I'll deal with it myself. Plus, she's not alone. She didn't bring someone as terrible as the twins, but she did bring someone I like. Shoubi, the Rose Assassin, is not a bad person and I don't want her harmed. I'll deal with this," Sakura said. Jin stared at her for a moment. He put his weapons down.

"Have it your way," he said. Sakura nodded and left the room.

Mugen watched as Sakura went into their room, rummaged around, and then came out with her weapons. She looked at them all as Jin returned to his seat.

"Mugen, stay put," she said. Mugen blinked.

"Why?"

"For the love of god, just do it, damnit!" Sakura yelled as she walked out of the house. Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should listen," Kyoko said.

"If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going after her. I don't care what you assholes say," Mugen said.

"You'd do well not to interfere this time, Mugen," Jin said quietly. Mugen glared at him and stood up.

"Listen, pretty boy. You don't ever tell me what to do!" Mugen yelled. Jin stood up, getting in his face as well. Fuu watched with big eyes; this was highly uncharacteristic of Jin.

"Do what she says! It's for your own good this time!" Jin yelled back at him. Mugen blinked twice before the scene before him registered. He sat back down quietly and mumbled a few choice words. Jin sat back down as well and continued sipping his tea. Kyoko and Fuu just exchanged bewildered glances.

* * *

Sakura stopped walking as she saw a rose on the ground. She looked up and saw Shoubi standing in a tree. The Rose Assassin wore red and her face was covered with a red mask. Only her eyes showed.

"Sakura," Shoubi said.

"Shoubi," Sakura said. Shoubi nodded.

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13: Liar

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 13: Liar**

* * *

Sakura stared at Shoubi. Shoubi looked incredibly sad for some reason. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She took a step toward her friend. 

"Is something wrong, Shoubi?" she asked. Shoubi looked down at the ground. Sakura just continued to look confused. Shoubi looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I'm so sorry," Shoubi repeated. Sakura's eyes widened. She turned around and looked in the direction in which she had come.

_Shit_, she thought as thunder sounded up above.

* * *

Ayame landed almost silently on top of the roof of the home of Mugen, Jin, and Fuu. In the dim light, she listened quietly. There were three voices that she heard: two female and one male. She recognized one of the female voices. Frowning, she knew exactly who it was. She jumped down silently from the roof and landed in the grass. Moving stealthily around to the front of the house, she heard the door slide open. She hid under the steps as someone walked down them. Two men were leaving. Ayame sighed. 

_Damn_, she thought. She sighed. They went into a building at the end of the street. The two females were still in the house. Ayame moved from her hiding place. Smiling, she slid the door open.

"Back so soon, boys? I don't recall you two not being able to hold your sake," Fuu said as she turned around. She dropped the plates she was carrying when she saw Ayame. Ayame waved at her. Kyoko was coming around the corner.

"Fuu, did you drop some..." Kyoko stopped when she saw Ayame.

"Did you two miss me? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked. Fuu looked to the left at her set of tantos. She made a break for them, but Ayame threw one of her own, pinning Fuu to the wall. "I did not come here to fight you...yet, at least."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you want?" Fuu asked. She reached for the tanto to remove it. Ayame pulled another out.

"Don't touch it, or I'll put another one right in your kneecap. Please, have a seat." Ayame gestured to Kyoko. Kyoko did as she was told, looking quite frightened. Ayame looked both of them. "Listen closely. I bet you keep wondering why I keep trying to kill you, don't you?"

"Yes," Fuu groaned.

"Well, you're not my targets. Although, you are quite tempting," Ayame said, looking at Fuu. Fuu made a face. Kyoko cleared her throat.

"So, who is your target?"

"Sakura," she said.

"Sakura? Why?" Fuu asked.

"Sakura is one of the Hanafusa Shikyakus. She is an assassin just like me. She was sent here to complete a job. She completed her first one. She's having a bit of a harder try completing her second. We see that as betrayal. Once you betray us, we kill you. That's the punishment," Ayame said.

Kyoko and Fuu just sat there in utter awe and shock. They could not believe what they were hearing. How could Sakura be one of _them_?

"Was Sayuri one of them, too?"

"Yes. That's why Sayuri died, too. They brought it upon themselves. If Sakura was to complete her job, it would all cease. I would stop coming around, and you could go on with your lives," Ayame said. Kyoko nodded. She looked at Fuu. She dreaded asking this question, because she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Who is Sakura's job?" Kyoko asked. Ayame smiled and handed Kyoko a scroll. Kyoko unrolled it and read it. She gave it to Fuu. Fuu gasped.

Ayame walked over to Fuu and removed the tanto. She put it away and walked back over to the door.

"Send Sakura my regards," she said. With that, she disappeared out of the door.

Fuu and Kyoko looked at each other. They made a mad scramble for the door. They ran all the way down to Ai's. Mugen and Jin were having a drink with some other men and Ai while being entertained by some of the ladies. Fuu rolled her eyes, dismissing it for the time being. She pulled them away.

"What's the deal?" Mugen asked, gulping down some more sake.

"We've got something to tell you," Fuu said.

* * *

When Sakura got back to the house, it was empty. The door was open and the candles were still burning brightly. She looked confused for a moment. She entered the house. No one was inside. She heard soft footsteps behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

"Where is everyone, Ayame?" she asked.

"I take it there at that place down the way. You know, the one with all the women," she said. Sakura turned around. Ayame did not have a weapon drawn. She was just leaning leisurely against the wall.

"Why so casual? You know at any moment that I could kill you?"

"Because you'll have bigger fish to fry in about five minutes, Sakura. Try not to make a mess of things. Meet you back at Hinome's." Ayame ran off. Sakura's eyes widened when realization washed over her.

"**_YOU BITCH_**!" she yelled. She heard Ayame's cackling in the night. Sakura looked down the street at Ai's and started walking towards it.

* * *

Mugen and Jin sat after Kyoko and Fuu had just spilled everything Ayame had told them. Neither looked too fazed by what had been said. Jin just took another sip of his sake and Mugen stared blankly at the two women. 

"Doesn't that bother you two?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you worried?" Kyoko asked. Jin shook his head.

"I already knew," he said.

"What!" Kyoko yelled. Fuu grabbed him by the neck.

"And you didn't see the need to tell me that there was a killer sleeping under our roof necessary?" she asked, her eyes blazing with rage.

"That wouldn't make much sense, would it?" Mugen mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"He could've been referring to me, too," he said. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cute, Mugen. You're the one who's been screwing her," she said before she realized what she was saying. Mugen stood up abruptly, knocking over everything at the table. He stood to leave just as Sakura walked in.

* * *

Sakura cursed mentally. As she was walking over here, she had been praying that the first person she saw was not Mugen. Unfortunately, luck was just not on her side today. The two stared at each other for a moment in what seemed like complete silence to them. Then, without warning, Mugen struck. 

Out of sheer anger, Mugen grabbed one of Fuu's tantos that were strewn across the floor now and threw it at Sakura. Somehow, it managed to miss four people before it got to Sakura. Sakura put up her sword, catching it on her sheath. She looked at the tanto lodged in her sheath. All the partying in Ai's lodge stopped. Ai turned around to look at the disruption. Sakura looked back at Mugen, obviously a bit miffed that her sheath had been ruined.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura yelled at Mugen. She began stalking towards him.

"You're my problem! You're an assassin sent to kill me! That's what my problem is! You lied to me!"

"I never lied to you; you just never asked the right questions! Throwing tantos at me isn't going to solve anything! I didn't come in here to kill you!"

"Oh well. It looks like you're going to have to!" Mugen unsheathed his sword. Sakura did not unsheathe hers. Mugen frowned and began attacking her. She blocked most of his attacks. People scurried around them to get out of the way. Ai went over to Fuu, Kyoko, and Jin.

"What is going on?" she asked, kneeling down to them.

"Turns out Sakura's one of those assassins we've been hearing about. Mugen's the one she's supposed to kill. I think he's a bit mad with her now, though," Fuu said. Ai nodded.

"Mugen, I don't want to do this!" Sakura yelled. She kicked him in the stomach. She still had yet to unsheathe her sword.

"I don't care what you want." Mugen pushed her into a wall. Sakura coughed as she had the wind knocked out of her. She felt pain in her chest from previous wounds. Mugen saw her wince a little. He hesitated for a moment, but then remembered that she was an assassin sent to kill him: the enemy. Sakura looked up to see the underside of Mugen's sandal coming towards her face. She gasped and immediately moved to the side. Mugen's foot slammed through the wall. Ai screamed at the hole he made. She stood up, angry and seething.

"That's it! Mugen and Sakura, take it outside!" she yelled, staring at the gaping hole in her wall. Mugen glared at her. Sakura took this time to leave. Mugen turned around to see her push open the door to the room.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" he yelled. Jin shook his head. Fuu and Kyoko looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Fuu asked.

"Mugen has made her mad. That was the wrong thing to do," he said.

* * *

Mugen ran outside of Ai's. Sakura was not there. He looked towards the house, but she was not walking down there. He looked in the other direction and saw her small figure walking alone towards the former headman's house. Mugen raised an eyebrow. She was unbraiding her hair as she walked. Sakura only unbraided her hair when she bathed. 

"Sakura!" he yelled. She did not turn around or even acknowledge him in any way. When she finished unbraiding her hair, it fell down her back. "She's going to fight with it down?" Mugen wondered aloud. Wondering about Sakura's tactics, Mugen walked after her. When she got to the gate of the headman's house, he broke into an almost silent sprint. When he was almost directly behind her, he raised his sword to slash downward. Sakura turned around quickly. The smell of cherry blossoms beset Mugen again.

As Sakura turned, her sleeves and hair blinded Mugen. He heard the clang of metal meeting metal as Sakura drew her sword out of its sheath and it collided with his. He also felt his sword leave his hands. Sakura spun again, this time tripping him up. Mugen landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw the glimmer of Sakura's sword in the moonlight; he was looking down the business end of it. Her hair hung in her face, and she did not look happy. Mugen's sword had landed about ten feet away on the dirt.

"So, now you want to fight with your hair down? Nice," Mugen said. Sakura frowned and pushed the tip of her sword in his neck. Mugen flinched slightly.

"I said I didn't want to fight you. Unfortunately, you seem intent on wanting me to kick your ass," Sakura said.

"Oh, I highly doubt you'll kick my ass," Mugen said. Sakura removed her sword. Mugen moved away from her, rubbing his neck. Sakura stepped back towards the gate to the headman's house, turning her back to Mugen. Mugen was surprised at her arrogance.

"I'll say it again: I don't want to fight, Mugen. But, if you're so intent on doing it," Sakura turned around to look at him, "catch me if you can." She took off.

"Why you little bitch!" Mugen yelled after her. He saw her disappear inside the abandoned house.

Mugen burst through the door and looked around. Sakura was nowhere to be found, but her smell was evident. Her little laugh echoed throughout the house as she taunted him. Mugen could not see that well in the darkness.

* * *

Sakura sat on the steps, watching Mugen. He was moving blindly about. 

"Having a hard time finding me, Mugen?" she asked loudly, making sure her voice echoed. Mugen smirked.

"That's only because you don't have the balls to face me like a man," he said. Sakura laughed. She jumped down from the stairs. Mugen turned quickly to block her strike.

"Well, it'd be nice if you'd grow some in the first place," she said. She kneed him in the groin. Mugen stopped moving for a moment. Sakura smiled.

"Cheap shot, you whore," he said. Sakura made a face.

"What is with the name calling tonight? You're really starting to piss me off with that. Keep it up and I'll have to get really nasty. I don't want to get nasty, Mugen," she said. She kneeled down to his level. "Now, can we stop this? I don't want to ki..." Mugen smacked her before she finished. Sakura fell to the side.

"No, we can't." Mugen stood up. He looked down at her. Sakura wiped her nose. Blood was on her fingertips. She turned around and looked up at him, her eyes full of an ire that Mugen had never seen. "Oh shit," he whispered. Sakura picked up her sword and stood up.

"You want to fight? Let's do this," she said. She lunged at Mugen, swinging quickly at him. Mugen barely managed to block her. She never fought him like this before; she had certainly never been this fast. She spun around and cut his cheek. Mugen was backed into the wall. Sakura tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. Her sword flew some ten feet away from her.

"Somehow, you keep ending up there. If you would just stay down, I could make this quick and easy," Mugen said. He raised his foot to bring it down on her chest. Sakura grabbed his ankle and twisted. Mugen fell down, his sword skidding across the floor.

Sakura rolled over and got to her feet as Mugen did. They looked at each other, and then flew towards each other, punching, kicking, grabbing, and calling each other vulgar names.

* * *

Fuu and Kyoko flinched as they stopped in front of the headman's house. They heard the entire ruckus going on inside. Jin walked up behind them, no emotion on his face. Fuu looked up at him as she heard Sakura scream in pain. 

"Should we go stop this, Jin?" she asked.

"They might as well get it out of their system. I highly doubt they'll kill each other. They haven't got it in them," he said calmly. Kyoko gasped and whirled on him.

"So letting them practically beat the shit out of each other is okay? Sakura is an **_ASSASSIN_**, Jin! She's probably holding back for his sake!" she yelled.

"And he's most likely holding back for hers," Jin whispered. Fuu and Kyoko gave each other strange glances. "Have you ever wondered why Mugen is wanted dead?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes. But that's beside the point, Jin. The fact is that we don't know how good Sakura really is," Kyoko argued as they heard something knock into a wall.

* * *

Sakura wiped blood away from her mouth. She looked at Mugen, who was currently hanging his head. She had knocked him into the parallel wall. He was not moving, but she knew he was still alive. 

"Is that the best you've got? You can't do no better than that?" she yelled at him. His smirk was his answer. Sakura watched as he climbed out of the rubble. He stood shakily and looked at her. She did not know where he got the energy, but he ran towards her. Sakura did not react in time and took a knee to her stomach. Mugen was a bit confused at how easy it was. Sakura smiled surreptitiously. Mugen suddenly had a flashback.

_Sakura always keeps her sai in her sash_, he remembered. He moved away from her just as she reached for one. Mugen had grasped one in the process.

Sakura stopped breathing as she stared Mugen in his eyes. She was barely touching his neck with the sai she held in her hand. He held the other, its pointed end touching her neck. Swallowing was dangerous.

* * *

Fuu flinched as she heard silence. There were no more grunts, no more yelling of obscenities. All the fighting had seemingly stopped. She started to run forward, but Jin grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at him. 

"What is it?" she inquired.

"They aren't dead," he said. Kyoko looked towards the house.

"Stalemate," she said.

* * *

It felt like they had been standing there for an eternity. Mugen looked in Sakura's eyes. He could tell that her heart was not into this. In all honesty, neither was his. Who would be the first to give in? Although Sakura's eyes betrayed her, her demeanor did not. She pushed a bit harder into his throat as she felt his hold get weaker. 

"No! You wanted this, so you take it!" she yelled. Mugen saw a small cut form on her skin from where the sai was. Mugen shook his head.

"I can't," Mugen said. He lowered his arm as his anger dissipated. Sakura frowned. She reached for his arm and put it to her heart.

"I have to! It's my job! It's my job!" she cried. "Do it!" she yelled.

"I'm not going to!" Mugen yelled back. He wrenched his arm out of her grasp and twisted her other arm, causing the sai to drop. Sakura looked at him. He sat down next to her. "I wasn't ever going to."

"Really?" Sakura asked, wiping some tears off her face. Mugen nodded. Sakura laughed. "You're such a pu..." Mugen kissed her. When he stopped, Sakura looked at him again. "I have to fix this, Mugen."

"Come on," he said, trying to lift her. Sakura laughed.

"Mugen, you're in worse shape than I am! You'll never lift me, let alone carry yourself out," she said.

"Watch me," he said. Sakura gasped as he picked her up. She shook her head as he began to carry her outside.

_Stubborn ass_, she thought.

* * *

Outside, Kyoko, Fuu, and Jin were awaiting their arrival. Fuu and Kyoko looked surprised at the condition they were in. Jin, however, somehow expected them to be much worse off. Mugen put Sakura down in front of them. 

"I have to go. I have something I need to finish," she said.

"You know where she is?" Jin asked. Sakura nodded.

"She's most likely waiting for me. After I'm done with her, I have to go see my bosses. I only really care about betraying one of them. Maybe she'll understand, maybe she won't. Either way, I have to fight for my freedom," Sakura said.

"We'll come with you," Fuu said. Sakura shook her head.

"Your gesture is appreciated, even after what I've done. I have to do this alone, Fuu," she said. Fuu looked Sakura over.

"At least let us patch you up. You'll bleed to death if I don't do that," she said. Sakura laughed. She leaned against Mugen and they supported each other back down to their home.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Alone

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 14: Not Alone**

* * *

Ayame walked in the dining room. Hinome and Hoshi were eating. Shi and Ichi were standing behind them. Hoshi smiled at her pupil. Ayame looked thoroughly satisfied with herself. 

"Is she dead?" Hoshi asked. Ayame sat down. Hinome continued to eat quietly. She had yet to even acknowledge Ayame's presence. Ayame shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I exposed her for what she is. She was forced to fight that Mugen boy. Is Shoubi back?" Ayame asked.

"Hai. I sent Shoubi and her son away for the time being," Hinome said as she took a sip of her tea. Ayame frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Sakura is coming here to kill you," Hinome said calmly. Hoshi looked at her comrade.

"Sakura is dead, Hinome. She could not have possibly killed that Mugen guy," Hoshi said. Hinome said nothing else. Hoshi looked back at Ayame. "You didn't see whether or not Sakura died? Why didn't you stay to watch?" Hoshi asked, her voice raising an octave.

"I just came back here right after I talked to those two girls," Ayame said. Hoshi stared angrily and Ayame for a moment.

"Go back and make sure she's dead!" Hoshi yelled. Ayame started to turn around.

"Wait, Ayame," Hinome said.

"Hai, okusama?"

"If I know my Otome, she is on her way here as we speak. You'll do better to let her come to us. Fight her tired and you'll most definitely lose," Hinome said. Ayame looked at Hoshi. Hoshi nodded.

"Go and get some rest, Ayame. You'll need it," Hoshi said. Ayame nodded and left the room. Ichi and Shi followed her out. Hoshi looked at Hinome. "Do you plan on fighting your own student, Hinome?" she asked. Hinome took another sip of her tea.

"I will most likely have to. That is the way around here, is it not? Live by the sword, die by the sword. I haven't actually killed someone in about eight years now. Maimed, yes. Killed, no. I did not think it would have to be my own student, though," Hinome said serenely. Hoshi smirked. She stood up and picked up her own katana. "Where are you going, Hoshi?"

"Afraid of being alone, Hinome?" Hoshi said, almost mocking the woman. She used her thumb to push her katana out of its sheath slightly as she stepped up on the table, masking the sound.

Hinome sighed. She did not want to kill anyone before she had to, but Hoshi seemed to want her out of the way now. She finished her tea and looked up at Hoshi.

"Of course not, Hoshiakari. Why would I be afraid?" she asked. Hoshi smiled and looked back at Hinome. She took hold of the hilt of her sword with her right hand.

"Because you are about to die," she said, whirling around as she drew. She slashed downward. Hinome threw up the teacup. Hoshi blinked when she realized that she had only sliced it in half. She looked and saw Hinome calmly standing with her sheathed katana.

"Why do you want to kill me, Hoshi?" Hinome asked. Hoshi stood up straight.

"Why does it matter? You are going to die, and that's final. I'm tired of being your slave," Hoshi said. "It's time someone else took reign over the Hanafusa Shikyakus." Hoshi noticed that Hinome still had not drawn against her. Instead, the elder woman just wiped a strand of black hair out of her face and sighed once more.

"Hoshi, you would not know how to lead the Hanafusas if it was written on a scroll for you. You don't know the meaning of sacrifice. That is a lesson you did not teach your student, and that will be her downfall. Sometimes you have to take one, to gain one," she said.

"You're not making sense, you old bitch. Shut up and fight me," Hoshi said. Hinome blocked a strike from Hoshi. Her katana was still sheathed.

"You're not really leaving me a choice, are you?" she mumbled. Hoshi smiled sadistically.

* * *

Sakura tried desperately to mask her limp as she strode over the bridge leading to the city where she lived. She had practically yelled at Fuu in order not to make her come, but Mugen was a different story. He had been waiting for her as she made it to the gates of Sugiyama. She just kept walking, and he just kept following. Not a word had been passed between them. 

"So, this is where you're from, eh? Nice place," he mumbled. Sakura smirked.

"It's loud, and surprisingly, it gets louder at night," she said. She winced as a rock came under her foot. Mugen noticed it and caught her before she went completely down. Sakura tried to shrug him off of her. "I can do this, Mugen. I don't need your help."

"Sak, you're going to get yourself killed if you fight them now," he said. Sakura smiled and looked at him. He refused to release her.

"Well, Mugen. I'd actually think you cared. You better hush. Someone might hear the loving words." Sakura stopped smiling when she noticed the not amused look on his face. "Listen, I'm not going to die, okay? I've fought people in worse shape, believe me."

"Were any of them trained assassins?" Mugen asked. Sakura started walking again, ignoring his question for the time being. This time, she forced herself to walk upright, no matter how much pain she was in. Mugen cleared his throat, signaling that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Does it matter? Let's just go so I can get this over with," she muttered. Mugen started walking next to her again.

They came to a large house that looked like any other house. By looking at it, you would not be able to tell what kind of people lived inside. Mugen saw a man sitting on the porch. He eyed both of them. Sakura just stared back at him. He walked over to them.

"Ichi, where is Hinome?" she asked.

"By the noise coming from the tea room, I'd say having an argument. She told me to give you this. Go away for now, Otome. You look weary," he said. Ichi handed Sakura some money and a satchel full of clothing. Sakura smiled and kissed the big man on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ichi. I'll be back tomorrow," she said, looking him directly in the eye. Ichi knew she was lying, but obviously she did not want the man she was with to know.

_This must be who she is taken with_, he thought. He eyed Mugen thoroughly. He noticed the way he was watching Sakura's every move. The older man smirked. _And he is very taken with her as well_.

"Come on, Mugen," Sakura said, turning around. Mugen gave Ichi and the house one last look before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Hoshi was wondering why Hinome had not drawn her katana. It was starting to frustrate her. Hinome was calmly countering almost everything that Hoshi had thrown at her. Hinome backed up on the table. Hoshi backed away also. 

"Why don't you draw, Hinome?" she asked. Hinome looked up at Hoshi.

"I don't see the point, Hoshi," she said.

"So how do you plan on winning this fight?" Hoshi asked. Hinome smirked calmly.

"With my leg," Hinome said. Hoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Bullshit, Hinome. That's impossible. You underestimate my abilities if you think that's possible. I'm not some flake," she said. Hinome chuckled softly. She shook her head.

"You highly underestimate mine as well, Hoshi. Just like you and Ayame have largely underestimated Otome's," Hinome said. Hoshi frowned. She raised her katana and came at Hinome. Hinome sidestepped her and Hoshi gasped, realizing her error too late.

Hinome elbowed Hoshi in the back, making her fall into towards table. As Hoshi fell, Hinome wrapped her leg around her neck and sat. Hoshi struggled to breathe. Hinome squeezed tightly until Hoshi released her katana. She loosened her grip slightly, but not by much.

"Why don't you finish it?" Hoshi asked. Hinome sat in silence for a moment, considering her answer. Then she spoke.

"I don't want to kill you. Death is too great an honor for you. You deserve something far worse than death, Hoshiakari," Hinome said. It was then that Ichi and Shi walked back in. Ichi raised an inquiring eyebrow at the position Hinome and Hoshi were in. Hinome shrugged and removed her leg. Shi kicked away Hoshi's katana. "Take her from my sight. Let Sakura decide to what to do with her later."

"What if..."

"She'll be able to decide," Hinome said as she walked away, finalizing the conversation. Shi and Ichi looked at each other.

* * *

Mugen sat outside of the bath house at the inn they were staying at. He had forced everyone out so that Sakura could be alone inside. Right now, he supposed he was "guarding" her. He did not know why he was; Sakura could take care of herself. She had proven that many times before. 

"Mugen!" she yelled to him. Mugen moved hastily inside the bath house, drawing his sword in the process. Sakura sat in the steamy room under the water. She smiled at him. "You can put that away. It's just you and me in here."

"Then why are you screaming like someone is trying to murder you?" he asked gruffly. Sakura let out a pained laugh, like her ribs were hurting.

"Believe me, if they were trying to murder me, I guarantee you that they would be the ones in more pain than me," she said. She moved over to where he was standing. Mugen looked down at her. "Why don't you pass me that towel?" She pointed to a bunch of folded, white towels. Mugen frowned. He stalked over to the pile and threw a towel in her face. Sakura smiled and stood, wrapping the towel around her in the process. Mugen went and sat across the steamy room. Sakura moved over to her clothes.

Sakura's back was still heavily bruised from when the two had tried to murder the other. Mugen had seen his share of bloody messes, but not on someone he actually cared about. Or at least, would never openly admit he cared about.

_Did I really do all of that_? he asked himself as she began to move the towel to her waist. She was not facing him, but he could only imagine what the front of her looked like. The real damage had been done to her leg, where the gash was.

Sakura could feel Mugen's eyes on her. She knew he felt a little angst over her condition because it was his fault she looked the way she did. But, she was no saint, either. Mugen did not look any better under his clothes. But, Mugen did not have to face angry assassins later on. Sighing, Sakura turned her head to the side.

"Could you come help me, Mugen?" she asked.

Mugen blinked out of his thoughts, realizing Sakura had just said something to him. She was holding up some extra bandages. She wanted him to help wrap her up again. She knew he hated touching her and not being able to do _other_ things as well.

_The sneaky little bitch. She's going to get all the pleasure_, he thought. When he got over to where she was, she stared up at him innocently as he sat down in front of her. Mugen sighed and took the bandages away from her. Sakura held one end.

"Hold your rack up. I wouldn't want to leave them out, would I?" Mugen said sarcastically. Sakura almost laughed.

"I suppose not. I wish you wouldn't refer to them like that, though," she said.

"Then how would I refer to them?" Mugen asked, wrapping the bandages around her. Sakura removed her hands so he could go around her breasts. She held her arms up and leaned forward, moving closer to Mugen.

"I have no idea," she whispered. Mugen tied the bandages together. Sakura pointed to her leg. "Could you wrap it too?" Mugen gave her the evil eye and held her leg up. Sakura smiled.

While he was wrapping her leg, Sakura watched his face. He seemed to be pondering something intently. She knew he was going to say something, she just could not figure out what it was. Finally, he came out with it.

"You know, you don't have to do this alone," he said. Sakura blinked.

"Yes, I do. I don't want you getting involved. You're supposed to be dead anyway, Mugen. Ajisai, Ayame, Shoubi, and Hinome are still alive. For all I know, Hoshi is, too. You are a marked man. I don't want anything happening to you," she said. Mugen frowned.

"You don't have to get all sentimental," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Who was the one getting sentimental first? I believe you were," she said, turning away from him. Mugen watched her closely. She turned back around and looked down on him.

"You know, you almost look flat-chested," he said. Sakura glared at him and rolled her eyes. She walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the inn," she said. Mugen got up and followed her. There, they ate in silence. As usual, Mugen was the first to finish. Sakura continued to eat silently. Mugen squeezed his fist together until he pounded them on the floor. Sakura just smiled. "Something to say, Mugen?"

"Damnit, Sakura! You're not going to do this alone!" he yelled at her. Sakura looked up at him. She sat her bowl of rice down.

"And who's going to stop me, hm? You?" she asked. Mugen just stared at her. "Fine, Mugen. You can come. But, I have to fight Ayame on my own. You also cannot do anything when I confront Hinome," she said.

"Why not? I'm positive you'll be spent after you fight that other dame," he said. Sakura looked back down. She began eating again.

"You just can't, Mugen. I could drug you and leave you here. Would you like that?" Mugen shook his head. "Then it's my way or no way. Why don't you go to sleep? We'll need a lot of energy tomorrow," Sakura said in a tired voice. She sat her bowl down. Mugen nodded.

* * *

Ayame walked up to Hinome's door. Ichi was standing outside of it. When he saw Ayame coming, he turned towards her. Ayame looked up at the taller man. She had never said more than five words to Ichi before, but she knew how far he would go for Hinome. 

"Where is okusama?" she asked.

"I suspect she is resting from her fight with Hoshiakari," he said. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Fight? When did they fight?" she asked.

"Right after you retired for your rest. Your mistress challenged okusama to a duel. As you can see, it looks like my mistress won. Do not despair, young one. Your mistress is still alive," Ichi said calmly. Ayame frowned.

"Ichi, who are you talking to?" Hinome called from the room. Ichi turned his head to the side.

"Ayame," he said.

"Send her in," Hinome said. Ichi stepped to the side to allow Ayame passage. Ayame rushed past him. She walked around the large room to find Hinome on her futon, polishing her katana's sheath. "Hello, Ayame."

"What have you done, you bitch?!" Ayame yelled. Hinome looked unaffected by Ayame's temper. She continued polishing the sheath silently. Then she sat it to the side and looked up at the angry young woman.

"Listen, child. Your mistress is far from dead. Besides, I never even drew against her. She attacked me, and fortunately for me, lost. It is not my fault that she is just that bad, or that I am just that good," Hinome said with a smirk. Ayame squeezed her fists together.

"Where is she?"

"You do not need to know. Besides, you have bigger problems. Ichi has informed me that Otome has arrived and will be here shortly. I suggest that you get ready," Hinome said. Ayame bit her lip and left the room in a huff. Hinome just watched her.

* * *

Mugen stared out at the city. Sakura had been right; it was definitely louder at night than during the day. A crisp, autumn wind blew and chilled him. Mugen stepped back inside, sliding the door shut. Sakura was already sitting on the futon. She had just changed out her bandages again. She looked up at Mugen and beckoned him closer. Mugen walked over to her. 

"Hn?" he mumbled.

"G'night," Sakura said as he leaned down closer to her. Sakura hit him swiftly on the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. The normal person would be out for at least thirty minutes. Mugen, however, was far from normal.

"Ten minutes, tops," Sakura said as she moved over to her weapons. She picked them up, putting her sai in her sash and putting her sword on her back. She looked at her sandals. Since she would be traveling by rooftops, she would have to do it barefoot. She sighed. This meant fighting barefoot later on.

_A small price to pay_, she thought. She headed for the door and took one last look at Mugen. She had just betrayed his trust and used his lasciviousness to her advantage. _Try not to think of it that way. You just saved his life._ Sakura took off into the night.

* * *

Ayame sat outside on the porch's railing. She was twirling a dagger between her fingers. Her katanas sat next to her. The moon was beginning to show itself overhead. It was growing colder and it was growing noisier. 

Ayame suddenly threw the dagger to the left. It lodged in the vertical wooden beam. She got up and looked at it. She had pinned a moth between the dagger and the beam. Sighing, she went back to her perch. All the waiting was making her anxious. She began twirling the dagger again.

* * *

Sakura landed silently on top of the building across from the house of the Hanafusa Shikyakus. A pain shot through her leg, and she ignored it as she had been doing for the past ten minutes. She saw the very last person she wanted to see first sitting on the porch, alone. She had a look that a cross between slightly unhinged and eager on her face. Sakura looked at the ground, realizing that the moon was behind her. 

_Shit_, she thought.

* * *

Ayame looked at the ground. She saw a small figure shadow in the moonlight. It was coming from the rooftop directly across from her. She stopped twirling her dagger and looked up, a grin on her face. 

_Finally_, she thought.


	15. Chapter 15: All I Wanted

**Dancing Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 15: All I Wanted**

* * *

Ayame and Sakura stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Ayame was the first to move. She stood up and jumped off the porch's banister. She walked forward, never taking her eyes off of Sakura's. Her katana was in her left hand. Sakura just looked down at her. Ayame stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Did you kill your little boyfriend?" Ayame asked. Sakura narrowed eyes. She took a deep breath.

"What do you care if I did or did not? It's not your concern," Sakura said. Ayame smirked.

"Are you going to stand up there the entire time?" she asked. Sakura looked at the ground. It was about ten feet down. Her jumping ability was not that bad, but landing on her leg was a problem. She would have to wing it on one leg.

_If there's one thing I have, it's balance_, she thought to herself. She looked back at Ayame.

"Eager to die?" she asked. Ayame snickered.

"It looks like you're the one who's hesitant to," she retorted. Sakura frowned. She stepped forward. Sakura inhaled and jumped down, landing on her right leg. It seemed to pass right over Ayame's head that Sakura only landed on one leg. Somehow, Sakura managed to keep her balance. She discreetly put her left leg down.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Always," Ayame said.

* * *

Ichi watched from the shadows. He turned and went back inside of the house. Hinome was staring out of balcony's windows, as usual. She had a morbid look on her face. She sighed when she heard Ichi enter. 

"She's here, isn't she?" she asked. Ichi stopped in his steps. Hinome lowered her head.

"Hai, she is. How did you know?" he asked. Hinome turned her head to the side.

"I'm okusama. I know all, Ichi. I thought you knew that by now," she said, smiling a little. "I take it Ayame intercepted her first."

"Hai."

"It was a statement of fact, not a question. Ayame wakes up in the morning waiting for some carnage. Did that boy come with Sakura?"

"Iie. Knowing Sakura, she knocked him out before she came. He did not strike me as the type to just let her leave on her own," he said. Hinome nodded.

"That means he will most likely come after her. Give Ajisai specific orders to back down. This is Ayame and Sakura's fight. She is not to interfere no matter the circumstances, understand?" Hinome said. Ichi nodded and left the room. Hinome looked back out at the city. "I think I'll go for a walk." She picked up her katana and left the room stealthily.

* * *

Mugen groaned as he opened his eyes. Pain registered in the back of his neck and he put his hand there. Sitting up, he blinked several times to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It occurred to him that Sakura was not there. He looked around and noticed her weapons were gone, but her sandals were still there. Then the memory of her beckoning him close to her came flooding back. 

"That... little... _**BITCH**_!!" he yelled. He stood up and grabbed his sword. He ran out of the room, mumbling every profane word he could think of. When he got outside, he looked around, trying to remember which way the house was. "Damnit!" he yelled. He went down to the innkeeper's room and almost knocked the door down. The innkeeper opened his door sleepily.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" he asked.

"Where does Hinome live?" Mugen asked loudly. The innkeeper stared blankly at him for a moment.

"What do you wa..."

"_**WHERE**_?!?!" Mugen yelled, grabbing the old man by his kimono. The innkeeper pointed to the left, his hand shaking in fright. Mugen released the man roughly.

"Make two lefts and then a right. You'll come to a large house. That is Hinome's home," he said. Mugen nodded and took off. The old man just watched him go.

* * *

Ayame and Sakura continued to stare at each other. Sakura reached for her sword. Not counting their most recent and violent encounter, Sakura and Ayame had only ever fought once before. They were only little girls when it happened, and it had solidified their rivalry. Predictably, Sakura was the victor. 

Ayame ran forward. Before Sakura could unsheathe her sword, Ayame had slashed down. Sakura barely managed to block the strike with her sheathed sword. With Ayame's katana lodged in the sheath, she managed to pull her sword out. She spun away from Ayame and held her sword out to her. Ayame stood up straight and threw Sakura's sheath to the side.

"That's one thing I guess I'll have to contend with," she said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What's that, Ayame?" she asked.

"You're damn speed. If you weren't so fucking fast, you'd be a lot easier to kill." Ayame charged again. Sakura parried her and tripped her up. Ayame recovered a little quicker than Sakura anticipated and kicked her in the side. Sakura stumbled backwards, trying to hide her wince. Her side was still injured. She hoped Ayame had not reopened her wound.

"That a fact?" Sakura asked, regaining her countenance. She looked at Ayame. Ayame apparently refused to answer, making Sakura smirk. She raised her weapon slowly. "If you hadn't been so fucking fat when we were kids, you'd've been able to become as fast as me!" she baited. Ayame's face contorted into a frown.

"Why you little bitch!" she yelled back. Sakura got her desired reaction from Ayame: a blind attack. She managed to either block or counter Ayame's strikes. What she did not know was that Ayame was formulating a plan as she was doing all of this.

* * *

Mugen skidded as he turned the corner. He could hear the clanging of swords. Muttering a few choice words, he picked up the pace. He had to put a hand to the ground in order to stop himself when he came face-to-face with a set of large breasts. He backpedaled several feet to take in who was standing before him. 

The woman was wearing all red. She was dressed much like Sakura. Her hair was up in an elaborate style. She carried a katana in her left hand and she was wearing geta sandals. Instinctively, Mugen's hand went to his sword's hilt. The woman put a hand up, stopping him.

"Wait. I do not want to fight you... yet," she said, her voice unnervingly even. Mugen raised an eyebrow. He drew his sword anyway. The woman just smirked. "I suppose you don't know who I am."

"Am I supposed to, lady?" Mugen asked. The woman smiled outright now. She removed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"I guess not, considering we've never even met. But, I would like to meet the man who's got my Otome so wrapped around his little finger," she said. Mugen looked confused for a moment. Then he put two and two together.

"You're Sakura's boss. You're Hinome," he said. The woman nodded.

"You guessed it. I am the leader of the female assassins known as the Hanafusa Shikyakus. We have been trying to kill you for quite some time, now," Hinome said. Mugen held his sword firmly. Hinome waved a hand. "Relax, Mugen. I'm not here to kill you. From what I've been told, you actually managed to kill one of my assassins. You must be pretty tough shit in order to do that..." she drifted off, looking up at the moon.

Mugen regarded the woman in the moonlight. She was obviously older than both Sakura and himself. She also seemed a lot nicer than some of the women she had working for her. He could see why Sakura always looked a little morose when mentioning fighting Hinome in the end. The woman reminded him more of a mother than an assassin; she looked like she had not drawn a sword in years. Almost hesitantly, he lowered his sword.

"I think her name was Kika or something like that. She was one of those twins," Mugen said. Hinome snapped out of her trance-like state and looked at Mugen. She nodded.

"Hai. They fought with a ninjutsu type style than anything. It is pretty simple to read once you get into the thick of the fight." Hinome glanced down at the katana in her hand. "I have not drawn this katana to fight in over eight years, I believe. I have not killed in over ten. The only reason it comes out is to be polished. I wonder if I am out of practice," she said, looking mischievously at Mugen. Mugen's mouth hung open for a moment.

"I have to get to Sakura, lady," Mugen said. He started to run past her. Before he could pass her, she held out her right arm. Mugen had to lean back to keep from getting clotheslined. Hinome looked down at him.

"Believe me, Mugen. Otome is _**JUST**_ fine," she said with confidence in her voice. "Besides, I'm sure she told you that this is her fight. You would be destroying her pride by interfering. I cannot let you do that, Mugen," she said. Mugen stood up straight and stepped back.

"Fine, lady," he said. Hinome slowly removed her katana's sheath. She threw it to the side. Mugen looked at the shiny blade and how the moonlight reflected off of it. It was nearly blinding. "You really shine it, don't you?" Hinome just shrugged.

"I do try," she said. She stared intently at him.

"What do you want from me?" Mugen asked. Hinome smiled.

"I want to see if you're worthy of my Otome," she said. Mugen glared at her for a moment. Then he held his sword out to her.

"As you wish," he said.

"Don't worry. I promise not to kill you... yet," Hinome said, laughing.

* * *

Sakura moved away quickly. Her side was killing her. Every time she moved, it felt as if she was being punched in it. It did not appear as if Ayame had yet noticed her agony. Sakura was trying to keep it that way. She definitely did not need to give Ayame something to gain the upper hand with. It was already becoming increasingly harder to block her strikes. If there was one thing Ayame had on her, it was brute strength. 

Ayame swung at Sakura's head, making the shorter girl duck. She caught the ribbons that held Sakura's hair up. Sakura's hair fell down around her face as she stood back up. Ayame noticed the visible grimace of anguish. Something was wrong with her side. Ayame smirked and stepped back. She took in the confused look on Sakura's face for a moment.

"You are injured, Sakura," she said. Sakura stood up straight, trying to stand on both legs without favoring one side as she had been doing. Ayame just eyed her with a hedonistic look. "You can barely stand up."

"What makes you say that, Ayame? I seem to be holding off your sloppy attacks just fine," Sakura said. She had to figure out a way to end this fight quickly, or she would not last much longer. She did not like the way Ayame was watching her. It was unnerving.

"Sloppy, huh?" Ayame raised her katana and swiftly moved forward, catching Sakura completely off guard. Before Sakura could block her, Ayame had moved past Sakura, cutting into her injured side. Sakura gasped, throwing her head back. "How was that for sloppy?" Ayame whispered.

* * *

Mugen and Hinome stopped moving has they heard an agonizing scream coming from the courtyard not far from them. Hinome closed her eyes, knowing whose voice it was. Mugen stepped forward, unable to speak. He could only mouth her name. He turned and looked back at the older woman. 

"Was that Sak..." he mumbled quietly. Hinome nodded. He started to run forward. Hinome ran around him and pointed her katana in his face. Mugen slid to a stop before he was impaled with it. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at her. Hinome stood her ground.

"I will not. Sakura is not dead, I assure you. She most definitely would not allow herself to be killed by the likes of that filth Ayame. Have a little faith, Mugen. As stated before, it is her fight. Let her fight it. You have your hands busy with me," she said.

For a moment, all Mugen could see was red. He did not know if it was because that was the color Hinome was wearing or if it was because he was pissed. But, his anger propelled him forward in an almost blind fury and he fought with the older woman on nearly level terms. Hinome merely smiled and continued to fight.

* * *

Sakura was sure she was dead. There was no way she could be in this much pain and still be alive. It was impossible. When Ayame had literally flown past her, it had felt like her side was lit on fire. But, Sakura did not want to die. At least, she did not want to die by Ayame's hand. She could not die by Ayame's hand. 

_I refuse to die by her hand. I will not die by her hand_, she thought. But, all she was seeing was darkness. Why could she not open her eyes? Was she already dead? She still felt pain. She could not possibly be dead already. _I can't die yet. I still have to fight okusama. I still have to fight Hinome. I still have to __**KILL**__ Hoshi_.

* * *

Ayame watched Sakura on the ground. Somehow, the small assassin was still alive. After that brutal attack on her already injured side, the little girl was still alive. How was this possible? 

"Why won't you just die?" Ayame asked thin air.

"Effectiveness was never your strong point," Sakura whispered. Ayame's eyes widened as Sakura's eyes opened. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," she said. Sakura squeezed the hilt of her sword and sat up painfully. Ayame backed away from her, frowning.

"Perhaps you're right. I should've stabbed you again for good measure. I'll be sure not to make that mistake twice," she said. Sakura smirked as she slowly made it to her feet.

As she was standing, she realized that there was only one way she could beat Ayame. It would require some sort of sacrifice on her part, and she would be lucky to live through it.

_Take one to gain one_, she thought almost dismally. Sakura held her sword out to Ayame. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious, Otome. You're dying already. Fighting me now is a death wish," she said, laughing. Sakura just smirked.

"Oh, I do not jest, Ayame."

"It's your funeral," Ayame said. Sakura nodded.

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. Then, they ran towards one another. Sakura painfully slid under Ayame's first strike. Ayame cursed and turned to strike again. She was shocked that Sakura did not move to block it at all. Instead, Sakura just turned and thrust forward with her own sword. The two stood there for a moment in a standstill, staring in each other's eyes. Sakura was the first to move, removing her sword from Ayame's chest in one vehement, jerking motion. Ayame removed her sword from Sakura's side in the same manner. The two ladies stumbled backwards, still holding their weapons out to one another before falling to their knees.

Ayame put a hand to her chest and looked at the blood coming from it. Blood was starting to ooze from her mouth too as her lungs filled with her own blood. She looked up at Sakura, who was holding her other side now. Ayame smiled.

"You know, I never liked you..." Ayame began.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. I'd like to say this before I die." Ayame slowly laid on the dusty ground. Her eyes were beginning to turn glassy. Sakura watched her with a confused look. "I never liked you, but I always respected you. You may well be the only fighter I ever respected. I never even respected my own teacher, Hoshi."

"Why are you telling me this now, after you've repeatedly tried to kill me?" Sakura asked, breathing hard. Ayame laughed, coughing up blood into the dirt.

"Because I was jealous. You were the perfect one. You could do no wrong. Nothing I can say can atone for my sins, so I won't bother asking for forgiveness." Ayame coughed up some more blood. "All I ever wanted was to be perfect. All I ever wanted was to be you." She inhaled one last time before she stopped breathing altogether.

Sakura stared blankly at Ayame's body before rising to her feet. She moved over to her dead rival and picked the pin out of her hair. She put it in her shirt and stood up straight. She felt horrible all over her body. She looked down at her newest injury. Ayame had missed her kidney completely. Sakura had moved to the left just in time to avoid being stabbed in the kidney. So, Ayame had merely grazed her side with her katana, but the gash was still pretty deep. The wound resembled a large piercing.

"I really got lucky today. Now to find okusama," Sakura said. For the first time in about 45 minutes, it was completely silent. She could hear herself think without interruption. Then, she heard the clanging of swords and grunting. "Mugen..." she mumbled. Before she could run off, a hand closed around hers. She turned around to see Ichi standing there.

"You're not facing Hinome in that condition, Otome," he said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Ichi," she said. She followed him inside.

* * *

Mugen blocked a strike from Hinome. The older woman was incredibly talented. He could see why she was the leader. He was throwing everything he had at her and she looked like she had not even broken a sweat. He backed away from her, limping. He looked down at his broken geta sandal. He kicked it off and kneeled. Hinome stuck her katana in the dirt road and observed him silently. 

"Why stop? You could easily kill me right now," Mugen said. Hinome narrowed her eyes.

"I told you I would not kill you until I decided whether or not you were worthy of my Otome. Besides, Sakura would be sad if I did," Hinome said calmly. "Are you so eager to die, Mugen?"

"I've come awfully close in my time, lady. But I've never been eager. I dish out death; I don't want it," Mugen said. He got to his feet, picking up his sword. Hinome watched him.

"Have you ever fought Sakura, Mugen?"

"How do you think I got her to come home with me?" Mugen answered, smiling wryly. Hinome's face wrinkled up and she chose to ignore that remark.

"Who won?"

"I really don't think you can judge a fight on that basis unless someone dies," Mugen said. Before he could take a step forward, Hinome had kicked him to the ground. He touched his chest and rolled over, coughing in the dirt. "What the hell was that for?" Hinome pulled her katana out of the dirt.

"Tell me, Mugen. If you were a spectator in this fight between you and me, who would you say is winning? Would you say: "That guy Mugen is getting his ass handed to him by that woman," or "It's just about even so far." Hm? Which is it?" Hinome asked, walking over to where Mugen was writhing in pain.

"What the hell does it matter who won? It's not like we were keeping track of who kicked who's ass on what day!" Mugen yelled, rolling over. Hinome wiped a single strand of loose hair from her face. She smirked and looked back at Mugen.

"You fail to realize that whenever you fought Sakura, you were merely fighting what small fraction of what she is truly capable of. Sakura was trained by me. From what I have seen of you, you are nowhere near her caliber." Hinome raised her katana as Mugen sat up. "You are not fit to kiss the ground she walks on," she said.

"So, now you're going to kill me?" Mugen asked. Hinome shrugged, her face devoid of any expression.

"I suppose so. It is, by the way, your fault my Otome is in the predicament she is in. If it wasn't for you, she would not have to die. She could live a long life. You have done nothing but bring sorrow and pain to all of our lives in the Hanafusa Shikyakus. Sakura should hate you." Hinome blinked. She immediately moved to the side, swinging her katana in the process. It deflected a sai, making it fly into the wall of a house not too far from where Hinome was standing.

Mugen raised an eyebrow. He looked at the sai lodged in the wall of the house. Then his eyes traveled to where the weapon had come from. Hinome had also turned around and was looking behind her in the same general direction. Mugen could only gasp at what he saw.

Sakura was standing about fifty feet away from them. It was amazing that they had not heard her approaching them. She had changed into all black and her hair was still down from her fight with Ayame. She was favoring her right leg, putting as little weight as possible on her left leg. It did not go unnoticed by either Mugen or Hinome, and Sakura knew that.

"I think the decision on whether or not I hate him lies with me, okusama," Sakura said calmly. Her voice was low and even for someone who was in a tremendous amount of pain. She began walking gingerly over to them. When she was about twenty feet in front of Hinome, she came to a stop.

"Otome." Sakura nodded. "What of Ayame?" Hinome asked. Sakura took out Ayame's hairpin and threw it down at Hinome's feet. Hinome looked at it and smirked. "I hope she did not die on bad terms. Ayame always respected you, you know."

"So I've heard," Sakura said dryly. "I do not want to fight, okusama." Sakura untied her sword from her sash. Mugen watched her with a confused look.

_What the hell is she thinking_?

"I understand that, Otome." Hinome took off her sandals. She picked them up and sat them next to the wall of a house. She walked back to the center of the street and looked back up at her pupil. "But, rules are rules. You took an oath. You have now broken that oath, and now it is time for you to pay the debt. You knew the consequences of your actions. If you want liberation, you must go through me first," Hinome said.

Sakura stared at her boss. Hinome's face portrayed none of what she was feeling. Sakura could not tell if she was angry, glad, sad, or anything. All she saw was an emotionless shell of a woman. Sakura raised her sword to be level with her eyes. She grabbed hold of its hilt.

"You have not drawn your katana since I was ten and still went by my birth name. You draw it only to kill me?" Sakura asked.

"I draw it only to fight you. Whether I kill you or not is up to you, Otome," Hinome said. Sakura sighed.

"I don't want this, okusama. Please, just let me go," Sakura pleaded.

"Do not beg for your life, Sakura. It makes you look weak," Hinome said coldly. Sakura frowned. She pulled her sword out of its sheath roughly and threw the sheath past Hinome at Mugen. It hit him square in the face, jerking him out of his stupor.

"Get out of the way, Mugen," Sakura said.

"But, Sak, you're..."

"_**NOW**_!!" Sakura yelled. Mugen's mouth snapped shut and he did as he was told. He picked up His sword and Sakura's sheath and moved to where Sakura's sai was lodged in someone's house. He nestled in and got ready to watch the two ladies go at it.

_This should be interesting_, he thought.


End file.
